Another Man's Woman
by Lumyny
Summary: Que croyez-vous ? Que l'on puisse échapper au mariage arrangé juste parce que l'on se nomme Sirius Black ? Et bien sachez que vous divaguez totalement ! Un James amoureux, un Remus défaitiste, un Peter dénigré et un Sirius orgueilleux. Esther en fera voir à ce dernier des vertes et des pas mures, n'en déplaise à Remus. SB/OC RL/OC JP/LE
1. Chapitre 1: Lunettes bleu, lunettes rose

Oyez brave gens, me voici, me voilà.

Vous devez vous demandez qui suis-je... Bah globalement on s'en tape, de qui je suis. Ce qu'il faut savoir, en revanche, c'est que je ne vais pas écrire cette fiction toute seule ! Car oui il faut remercier Miss Patate et Miss Matoo qui m'aide, à ce que cette fiction ne soit pas un fiasco total. Car la madame patate, m'aide à la syntaxe et la mise en forme épaulée de la madame Matoo qui, en plus, corrige mes immondes fautes d'orthographe... Donc applaudissez les, je vous pris !

De plus, je pense reprendre le principe déjà exploré par la merveilleuse EvaPontecaille prendre des titres d'œuvres diverses (plus fréquemment des musiques, je pense) pour les titres des chapitres.

Partons sur ce principe, les chapitres seront postés quand on les aurait écrits (logique hein ?) et on les écrit quand on a le temps... Donc pas besoin de nous harceler avec des « c kan la suite ? ». Normalement ce sera, un toutes les deux semaines, sachant que l'on essaie de faire de long chapitre (plus de 2000 mots). Si vous trouvé le résumer trop court, allez écouter la chanson de Supertramp « Another man's woman » (oh mon dieu quelle coïncidence !) ça vous éclairera très certainement sur le synopsis de cette histoire.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et si vous avez un truc à nous dire, un conseil ou la recette de la tarte à la mirabelle de votre grand-mère, n'hésitez pas, l'espace commentaire est fait pour cela.

Je vais tout de même rappeler, que ni la saga Harry Potter ni les personnages ne nous appartiennent –à l'exception de certains tel que Esther et cætera... Que nous faisons cela sur notre temps libre. Et que les mouche volent, c'est important de le préciser.

 **Au niveau du rating** Se sera M dans la mesure ou le langage peut parfois être cru. Et qu'il y a une micro possibilité qu'il ait un lemon… Ça reste encore à voir.

Remercions encore une fois miss Patate et Miss Matoo. (Dans la vraie vie elles ne s'appellent pas comme ça, hein. Elles n'ont pas de compte FF.N, donc n'essayer pas de les trouver.)

 **o0o0o0o**

 **Chapitre 1:** **Lunettes bleu, lunettes rose**

 **de Alain Souchon**

 **o0o0o0o**

 **10 mars 1969 :**

« Mais papa, je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gobelins se sont livrés ... Ce n'était pas dans leurs intérêts ! s'exclama une voix suraiguë.

\- Esther, tu comprendras vraiment pourquoi quand tu seras plus grande. Tout ce que je peux t'expliquer, c'est que ce sont les géants qui ont poussé les gobelins à se livrer. De toute manière c'était eux les fautifs dans l'assassinat de Bernadus Piedodu. Il n'y a pas à épiloguer, c'est comme ça. » lui répondit la voix grave et paisible de son père.

Les petites mains fermèrent le livre aussi bruyamment qu'elles purent. La jeune fille, n'aimait pas quand papa la prenait pour une gamine. Elle était tout à fait consciente qu'elle en était encore une, mais elle espérait valoir mieux que ça. Surtout le jour de ses neuf ans. Dans la tête de la petite Esther, tout se résumait en un grand 'pourquoi'. Elle voulait tout savoir, tout comprendre, tout apprendre. Du haut de ses mètres trente-deux, elle s'imaginait déjà être la plus savante sorcière que Poudlard est connu.

Alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé, elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir sans que quelqu'un lui lise un livre. À trois ans, elle avait fait toute une crise pour qu'on lui apprenne à lire. Maximilien céda le jour de ses cinq ans. Pour ses six ans, il lui offrit 'les yeux de la découverte ; Étoiles et planètes' dans lequel était inscrit « Pour mon Esther, qui a compris que la curiosité n'était pas un vilain défaut, Papa ». Mais son plus beau cadeau lui fut offert le jour de ses huit ans, il lui avait laissé l'accès libre à la bibliothèque. Max était très fier de sa petite fille. Odette, sa mère ne l'encourageait pas forcément. Elle avait peur que sa petite ne se renferme sur elle-même. Mais toutes ses pensées s'évanouissaient lorsque Esther, virée de la bibliothèque -car son père y travaillait-, se mettait à se balader dans toute la maison en lisant à voix haute. La jeune fille espérait au début agacer sa mère en lisant des poèmes de Byron, Wilde ou Kipling, afin de pouvoir récupérer _sa_ bibliothèque, mais elle remarqua bien vite qu'Odette trouvait cela agréable et en plus très drôle à voir. Alors, maintenant, dès que la pendule sonnait dix-sept heures et que Max s'enfermait dans _sa_ bibliothèque, elle paradait dans la cuisine, où sa mère s'affairait à cuisiner.

Esther n'était pas le modèle de beauté que lui imposait sa lignée. Elle était un peu trop grande, des grains de beauté poussaient sur sa peau comme du chiendent ignorant son visage, où un seul dissident à la règle s'était déposé près de son nez, qui lui était légèrement retroussé. Tout cela aurait pu passer, si elle n'était pas née avec une hétérochromie, des moins discrètes. En effet les parties gauches de ses iris étaient marron et les parties droites étaient vertes, ce qui formait une grande tare chez les sang-purs. À sa naissance Belvina Beurk avait décidé qu'elle serait laide. Mais la jeune fille s'en moquait bien, elle avait décrété que c'était mauvais pour une fille d'être trop jolie, ça l'empêchait de développer sa personnalité. Et de la personnalité, Esther en avait à revendre. Pour l'instant, elle était remontée dans sa chambre, apprendre l'un des poèmes préférés d'Odette, son anniversaire étant demain. C'était un poème de Byron intitulé 'She walks in beauty'.

" She walks in beauty like the night

Of cloudless climes and starry skies ;

And all that's best of dark and bright

Meet in her aspect and her eyes... _Mince ! C'est quoi la suite ?_ Elle releva le parchemin sur lequel était noté ces vers, elle n'était pas tirée d'affaire, elle avait du mal avec le vers cinq, alors qu'il y en avait dix-huit. Thus mellowed to that tender light...

Quelqu'un toqua, la porte s'ouvrit sur Jolly, leur elfe de maison.

« Votre mère vous demande au salon, mademoiselle...

\- Si maman veut me parler, elle n'a qu'à monter je ne suis pas son labrador ! Dis-moi Jolly, ça te dérangerait de me faire mes tresses ?

\- Non mademoiselle, mais madame ne sera pas contente.

\- Je descendrai quand tu auras fini mes tresses, veux-tu ?"

Les tresses bien fixées autour de sa tête, Esther avait les jambes croisées et sirotait son chocolat chaud tranquillement. Elle n'était pas quelqu'un qui avait une nature angoissée et le fait que sa mère veuille prendre un rendez-vous si solennel, ne changerait pas ses habitudes. De toute manière, Esther prenait tous les jours son chocolat chaud à seize heures trente dans le salon, alors le fait que sa mère lui parle en même temps ne changeait pas vraiment son quotidien. Maman s'asseyait dans le fauteuil adjacent au sien, en se tripotant les mains. Contrairement à sa fille, Odette était une femme très anxieuse et soucieuse du bien-être des autres, et n'en restait pas moins attachée à la vision qu'elle et sa famille renvoyait. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise mère, loin de là, elle était attentionnée, douce mais exigeait tout de même un respect des bonnes manières parfois un peu désuet. ' _Ce n'est pas parce que nous n'adhérerons pas à toutes les idéologies des sang-purs que l'on ne peut pas avoir la politesse des sang-purs_ '. Son mari rétorquait avec raison que l'on n'avait pas besoin d'être un sang-pur pour être poli.

Un étrange ressentiment vint à Esther ; sa mère allait lui faire un sermon sur la politesse ou elle ne sait quoi. Généralement c'est à ces moment-là que maman prenait ses airs austères de noble et tout le pataquès qui exaspéraient au plus haut point la jeune fille.

« Ce soir, les Black et leur fils vont venir...

\- Lesquels ? Ils sont tellement nombreux et consanguins que je ne peux le deviner."

Sa mère soupira, elle n'aimait pas tellement entendre des mots si adultes dans la bouche de sa fille. À se demander qui lui avait enseigné.

"Walburga et Orion. Ils seront accompagnés de Sirius. Serait-ce trop te demander que de tenir convenablement ? Et surtout j'aimerais que tu deviennes amie avec le jeune Sirius. Ça te fera du bien de sortir ton petit nez de tes bouquins et de socialiser un temps soit peux. Tu peux faire ça ?

S'il y a bien une chose que Esther détestait encore plus que le faux air ascétique que prenait sa mère, c'était lorsqu'elle la prenait pour une enfant attardée, dénuée d'intelligence, une enfant de son âge, quoi. Son moral tomba encore plus bas qu'il ne l'était déjà. En début d'après-midi son père ne voulait pas lui expliquer un contexte géopolitique qui avait l'air pourtant passionnant, puis il y avait eu le poème récalcitrant et maintenant, maman la prenait pour une anarchique ne sachant pas se tenir droit et dire 'Bonjour madame, comment allez-vous, vous avez l'air radieuse !' alors que la personne en face d'elle ressemblait à un veau écrasé. Non décidément ce n'était pas une bonne journée d'anniversaire.

Dans les yeux de la femme brillait l'espoir d'un avenir sans embûche pour sa fille, mais aussi le doute. Elle connaissait trop bien sa progéniture pour savoir qu'elle avait un sale caractère et que ce n'était pas encore gagné, si elle voulait lui donner la façade d'une parfaite petite fille de bonne famille. Plutôt que de jouer à la poupée ou avec des amies, la petite Esther faisait des maquettes ou lisait. Elle avait bien réussi à la mettre à la gymnastique très tôt pour développer sa grâce, mais après quatre ans de pratique sportive, Odette n'avait récolté qu'une jeune fille faisant la roue sur le canapé pour se canaliser.

"Pas de problème ! avait répondu la brunette en déposant sa tasse maintenant vide sur la table. Je dois mettre la robe que tu m'as offerte ?

\- Heu... Oui très bien, mais ça ne te dérange pas plus que cela ?

\- Tu es angoissée maman, si ça te tient à cœur que je devienne amie avec Sirius, c'est que tu dois avoir tes raisons."

Les principales raisons d'Esther actuellement pour fuir le salon était de partir s'enfermer apprendre son poème composé de trois sizains et d'espérer ne pas croiser ce Sirius Black de la soirée. Malheureusement son petit doigt lui disait étrangement que ce ne serait pas possible ou tout du moins pour la partie 'ne pas croiser ce Sirius Black de la soirée'. Car même avec toute l'hypocrisie qu'elle pouvait mettre sur son minois, elle devrait passer la soirée avec le jeune garçon ce qui signifierait qu'elle ne pourrait pas sortir de sa chambre vers vingt-deux heures et s'enfermer dans _sa_ bibliothèque jusqu'à ce que tout boulanger qui se respecte se réveille pour aller travailler. Alors non, à moins d'attraper subitement la peste noire, la mononucléose ou la rage, elle n'y écoperait pas.

Ça y est, elle venait de terminer son porridge, les Black allaient arriver d'ici une minute à l'autre et le supplice allait commencer. Ses parents recevaient souvent du monde, mais il n'y avait généralement pas d'invités de son âge. Les plus fréquents étant Isobel Murphy et James Potter. Isobel étant la fille de la meilleure amie de sa mère, elles avaient grandi ensemble. Leurs deux familles étaient étroitement liées par leur histoire commune. Les Walsh et les Murphy étaient deux familles de sang-purs assez haut placés dans l'aristocratie Irlandaise, la guerre civile les ayant affaiblis, la proclamation de la république irlandaise le 18 avril 1949 fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Les deux couples ayant été à Poudlard, ils leur furent aisé de trouver leur nouvelle terre d'abri. La jeune Isobel ne partageait pas sa passion pour la lecture bien qu'elle lise, comme beaucoup d'enfant de son âge, de temps à autre. Non Isobel n'était pas sa camarade de lecture mais de messe basse. Elles réinventaient leur histoire respective en commençant leurs discussions par ' _imagine si on avait été.._.' et la terminait par ' _...Avec des si on transforme Poudlard en cacahuètes'_. Isobel était rusée, espiègle et comme sa comparse elle était tête d'ange mais diable au corps. Quant à James, il était le fils d'un des plus proches collègues de son père au Magenmagot. Elle ne le trouvait pas spécialement cultivé, ni lecteur, mais à partir du moment où il l'avait lancé sur les stratégies au Quidditch, elle avait revu son jugement sur le garçon.

Esther ne connaissait pas grand monde, elle avait lu et appris la plupart des arbres généalogiques des grandes familles d'Angleterre. Mais au-delà de cela, elle ne sortait pas, ou alors c'était pour acheter une robe ou bien aller chercher son père. Elle aimait bien se poser au pied de la fontaine du Ministère. Et puis voir le monde se presser autour d'elle, ils travaillaient tous les jours ici sans regarder la fontaine, pourtant elle était très belle cette fontaine. Outre James, Isobel et collègue ou amis de ses parents, la petite Esther avait grandi dans une cage, une cage dorée certes, mais ça ne restait ni plus ni moins une cage. Si, il y avait bien eu les sœurs Black aussi. De ses quatre à cinq ans, Bellatrix la gardait de temps en temps, mais Esther la trouvait complètement siphonnée, mais parfois, c'était Andromeda qui venait . Elle était calme, pas aussi folle que l'autre et puis elle lisait bien les histoires, mais elle n'est jamais revenue, elle s'est fait renier. ' _C'est une perte pour les Black... Elle lisait vraiment bien les histoires_ ' avait pensé à l'époque la petite Esther. Elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré Sirius, James l'adorait et le considérait comme un frère, mais elle n'aimait pas se fier au jugement du jeune homme. Et puis s'il était comme sa cousine, qui avait des cheveux ressemblant plus à la forêt amazonienne qu'à une coiffure un tant soit peu normal, elle était contre toute amitié. Aucune accointance avec un gorille ne serait permise. Foi d'Esther !

Alors qu'elle rêvassait à ce que pourrait être ou ne pas être Sirius Black, une masse apparut à sa droite. Elle ne le remarqua pas, alors la dite masse lui tendit sa main. Elle ne la remarqua pas non plus. La masse commença à agiter ses bras mais rien n'y fit.

« Ho ! tu m'entends ? La terre appelle Esther... Esther ? ce n'est pas toi Esther ? Dit le petit garçon en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, qui se retourna aussi vite que le mouvement d'un corps humain lui permettait. À vrai dire, non, Sirius Black ne ressemblait pas à un gorille, mais plus a une espèce de labrador étrange, le museau fin, les poils noirs. Il ressemblait bien à un labrador.

\- On tu n'as jamais dit que tu ressemblais à un labrador ? Dit-elle très sérieusement

\- Je te demande pardon ?"

C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait qu'il avait une tête de chien. C'était la première fois qu'il croisait cette fille étrange, était-ce Esther ? Il ne savait pas, mais en tout cas ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il trouvait les yeux de cette fille très étrange, en fait c'était plus déconcertant qu'étrange. Le fait était là, ses yeux doublés de son regarde le mettait très mal à l'aise. Sirius Black n'était jamais mal à l'aise.

" Pourquoi tes yeux sont bizarres ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles comme un garçon de cinq ans ?"

Sa question avait été posée sur le même ton que lui, mais il était presque sûr que ce n'était pas une simple question. Il sentait la pointe amère qui avait été posée sur le 'cinq ans'. Il n'avait pas cinq ans par Merlin ! Avec cette simple question il avait compris une chose ; il serait difficile de s'entendre avec cette fille. Il y avait un truc qui clochait chez elle. Premièrement elle lui disait qu'il ressemblait à un chien, puis avec une simple question elle le rabaissait, alors qu'il ne lui avait rien fait. _Oh elle va où comme ça ?_ La fille qu'il supposait être Esther s'était levée de son tabouret et avançait vers la porte qu'il venait de passer. Presque inconsciemment il se mit à la suivre. _En même temps je n'allais pas rester planté là !_ Il croisa un elfe qui lui fit un grand sourire. Il n'était clairement pas habitué à cela. Chez lui, Kreattur faisait une tête d'enterrement quand il ne s'agissait pas de servir sa Mère. Autrement la créature ronchonnait et insultait tout le monde, _Sauf Regulus évidemment._ Il retrouva la jeune fille devant Père et Mère qui souriaient presque. _Presque_.

« Bonjour madame, comment allez-vous, vous avez l'air radieuse ! » dit Esther en souriant à la femme en face d'elle. _Enfin une femme... elle ressemble plus à un veau écrasé._ Sa mère souriait et son père essayait de transformer son amusement en un sourire de circonstance. Max savait exactement à quoi jouait sa fille. La voir amadouer si facilement l'une des plus grandes peaux de vache encore en vie était assez « cocasse » comme disaient les peaux de vache en général. Ni une ni deux, Esther avait embarqué Sirius dans les escaliers. « Je vais lui montrer ma bibliothèque ! » Avait-elle crié en gravissant les marches à grande enjambées.

Sirius désespérait, cela faisait une heure et demi qu'Esther - car oui, finalement c'était bien elle Esther- lui présentait ses "ouvrages" préférés... _Par merlin ce qu'elle est chiante !_ Moitié en train de somnoler, il ne se souvenait d'aucun titre de livre qu'elle lui avait montré. Il prenait simplement son mal en patience et attendait. Attendait. Attendait. Il s'étonnait encore de ne pas s'être déjà endormi. Oserait-il poser la question fatidique ?

"Sinon à part lire tu fais quoi dans la vie ?... Il avait osé le demander.

\- Je fais des maquettes avec mon père le week-end, tu veux les voir ?"

 _Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ?_

Sa tête allait exploser avec des titres de livre qu'il n'avait même pas lus. Le comble, lui qui s'évertuait à en ouvrir le moins possible. Il était assis dans un fauteuil, à attendre que le moulin à parole devant lui se taise. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait envie de rentrer chez lui. Se poser sur son lit, et réfléchir à des blagues pour 'taquiner' Regulus. Mais non, Esther était encore en train de parler des acromentules. _Désespérante ! Elle n'avait aucune vie ..._

« Non mais tu n'as pas des jeux, des truc normaux, pas pour les papys.

 _Parce que ce n'est pas normal un livre ? Je t'en ferai bouffer du pas normal ! Tu crois qu'avec ta gueule de labrador t'es normal, toi peut être ?_ Merlin savait ce que ça l'énervait lorsque l'on critiquait ses livres. Que l'on n'aime pas lire est une chose, qu'elle avait du mal à accepter mais qu'elle comprenait. C'est comme à table, on ne dit pas 'c'est dégueu', on dit 'j'aime pas'. Ce n'est pas bien compliquer à comprendre. Depuis le début elle faisait comme s'il l'écoutait pour ne pas faire de commentaire désobligeant. C'est l'invité on doit le respecter. Mais bon là, l'invité était insupportable ! Il n'essayait même pas de cacher son ennui. _Ce n'est pas ma faute si t'es trop bête pour ne pas savoir apprécier lire !_

"Qui a décrété que lire c'était pour les papys ?"

 _Et toc ! Personne d'assez débile ne peut avoir décrété ça !_ Plus il restait en face d'elle plus est le trouvait stupide et orgueilleux de lui-même. Après était-il plus stupide ou plus orgueilleux ?

"Mais tout le monde, quel enfant s'amuse avec ?... Il prit le premier livre qui était sur sa gauche. 'L'almanach des planètes telluriques depuis la création du système solaire', ce n'est pas amusant ça ! Tu n'as pas genre un yo-yo, des billes, un ondamania, ou même une poupée ? Même une poupée est plus drôle que ton almanach de je ne sais quoi !"

 _C'est quoi ça, un 'ondamania'... Ça a un rapport avec l'odomètre ?_ Esther s'était tellement renfermée sur sa lecture qu'elle ne s'était jamais réellement penchée sur les jeux des enfants de son âge, et puis en entendant les noms, ça ne lui donnait toujours pas envie. ' _Ondamania' ça n'avait pas l'air d'être quelque chose de très intelligent, ça encore..._ Elle avait bien essayé de jouer à la poupée, une fois. Rien à faire elle trouvait ça débile au possible.

"Primo je ne sais pas ce que c'est, tous tes bidules, là... Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais ce que c'est une poupée merci... Et deuzio tu veux faire quoi exactement, parce que depuis que tu es là tu ne fais que de râler ! Tu te pisserais dessus tu ressemblerais plus à un papy sénile, que moi et mes livres !"

 _C'est quoi le rapport avec le fait que je me fasse pipi dessus ? Je ne comprends rien..._ Sirius commençait à trouver qu'en plus d'être chiante, elle était insupportablement casse pied. Qui ne connaissait pas le yo-yo ? Les billes ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle pouvait vivre dans une grotte à ce point. Que faisait-elle depuis sa naissance ? Surtout ne lui dites pas qu'elle lisait, il avait beaucoup trop entendu le mot 'lire' ce soir. Il serait capable de vous taper.

"Mais j'y peux rien, moi si tu as des passe-temps de papy, tu as essayé de... je ne sais pas moi, faire du sport ...Le Quidditch tu connais, tu sais avec un balai ? "

 _Mais il me prend pour qui lui ? Je ne vis pas dans une grotte !_ Plus la dispute avançait, plus Esther se demandait si la personne qui était en face d'elle avait un cerveau plus développé que celui d'une huître. Et là elle avait un gros doute.

"Je suis pas une cruche merci, je sais ce que c'est mais outre la stratégie, je n'y vois aucun intérêt... Mais je fais de la gymnastique."

 _AUCUN INTÉRÊT ?!_ Je crains que l'auteur doive vous laisser ici, car l'un des personnages principaux de sa fiction est en train, mesdames et messieurs, de faire une syncope, oui une syncope. C'est bête, neuf ans, c'est un peu jeune pour mourir. Ah non, l'auteur s'excuse, Sirius Black nous revient d'entre les morts, c'est bon nous pouvons continuer.

" COMMENT PEUT-ON TROUVER LE QUIDDITCH 'SANS INTÉRÊT ? C'EST LE PLUS BEAU JEU DU MONDE ! La stratégie ça sert à rien ! La gym c'est un truc de fille, je ne vois pas ce qu'il a d'extraordinaire a faire une galipette !"

 _Oh... calmos pépère... c'est juste un jeu... un jeu..._

"Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était 'extraordinaire' la gymnastique ! Ça sert à quoi un match de Quidditch si c'est pas pour gagner ? Et pour gagner faut une stratégie, et sans stratégie tu fais rien du tout !"

 _Stratégie, stratégie, elle a que ce mot là à la bouche ?_

"On ne joue pas forcément pour gagner."

 _Bah... Ça sert à quoi alors ?_

"Tu veux dire que faire le Gogol sur un balais ça vous éclate?... Si c'est pour jouer avec, autant passer le balai, au moins tu te rends utile !"

 _Sacrilège !_

 _"_ Tu sais parfois vaut mieux se taire et passer pour un con, plutôt que de l'ouvrir et de ne laisser aucun doute sur le sujet !"

 _Le goujat !_

"Mais tu sais à un turc on lui parle turc, à un con on lui parle con !"

" Alors ça s'est bien passé ? Avait demandé calmement Odette alors qu'ils venaient de partir.

\- Parfaitement, pourquoi ? "

 **o0o0o0o**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu, le titre du prochain sera 'en retard' Musique** **de Sammy Fain, Paroles de Bob Hilliard , Adaptation française de Louis Sauvat, Interprétée par Guy Pierault . Oui encore une chanson 'pour enfant', va falloir vous y habituer )**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Je suis en retard

Oyez brave gens, nous sommes de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour)

 **Résumé :** Que croyez-vous ? Que l'on puisse échapper au mariage arrangé juste parce que l'on se nomme Sirius Black ? Et bien sachez que vous divaguez totalement ! Un James amoureux, un Remus défaitiste, un Peter dénigré et un Sirius orgueilleux. Esther en fera voir à ce dernier des vertes et des pas mures, n'en déplaise à Remus.

 **Rating :** M

 **Remerciement :** Bien évidemment, il faut remercier Miss Matoo et Miss Patate, pour leur aide non négligeable. Mais également Sirichou, pour son commentaire qui fait chaud au cœur.

 **Warning :** Ni Remus, ni Sirius, ni James, ne nous appartiennent, puisqu'ils appartiennent déjà à Joanne Rowling. (Même si ça ne nous dérangerait pas plus que cela, hein.)

 **Auteur :** C'EST NOUS ! (Non je ne suis pas schizophrène, on est juste trois à écrire)

 **o0o0o0o**

 **Chapitre 2 : Je suis en retard**

 **Des chœurs de Alice au pays des merveilles**

 **o0o0o0o**

 **26 Août 1971 :**

Euphemia Potter, comme chaque matin, après avoir pris un bon petit déjeuner, avoir étendu son linge sur le tancarville, être passée dans le jardin et avoir embrassé son mari qui partait au travail, se dirigea vers la chambre au bout du couloir, celle juste à côté des toilettes et du tableau de Linfred de Stinchcombe. Elle dépassa l'ancêtre de son mari avec un petit sourire en signe de salut.

« Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? demanda l'homme, Comment va le monde ?

\- Bien et vous ? Le monde va, dans la mesure ou un pervers égocentrique menace l'Europe magique. Rétorqua la femme directement, en époussetant un bibelot.

\- C'est fort fâcheux, répondit le tableau sur le même ton de désinvolture.

\- Comme vous le dites… »

Le moral plus bas, la mère rentra dans la chambre de son fils. Étonnant ou non, une odeur de fauve y régnait, un caleçon traînait à ses pied et James était en train de ronfler. Ce gosse est d'un bordélisme sans nom ! Il fallait comprendre cette pauvre Euphemia, l'air était à peine respirable, si un sous-vêtement ne gisait pas par terre, elle jurerait être dans gymnase. Son fils la prenait elle pour un elfe de maison ? Elle tenta tant bien que mal d'accéder à la fenêtre, qu'elle ouvrit, laissant entrer l'air frais, mais aussi, au grand dam de son fils, la lumière. Le fils qui se mit à grogner aussitôt que les rayons de soleil eurent passé outre ses paupières, qui étaient pourtant closes.

« Aller bouge-toi James, tu vas les faire attendre… Et range-moi cette bauge par merlin ! Lui asséna Euphemia sur le ton automatique de celle qui a l'habitude.

\- Qui ? bredouilla le garçon, son front émergeant à peine des couvertures,

\- Qui quoi ? souffla-t-elle, exaspérée.

James sortit la tête en grognant mais ne se releva pas :

\- Je vais faire attendre qui ?

\- Merlin, James, tu as oublié ? Bon, écoute tant pis pour toi, si tu n'as pas de fourniture pour Poudlard c'est toi qui en payeras les pots cassés… ET RANGE-MOI CE BORDEL ! »

Sur ces doux mots, elle sortit de la "chambre", non sans shooter dans le caleçon qui faisait office d'accueil à l'entrée.

 **o0o0o0o**

Il paraîtrait que Sirius rangeait sa chambre mieux que James. C'est faux. Dans le genre 'je te fais des montagnes avec des feuilles de papier à peine griffonnées' on faisait pas mieux. Par contre, lui ne laissait pas traîner ses caleçons puisque sa mère lui achetait des slips… Mais c'est une autre histoire. Puisque nous en sommes au slip, c'est dans un de ceux-ci que Sirius se prit les pieds. Ce qui fit un gros BOUM.

Bah ça commence bien, c'te journée...

Suite à cela, il sauta sous la douche, non sans remarquer qu'une tache violine était apparu sur son genou gauche. On ne saurait dire, si c'était pour tester ses limites ou car il était intrigué par cette petite imperfection, mais il appuya son index contre l'accroc. Evidemment cela lui fit mal. Evidemment t'as mal, c'est un bleu… pauvre truffe ! il entendait déjà la voix d'Esther le sermonner. Il se redressa et commença à shampouiner son crâne du bout des doigts.

Ses cheveux trempés lui tombaient devant les yeux, comme les franges d'une serpillère espagnole. Parfois, comme à cet instant, il rêvait de les couper. Puis il se ravisait, se disant que ça formait une partie de son charme. Sirius, déjà âgé de onze ans, était pleinement conscient de son aspect plutôt peu désagréable et en était très fier.

 **o0o0o0o**

Elle voulait une chouette, qu'elle appellerait Gabriel. Pourquoi Gabriel ? Car Saint Gabriel était le Saint patron des postiers. Car oui Isobel était catholique, et elle en était fière. La jeune fille était allongée sur son lit en regardant le plafond, les mains posées sur son ventre, en attendant que sa mère vienne la chercher pour partir chez sa meilleure amie. Quand on parle du loup on en voit le bout de la queue, elle entendi les claquements des talons de sa mère.

Aliénor était une petite femme aux jolies boucle blondes tirant sur le blanc, aux petits yeux marrons et aux lèvres rouges. Sa fille en était son sosie. Elles étaient calmes, sage et sournoise. Elles voyaient tout, savaient tout, mais gardaient un grand sens de l'écoutes. Isobel et Aliénor se ressemblait tellement que l'on aurait pu douter du lien de parenté entre la jeune fille, et son père ; Richard.

Toute deux habillé de leurs grandes robes noires, elles prirent la cheminée direction ;

« Manoir de Pendennis, Falmouth, Cornouaille »

 **o0o0o0o**

Odette Walsh se tenait dans la cage de son escalier, les mains sur la taille, les sourcils froncés. Visiblement, elle n'était pas de bonne humeur, humeur due aux moult bêtises qu'avait produit la nouvelle petite attraction d'Esther. Un chat noir. Cela faisait à peine deux jours qu'il était là, il avait déjà cassé plus de choses que sa propriétaire. Et ça, c'était exceptionnel. Max et sa fille en étaient totalement gagas, ce qui n'était clairement pas le cas de la mère de famille, qui en avait plus qu'assez de courir après cette saleté de boule de poil… À non pardon, 'ce chat norvégien'. Ce chat qui n'avait toujours pas de nom. Et ce matin, en voyant qu'Esther ne se réveillait pas, il s'était mis à miauler devant la porte de leur chambre. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, Odette n'avait que moyennement apprécié être réveillé à cinq heures du matin.

« Esther ! Lève toi ! Tu es en retard ! hurla une voix féminine d'en bas des escaliers.

La jeune fille répondit sans même vraiment prendre le temps de réflexion :

\- Hum ? Nan !

\- ESTHER ! Ne me force pas à monter, ou je te colle la peau des fesses sur l''œil ! Tu descends… MAINTENANT ! rétorqua sa mère plus ou moins calmement.

\- Nan pas envie…

-Très bien… de toute manière Aliénor et Isobel et t'attendent. Lâcha Odette en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

\- QUOI ? hurla la tête brune. »

La jeune fille dévala les escaliers à tout berzingue, seulement habillée d'une grande chemise de nuit lui tombant aux chevilles en coton épais, brodé au niveau de l'encolure et des manches. Manches qui étaient légèrement trop grandes et qui pendaient le long de ses poignets. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et ébouriffés, lui donnant un côté fiancée de Frankenstein, assez drôle. S'ils avaient été démêlés, ils descendraient le long de son dos, mais comme ce n'était pas le cas, les nœuds étant tels qu'ils lui arrivaient aux épaules. Ajoutons à cela son regard qui à son habitude avait un côté effrayant. Ses yeux brillaient toujours d'une façon étrange et à ce moment précis de la sortie du lit, on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait été possédée. Devant elle se trouvait Aliénor, souriante, Isobel hilare, et sa mère beaucoup moins hilare.

« Ah bah c'est beau l'exhibitionnisme tient… File te changer avant que je te flanque à la rue nue ! allé ouste ! »

 **o0o0o0o**

En trois ans, peu de choses avaient changé. Bien que le 'sois amie avec le jeune Sirius' soit devenu 'sois la fiancée du jeune Sirius' qui n'avait pas fait l'unanimité à l'époque. En partant des principaux concernés, qui, sans le dire réellement à leur tuteur, n'étaient pas ravis du tout, mais alors pas du tout. Pourquoi ne pas se plaindre alors ? Nos protagonistes sont jeunes mais, n'en déplaise à Esther, pas si stupides, y compris Sirius. Ils savaient très bien que leur accord était accessoire et que se plaindre n'arrangerait clairement pas le statut du garçon dans sa famille ; qui je le rappelle était 'tête de turc'. Le jeune homme se faisait mille films et mille cauchemars lorsqu'on lui rappelait et la jeune fille préférait remettre ses pensées au lendemain. Le lendemain n'était jamais arrivé. Ce qui n'avait rien arrangé à l'animosité masquée entre eux. Ce qui était d'autant plus insolite, c'est que celui dont le physique était qualifié de parfait pour un sang pur, mais à l'attitude non conforme, était fiancé à la fille dont le physique était non conforme, mais à l'attitude qualifiée de parfaite pour une sang-pur. Enfin, c'était la vision de ceux qui ne connaissait pas parfaitement les deux lascars.

Ces deux-là étaient dans le salon en compagnie de James, Isobel et la mère de cette dernière qui les accompagnaient, attendant pour faire leurs fournitures de rentrée. Les quatre mères l'avaient décidé ; chaque année l'une prendrait en charge les courses, l'année suivante se serait une autre et ainsi de suite. Esther, James et Sirius avaient leur petite bougette en poche, contenant aussi la liste des fournitures. Il était dix heures trente-trois, et ça devait déjà faire une bonne demis heure qu'ils devraient être partie.

« Maman, on y va… où sont les clefs ? demanda Esther en remuant dans tous les sens pour trouver ces petites choses métalliques.

\- Ce n'est pas toi, qui les as ?

\- Si je te demande c'est que je ne les ai pas…

\- De toute manière c'est jamais personne ! MAX ! Tu n'as pas vu les clefs ? s'exaspéra la génitrice à bout de nerfs.

\- Non… regarde dans la buanderie, supposa son mari sans vraiment s'y intéresser.

\- C'est moi qui fais toujours tout dans cette maison…. Elles n'y sont pas ! Bon je vais voir en haut... ESTHER ! ON N'EST PAS À VERSAILLES ICI ! VA ÉTEINDRE LA LUMIÈRE DE TA CHAMBRE ! hurla Mme Wells en montant les escaliers.

\- Tu peux le faire s'il te plait ? tu es déjà en haut… lui répondit Esther en sortant un trousseau de clefs du plat de l'entrée.

\- HÉ HO ! Je ne suis pas ta copine ! Ha bah, faites des gosses tiens… Écoutez je serai là, tu n'as pas besoin des clefs… » finit par lâcher Odette qui n'en pouvait déjà plus, vivement la rentrée !

 **o0o0o0o**

« Tu n'oublies pas … commença Odette

\- Si je me perds je reste sans bouger en attendant que Aliénor viennent me trouver et si y'a quelqu'un de bizarre je rentre dans un magasin et je cherche une vieille dame. » termina sa fille, exaspérée.

 _Oui bah elle, elle n'a pas lu Blanche-Neige…_

 **o0o0o0o**

Il était une fois une baguette qui attendait un acheteur. Elle mesurait trente-cinq centimètres et était constituée de Pin et de plumes d'oiseau-tonnerre. Elle était là, bien au chaud dans sa boîte, enveloppée de velours violet afin de ne pas s'abîmer. Elle n'attendait plus rien de la vie, en même temps, ça faisait tout de même cent douze ans qu'elle poireautait dans cette boîte. Soudain le tiroir dans lequel elle était coincée avec ses "collègues" se mit à bringuebaler. Puis sa boîte fût soulevée, ouverte, le velours écarté… Et une main l'agrippa et l'agita. On la sortit de sa boite, elle ne pouvait voir que ces petits doigts l'attraper fermement… puis d'un coup… elle fut remise dans sa boite. ; et elle fut de nouveau bringuebalée de droite à gauche. _Je ne suis pas trop d'accord moi ! Eh oh ! Arrêtez, je vais vomir !_

 **o0o0o0o**

Non loin de là, un jeune garçon restait planté sur l'avenue, les yeux ronds comme deux Souaffles. Ses parents appréhendaient souvent de le sortir dans des endroits avec de la foule, connaissant sa réticence, et ayant peur pour lui pour à peu près tout ce qui était nouveau. Mais là, malgré les bousculades, le petit Remus pouvait dire qu'il était ébahi et totalement fasciné. Sa mère était contente de le voir si heureux, cet air de pur bonheur si normal sur le visage pour un enfant de son âge ! Quelle surprise ! Son petit bébé… qui quitterait bientôt le nid. Les yeux du garçon essayaient d'attraper toutes les couleurs du Chemin à la fois, toutes les enseignes, les bricoles qu'on y vendait… A la librairie Fleury Bott, son père dut le tirer par la manche souple de sa robe pour l'empêcher de feuilleter tous les livres du magasin. A la boutique d'ingrédients de potions, même cirque alors que ses pupilles dilatées ne cessaient de passer d'une étagère de bocaux de formol à l'autre. Un peu moins d'intérêt chez Guipure, où un garçon avec des lunettes et aux cheveux ébouriffés marmonnait des injures, alors qu'il venait d'apprendre que le Quidditch était interdit aux premières années. Dans la ménagerie ou la volière, malgré son vif intérêt pour les animaux, aucun ne lui plaisait particulièrement… Et puis, il avait peur de leurs réactions lorsqu'il sentait le prédateur… J'aurai tout le temps de me décider une autre année, je suis déjà assez stressé pour ne pas m'encombrer d'un animal supplémentaire…

 **o0o0o0o**

Isobel et sa mère entraient à peine chez madame Guipure avec James, lorsque Esther sortit de chez Ollivander. C'est le bras chargé de tout un tas de fournitures en tout genre qu'elle avança jusqu'à Sirius qui bavait devant une vitrine. Elle tourna la tête pour voir quel était le magasin en question. Évidemment, il fallait que ce soit le Magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch !

« Sirius, l'agressa la brunette, où sont-ils ?

\- Qui donc ? Sursauta son "fiancé",

\- Bah le suricate qui se baladait sur le dos d'un phacochère…. De qui crois-tu que je parle pauvre abruti ! James, Aliénor et Isobel… lâcha la jeune fille exaspérée en essayant de mieux contenir ses nombreux et gros achats dans ses petits bras.

\- Chez Madame Guipure, et je ne suis pas un abruti ! S'énerva le garçon en lâchant sa vitrine pour la regarder s'agiter derrière ses boîtes,

Esther rit amèrement :

\- Oui c'est ça et moi je suis un mandrill qui chante.

Elle le tira par le bras jusqu'au magasin d'uniformes, mais Sirius était toujours aussi réticent à vouloir y entrer, il préférait mille fois rester regarder ce magnifique nimbus 1980. Et l'inévitable se produisit.

\- Bon tu rentres par cette porte ou c'est mon pied qui va te rentrer dans les fesses ! dit la jeune sorcière en tirant, non sans violence, sur le bras de son idiot "d'ami".

\- Calme toi je regarde… tenta Sirius en dégageant son bras,

\- Tu as assez regardé, maintenant faut rentrer, ou tu passeras ton année à poil dans les couloirs !

\- Ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça… dit-il sans la suivre mais en attendant sa réponse.

\- Bon tu laisses tes fantasmes d'exhibitionnisme là où ils sont et tu rentres MAINTENANT ! finit-elle par crier en entrant définitivement dans la boutique.

\- Oui bah c'est bon j'arrive » Souffla le petit brun en la suivant, puisque quoi qu'il en dise, il finissait toujours par plus ou moins lui obéir.

o0o0o0o

« Alors, ça s'est bien passé ? Avait demandé calmement Odette alors qu'elle venait de rentrer.

\- Parfaitement, pourquoi ? »

 **o0o0o0o**

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu, le titre du prochain sera « Orgueil et Préjugés » livre de Jane Austen. Oui ce n'est pas une chanson enfantine (Mais il se peut qu'elles reviennent fréquemment ;)


	3. Chapitre 3 : Orgeuil et préjugés

Oyez brave gens, nous sommes de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour)

 **Résumé :** Que croyez-vous ? Que l'on puisse échapper au mariage arrangé juste parce que l'on se nomme Sirius Black ? Et bien sachez que vous divaguez totalement ! Un James amoureux, un Remus défaitiste, un Peter dénigré et un Sirius orgueilleux. Esther en fera voir à ce dernier des vertes et des pas mures, n'en déplaise à Remus.

 **Rating :** M

 **Remerciement :** Bien évidemment, il faut remercier Miss Matoo et Miss Patate, pour leur aide non négligeable.

 **Warning :** Ni Remus, ni Sirius, ni James, ne nous appartiennent, puisqu'ils appartiennent déjà à Joanne Rowling. (Même si ça ne nous dérangerait pas plus que cela, hein.)

 **Auteur :** Je crois que c'est nous, mais je vais vérifier.

 **o0o0o0o**

 **Chapitre 3 : Orgueil et Préjugés**

 **De Jane Austen**

 **o0o0o0o**

 **1 septembre 1971**

Une masse démesurée pesait sur les épaule du jeune Remus John Lupin. Il était là, face au train, sur le quai 9 ¾, la valise à la main. Le jeune garçon n'avait aucune envie de monter dans le train. Non pas que les trains en générale l'effraie, mais le problème venait de ce train-ci en particulier. Premièrement il était rouge, et le rouge c'est agressif comme couleur, non ? Ensuite, Remus était peut-être légèrement agoraphobe. Et enfin, il ne connaissait personne, dans ce train. En grandissant bien au chaud, chez lui, enfermé avec ses livres et les bras accueillant de sa mère, il s'était fermé la possibilité de socialiser avec les jeunes de son âge. De plus, ses parents ne l'avaient pas vraiment encouragé à sortir et explorer les alentours. Son handicap laissait comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la famille. Chaque jour depuis son 'accident', il avait peur, peur que la femme qu'il croisait au coin de sa rue ou le marchand de journaux comprennent ce qu'il était. Mais pourtant sa mère l'envoyait tout de même chercher le pain.

Remus Lupin n'était pas quelqu'un de très sociable. _Toujours coincé dans les jupons de sa mère._ Lui disait sa grand-mère paternelle morte l'an passé. Il était très angoissé par la vie, et la réception de sa lettre le 10 mars dernier, n'avait pas été synonyme de bonheur pour lui. Il avait eu rendez-vous avec le directeur, qui s'obstinait à le vouloir à Poudlard, peu importait la lycanthropie du garçon, il était accepté dans l'école écossaise.

N'écoute la critique que si elle est positive, Remus. Ne te laisse pas écraser, et reste intègre à toi-même. Tu es intelligent et poli, tu réussiras dans la vie, alors ne laisse pas des personnes bêtes et méchantes te faire du mal. Ceci fut la dernière parole de sa mère. Fais attention à toi, sois discret, et essaie de ne pas te faire prendre. Je ne t'interdirai pas certaines fréquentations, mais évite les Sang-Pur. Ils sont souvent arrogants, bêtes et méchants. Ce doit être dû à leur consanguinité. Celles-ci furent les dernières paroles de son père. Après ça, Remus s'était dirigé vers le train, et cela faisait maintenant une bonne minute qu'il était là, à le regarder, ce train. Dans un élan d'on ne sait quoi, il s'empara fermement de la poignée de sa valise et monta dans le wagon A. Il allait falloir trouver un compartiment de préférence vide, et attendre huit heures. _Merlin que ce train est lent._ Mais déjà, il faut réussir à hisser sa valise.

« Tu veux de l'aide ? Le surprit une voix dans son dos;

\- Oui s'il vous plaît. Murmura-t-il timidement.

\- Pas besoin de me vouvoyer, je suis Bilius Weasley, le préfet de Gryffondor, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit demande moi, je suis dans le compartiment 4 du wagon C. Répondit le jeune homme en soulevant la valise avec facilité.

\- Merci… » Chuchota presque Remus, impressionné par le personnage qui lui était donné d'observer.

Le grand roux était reparti. _Et pour un roux, il était très roux_. Remus avança dans le long couloir, son sac en bandoulière pendant le long de son bras, frottant de manière régulière contre sa cuisse. Plus les compartiments défilaient sous ses yeux, plus il comprit qu'il lui serait impossible d'en avoir un à lui seul. Ils étaient tous remplis au moins à moitié, et Remus n'avait pas tellement envie de s'engager dans une discussion. Il voulait juste se mettre tranquillement à lire. Arrivé au bout du train, il trouva un compartiment quasiment vide - car oui ça aurait été trop beau s'il l'était entièrement -, le rideau à demi clos, et il ne voyait qu'une paire de jambes. Il remit sa chemise et son épi en place, il redressa ses épaules et la tête, et frappa contre la vitre. Remus n'entendit aucun signalement comme quoi il pouvait entrer, alors il attendit. Au bout d'une dizaine de seconde il toqua à nouveau. Rien. _Que Maman me pardonne pour mes manières._ Il tira la chevillette.

Il découvrit alors une fille aux cheveux noirs qui devait avoir son âge, assise en lisant un livre. Elle avait la tête penchée, il ne pouvait voir son visage. Il se racla la gorge, mais elle ne l'entendit pas. Il tapota sur son épaule, elle releva la tête.

« Je peux m'installer ici ? ça ne vous dérange pas ? Osa-t-il lui demander.

\- Ouais vas-y. Ne me vouvoie pas, je dois avoir ton âge… Première année ? Articula la jeune fille.

\- Oui. Répondit-il avec le peu d'assurance dont il pouvait faire preuve.

\- Tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Remus et toi ? Lui-dit-il en s'asseyant sur la banquette en face d'elle.

\- Esther. Tu lis quoi ? Interrogea la demoiselle en observant en direction des mains de Remus.

\- 'Madame Frisby et les rats de Nimh' tu connais ? lui répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres. Le sourire du jeune homme était assez étrange, on aurait dit qu'il se retenait de quelque chose, ou comme si ça ne lui était pas naturel.

\- Ouais je l'ai lu l'année dernière, ce n'est pas mal, mais je trouve que Frisby est un peu trop niaise. Lâcha Esther en remettant le nez dans son bouquin.

\- C'est vrai, mais Jérémy est désopilant.

\- Tu lis beaucoup de livres moldus?

\- Ma mère est moldue, alors ça aide.

\- La chance, ça doit être super niveau mixité ! S'enthousiasma Esther.

\- Je n'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle… Y'a aucun moldu dans ta famille ?

\- Non tous sorciers, j'ai eu une grande tante Cracmole, mais sinon, ils sont absolument tous sorciers.

\- T'es de sang pur, donc ? S'inquiéta un peu Remus en repensant aux paroles de son père.

\- Ça te dérange ? Interrogea-t-elle, le nez quelque peu retroussé.

\- Non…

\- Ah bah d'accord, bonjour la tolérance ! Je savais qu'il y avait du racisme envers les sang-mêlé et les né-Moldus, mais contre les sang-pur… Chapeau ! S'énerva la jeune fille.

\- Je n'ai rien dit… tenta de la rassurer son compagnon de wagon.

\- Mais visiblement tu n'en penses pas moins ! Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. _Pour une fois que je trouve quelqu'un qui aime lire, il faut qu'il ait des idées fermées! Si ça se trouve c'est un adorateur du Ku Klux Klan! À surveiller... Ce n'est pas parce que la plupart des mangemorts sont des sangs purs que tous les sangs purs sont des mangemorts. Bonjour le raccourci ! Généraliser tout et n'importe quoi n'apporte rien de bon, c'est papa qui me l'a dit!_ Et puis, la porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur James, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude -comme si c'était possible- suivi de Sirius, les mains dans les poches et le regard blasé.

« Ah Esther ! Je t'ai trouvé. Hurla presque le jeune Potter.

\- Non moi c'est Samantha, je ne sais pas qui est Esther… susurra la brunette sur un ton qui se voulait énervé.

\- Ah ah trop drôle… J'ai vu la plus belle créature du monde… répondit James du tac au tac sans remarquer la contrariété de son amie.

\- Ô Narcisse tu t'es regardé dans un miroir ? Visiblement non, tu en aurais profité pour te coiffer.

\- C'est une belle rousse. Continua le jeune homme en pleine rêverie.

\- Oui donc effectivement ce n'est pas toi…

\- Ta gueule Esther, laisse-le finir... ajouta Sirius qui n'avait pas encore dit quoi que ce soit.

\- Hé ho… entama Esther avant d'être coupée par le romantique de la bande.

\- Commencez pas !

\- Où est Isobel ? Interrogea la demoiselle pour changer de sujet.

\- Dans le compartiment de Lily et sa serpillère. Cracha presque Sirius en repensant au garçon ressemblant à un ustensile de nettoyage qui restait avec la dulcinée de son ami.

\- Que c'est aimable de ta part Sirius, de lui avoir déjà donné un surnom. S'amusa Esther.

\- En parlant de serpillère, tu as trouvé un nom à ton immonde boule de poil ? Demanda-t-il à sa « fiancée ».

\- Ça s'appelle un chat, tu connais ?

\- On a dit quoi ? Bon… il s'appelle comment ? S'impatienta James.

\- J'hésite j'aime bien Iscariote… répondit Esther sur le ton de la réflexion.

\- T'es catholique toi maintenant ? Se demanda James un peu perdu.

\- Ça m'étonnerait, si elle l'avait été, elle n'aurait certainement pas pris le prénom de Judas » Répondit calmement Remus, le nez encore plongé dans son livre.

Il était pour l'instant passé inaperçu aux deux intrus, ce qui n'était plus le cas, puisque ces deux-là le fixaient actuellement avec des yeux de merlan frit. Esther le regardait avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Il remarqua sur le coup l'asymétrie de couleur de ses yeux. ll n'avait pour l'instant pas fait attention, ils ne s'étaient pas regardés dans les yeux. Avec cette lueur ajoutée, elle était effrayante. Mais il ne fit rien paraître, Remus savait à quel point c'était difficile d'être différent. Bien que là ce ne soit qu'une couleur d'yeux, elle n'était pas dangereuse –pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas le personnage- mais les quolibets à cet âge-là allaient vite, et sur quelque chose d'aussi voyant que les yeux, ils allaient encore plus vite.

« Bingo Remus.

\- Qui c'est ? Demanda Sirius, en remettant son ourlet de pantalon.

\- Je viens de te le dire, triple buse, c'est Remus.

\- Ça ne nous dit pas qui c'est. Rectifia James, qui n'avait pas tellement envie que ces deux-là se produisent en spectacle.

\- Il cherchait un Wagon, il m'a trouvé.

\- Merci pour la description, M. Balzac, répondit la personne la plus concernée par cette conversation, avec un air malicieux.

\- Mais de rien Conrad. Lui rétorqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Hein ? Description, s'il vous plait, je ne pige rien. Demanda James qui observait les deux complices.

\- James, tu vois l'auteur préféré de maman ; Byron. James hocha vite fait la tête, le nom lui disait exceptionnellement quelque chose. Bah il a écrit un poème qui s'appelle le Corsaire. Le brun continuait de hocher de la tête, pour l'instant il comprenait. Conrad est un personnage sarcastique de ce poème, finit-elle avec une petite moue devant l'inculture de son ami, c'est à ce moment-là que Remus lui envoya un regard complice qui la fit rire.

\- Ok mais ça ne nous explique pas qui est Mr Zablac » Répondit Sirius, les mains sur la taille.

Pendant ce temps, un chat était venu se loger sur les jambes d'un Remus stoïque. Généralement les animaux ne s'approchaient pas de lui. Ça devait être un chat stupide ou suicidaire, ou les deux. Toujours était-il que le félin était calmement posé sur lui. Le jeune homme, un peu intimidé par cette petite boule de poils, pas plus grande que son pied, tenta de poser sa main sur le dos de l'animal qui se mit à ronronner. Il se dit qu'il pourrait se faire à cette sensation de poil de chat sous sa paume de sa main.

« Balzac, Sirius, Balzac, je sais que c'est compliqué pour toi de parler autrement qu'en monosyllabique mais tout de même. Lui rétorqua fièrement la jeune fille. Et pour ta gouverne, Honoré de Balzac est un auteur français connu pour ses descriptions assez longues et fastidieuses.

\- Pauvre truffe… Souffla Sirius.

\- J'aurais pu t'appeler Marcel Proust. Coupa Remus, qui avait commencé à comprendre qu'il ne valait mieux pas laisser une si belle occasion à ces deux-là de se chamailler.

\- Ça aurait été trop, on va se contenter de Balzac pour l'instant. Siffla Esther en jetant un regard moqueur à ce qui lui servait de fiancé.

\- Et sinon le deuxième nom pour ton chat ? demanda l'ébouriffé qui avait marre de cette conversation auquel il ne comprenait rien.

\- Socrate. Devant la mine déconfite des trois garçons, elle commença à leur expliquer. Les chats sont mortels. Ils hochèrent la tête, visiblement Remus ayant compris où elle les menait, se mit à sourire. Toujours avec son espèce de sourire mi retenu mi pincé qui lui était propre, mais cela restait un sourire. Socrate est mortel…

\- Donc Socrate est un chat ! finit le garçon, comme s'il n'avait pu empêcher cette phrase de sortir de sa bouche. À ce moment-là le fameux Socrate/ Iscariote se retourna sur le dos. Avec un peu d'appréhension, Remus posa sa main sur le ventre de l'animal qui se mit à gigoter en continuant de ronronner. Visiblement il avait apprivoisé la bête et il était en bonne voie pour apprivoiser la maîtresse.

-Exactement ! Bon moi je vais aller voir si mon Isobel n'a pas été javellisé par votre serpillère. Les gars, je vous laisse Remus vous ne me le cassez pas. Pour une fois que quelqu'un a un peu de culture ici. Elle leur fit un signe de la main. Socrate ! le chat resta niché sur les jambes de Remus.

 **o0o0o0o**

"GRYFFONDOR"

James et Esther se regardèrent choqués. Ça sentait le roussi pour le petit Sirius. Remus à côté d'eux ne comprenait pas leur effarement. C'est si horrible que ça d'être à Gryffondor ? Visiblement l'effarement n'était pas visible que sur les visages de James et d'Esther. Sirius faisait une syncope sur le tabouret, Minerva Mcgonagall avait les yeux aussi exorbités que l'un de ces petits chiens moldus étranges, sans compter Horace Slughorn qui avait faillit recracher sa gorgée de vin. Non vraiment c'était une situation plus qu'étrange, un Black à Gryffondor, sérieusement? L'effarement passé, la directrice de Gryffondor continua la liste.

"Joseph Bulstrode"

Le jeune Sirius se dirigea tout penaud vers la table des rouge et or, s'asseyant à la droite du préfet, qui le regardait intrigué. Remus trépignait de savoir ou il allait être réparti, il voulait être à Serdaigle. Là-bas on ne lui demanderai pas de rendre des comptes, il ne serait pas mal vu ou juste étrange de lire autant, et puis c'est joli le bleu, non? Après tout il n'était ni spécialement ambitieux, ni travailleur ni hardi.

"Remus John Lupin"

Le jeune homme s'assit sur le tabouret au bois vermoulu, et une sensation très désagréable d'intrusion dans son cerveau le prit aux tripes. Le chapeau murmurait, il ne sut jamais réellement ce qu'il disait, par contre il entendit très bien son cri dans toute la salle.

"GRYFFONDOR"

Visiblement être envoyé à Gryffondor était source de surprise. Enfin pas pour tout le monde puisque sans surprise James et Lily y furent envoyés. contrairement à Severus et Isobel qui prirent la direction 'table de gauche'. Ce dernier tirait une tête d'enterrement -pour changer- et restait là, à fixer désespérément les rainures et noeud du bois composant cette dite table de gauche -alias la table de serpentard.

"Esther Proserpine Walsh"

La jeune fille déposa son séant sur l'assise, bien déterminée à ne pas y rester plus qu'il ne fallait. Aussitôt le chapeau posé sur son cuir chevelu, elle se mit à entendre des voix. _Oh mince je deviens Jeanne d'Arc !_ _ **Intéressant, ça ne va pas être facile… Loyale et persévérante, je pourrais t'envoyer à Poufsouffle …**_ _Pourquoi pas au bagne pendant que vous y êtes ?_ _ **Sûre ?**_ _On ne peut plus sûre, oui. Déjà que le jaune c'est pas vraiment ce que je qualifierais de joli, si c'est pour se taper un blaireau comme animal totem… Non merci!_ _ **La maison de Helga poufsouffle ne se limite pas à cela.**_ _M'en fous, je veux pas! Si vous me mettez à Poufsouffle, vous aurez une mort sur la conscience, c'est à prendre ou à laisser._ _ **Bien … Tu es curieuse et érudite, pourquoi pas Serdaigle ?**_ _Oui !_ _ **Tu n'évoluerais pas, ce serait le choix de facilité.**_ _Vous avez vraiment décidé de me casser les pieds, hein?_ _ **Laissez moi travailler, je me décarcasse pour vous là, alors faites profil bas.**_ _Gnnn._ _ **Gryffondor? Tu es déterminée et hardie, bien que cela frôle la témérité. Je ne vais rien dire. Mais pas assez sincère et courageuse, pour cela.**_ _Vous me prenez pour le vilain petit canard?_ _ **Taisez vous ! Ca fait déjà cinq minutes que nous y sommes, si vous continuez à m'interrompre ce sera Poufsouffle et rien d'autre!**_ _D'accord je me tais._ _ **On rentre dans le principal problème, vous êtes rusée, provocatrice, vous vous affranchissez des règles un peu trop vite pour le règlement de cette école, vous êtes fière et ambitieuse… Mais aussi étrangement que cela puisse être vous n'avez pas la mentalité pour**_ _. Les inscriptions pour Beauxbâtons sont toujours disponibles?_ _ **Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Je vais faire au plus logique, puisque visiblement coopérer n'est pas dans vos cordes.**_ _Non pas Poufsouffle !_

"SERPENTARD !"

 **o0o0o0o**

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu, le titre du prochain sera « Get off my back » de Bryan Adams. Et oui ca retourne sur des chansons de dessin animés, je vous l'avais dit !


	4. Chapter 4 : Get off my back

**Oyez brave gens, nous sommes de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour)**

 **Résumé :** Que croyez-vous ? Que l'on puisse échapper au mariage arrangé juste parce que l'on se nomme Sirius Black ? Et bien sachez que vous divaguez totalement ! Un James amoureux, un Remus défaitiste, un Peter dénigré et un Sirius orgueilleux. Esther en fera voir à ce dernier des vertes et des pas mures, n'en déplaise à Remus.

 **Rating :** M

 **Remerciement :** Bien évidemment, il faut remercier Miss Matoo et Miss Patate, pour leur aide non négligeable.

 **Warning :** Ni Remus, ni Sirius, ni James, ne nous appartiennent, puisqu'ils appartiennent déjà à Joanne Rowling. (Même si ça ne nous dérangerait pas plus que cela, hein.)

 **Auteur :** Je crois que c'est nous, mais je vais vérifier.

 **o0o0o0o**

 **Chapitre** **4** **:** **Get off my back**

 **De** **Bryan ( Dumbledore) Adams**

 **o0o0o0o**

 **1 Septembre 1971 :**

Assise à la droite de Severus Rogue et en face d'Isobel, Esther rêvassait. Son regard vagabondait de droite à gauche, et il finit par rencontrer celui de Remus John Lupin. La brunette lui fit un franc sourire, qu'il lui rendit timidement, à sa manière. Saisissant un quartier d'orange qui traînait à sa gauche elle le glissa dans sa bouche pour en faire un sourire, le jeune garçon releva son sourcil gauche en signe d'étonnement. En réponse elle lui fit un clin d'œil qui, si elle avait eu cinq ans de plus, aurait pu paraître séducteur. C'est toujours séduisant une gamine de seize ans avec une orange comme sourire, non ?

A la table des Gryffondor, plus précisément James et Sirius, on se demandait ce qu'il se passait entre ces deux-là pour qu'elle fasse des grimaces pareilles. Ils observaient le jeune garçon se concentrer pour ne pas recracher son jus de citrouille en rigolant devant ce spectacle d'une Esther en train de faire le clown avec des agrumes. Et visiblement personne ne semblait remarquer le show des plus… Original. Isobel et Severus semblaient discuter en ignorant les gesticulations, quand le voisin de ce dernier commença à lui donner des coups de coude. Severus se retourna vers le grand blond qui n'avait pas l'air de fêter la rentrée, loin de là.

« Que fait exactement ta voisine ? lui demanda-t-il sur un ton menaçant.

Esther qui continuait de faire rire le Gryffondor, ne remarquait pas qu'un froid était tombé, et encore moins que le préfet de Serpentard la foudroyait du regard. Elle se retourna finalement vers son voisin à partir du moment où son pied, endolori par un autre pied, commençait vraiment à lui faire mal.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement ? lui demanda froidement le préfet,

-J'essaie de faire rire un ami, et comme tu peux le voir, j'ai l'air d'y arriver. sourit Esther en observant son ami cacher son sourire hilare de sa main droite.

\- Si tu pouvais arrêter de ridiculiser notre maison pour un Gryffondor, ce serait encore mieux.

\- C'est moi que je ridiculise, pas Serpentard.

\- Insupportable gamine immature !…

\- Et moi Esther Proserpine Walsh, mais tu peux m'appeler Esther. Ça doit être dur à porter comme nom ça, 'Insupportable gamine immature', non ? répondit la jeune fille en se tournant enfin vers le blond,

\- Je suis Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, sombre idiote ! Je sais pertinemment qui tu es. Tu ridiculises Serpentard, ta famille et les Black.

\- Pas de problème. » Et elle retourna sagement à son orange qui avait vécu des jours meilleurs. Lucius la foudroya du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que l'effet escompté n'avait pas lieu.

 **o0o0o0o**

Ayant fini son repas, Esther se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor, passant outre les regards noirs des Serpentard.

« Sirius, tu en as parler ? lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. A part deux trois Gryffondor qui lui jetaient eux aussi des regards meurtriers, elle était passée plutôt inaperçu.

-De ? Interrogea son fiancé le regard surpris et la bouche pleine de pain,

\- Personne ne doit être au courant.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin ?

\- Du fait que l'on soit fiancé.

\- Pourquoi ? dit le Gryffondor surpris, ayant enfin avalé son pain.

\- En sortant d'ici je devrai me marier avec toi. Mais en attendant, je veux être libre. Alors jusqu'à nos ASPIC je n'ai aucun lien avec toi de cet ordre, on est d'accord ?

\- Tu sais que la plupart des sang-pur sont au courant ? lâcha-t-il en se retournant vers son assiette.

\- Ce qui représente environ 10% des élèves. Alors ?

\- Vraiment personne ? Même pas ton Remus ? sourit le jeune homme en jetant un regard éloquent à sa fiancée;

\- Personne. Et ce n'est pas mon Remus. Et même mon Remus ne doit pas être au courant, compris ? s'énerva légèrement Esther,

-Tu sais que tu viens de te contredire là ? rigola Sirius,

\- C'est oui ou c'est non ? s'impatienta la brunette

\- Marché conclu. Ce qui veut dire, que je fais ce que je veux ? réalisa le jeune homme avec entrain,

\- Non ça veut juste dire que officiellement on a aucun lien… Rêve pas trop ». Répondit Esther en s'en allant.

 **12 Octobre 1971 :**

Son réveil sonna, et d'une main molle elle l'éteignit et sortit de ses couvertures. On était samedi, comme à son habitude -prise depuis son arrivée à Poudlard- elle se levait aux aurores. Pourquoi me diriez-vous ? Elle avait bien compris que la foule qui se présentait au petit déjeuner n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle aimait côtoyer, alors elle venait en décalé. Après une bonne douche, et avoir enfilé sa robe noire, qu'elle arborait en toutes saisons, elle s'attela à faire ses tresses. Esther n'aimait pas les faire elle-même, normalement c'était Jolly qui s'en occupait. Non pas que ce ne soit pas de son rang, mais elle aimait quand la petite elfe la coiffait, c'était un moment calme. Jolly et Esther s'étaient toujours entendues à merveille. Leur lien ne pouvait se qualifier d'amitié, Jolly se rabaissait continuellement et n'oubliait jamais qui était le maître, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de faire des blagues, ou de confier leurs secrets. Et là, Esther n'avait plus sa confidente. Elle aurait pu se confier à Isobel, qui dormait à poings fermés dans le lit en face, ou à James, qui devait être dans le même état que sa meilleure amie ; mais quelque chose bloquait.

La jeune fille mit une dernière épingle à sa coiffure et enfila ses start-rite. A peine deux minutes plus tard, elle était dans la salle commune, et y croisa Severus dans un canapé en train de lire. Celui-ci ne prenait jamais son petit déjeuner, sous prétexte que ' _déjà que manger le matin me donne la nausée, si en plus je croise des Gryffondor…_ '. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas vraiment cette rivalité entre les maisons. _C'est juste pour pouvoir mettre une étiquette sur les gens, qu'ils font ça. T'es à Gryffondor ? t'es un héros. T'es à Serpentard ? t'es un salopard. T'es à Serdaigle ? T'es intelligent. T'es à Poufsouffle ? … T'aimes manger. Il n'y a pas besoin de nous mettre une étiquette pour savoir si on est bien ou non, on est pas stupide… Ils ont dû faire ça pour les Poufsouffle._ Plus les jours passaient plus elle trouvait les règles stupides. Outre l'extrême favoritisme qui était fait envers les Gryffondor, il y avait vraiment des choses ridicules ici. Pourquoi tous les Gryffondor seraient de bonne personne ? Remus et James l'étaient, mais pour Sirius et Lily elle n'en était pas si sûre.

Car oui, Esther faisait partie de ces rares personnes qui détestaient Lily Evans. Non pas à cause de son statut sanguin, mais à cause de cette manie d'être toujours parfaite. Tout le monde la trouvait parfaite. _Miss Evans ceci, Miss Evans cela._ Slughorn n'en avait que pour la rousse. Non, Esther n'était pas jalouse de celle-ci. _Plutôt crever oui._ Non, simplement déjà dans le train elles avaient eu du mal à se supporter, mais là c'était clair et net, elles se haïssaient. Quand James lui avait demandé pourquoi elle ne l'aimait pas, elle avait juste répondu que sa tête ne lui revenait pas et puis elle avait trouvé plus d'arguments à la mesure que les jours défilaient. ' _Bravo miss Evans, votre devoir sur la goutte de mort vivante est formidable !' Je vais te le faire bouffer ton devoir, avec un peu de chance on t'entendra plus geindre quand tu te fais une égratignure. Ou mieux ! je prépare la potion et là on en entend plus parler tout court !_ Oui décidément, c'était l'amour fou entre ces deux-là.

Après avoir essayé de persuader Severus de venir déjeuner -en vain bien évidemment- elle sortit des appartements des Serpentard afin d'aller déjeuner, _elle_. La jeune fille arriva devant les portes de la grande salle, qu'elle poussa. _Elles sont lourdes ces portes !_ La pièce était quasiment vide. _En même temps, un samedi matin à sept heure dix, fallait pas vraiment compter sur des étudiants pour venir pointer_. Esther s'installa au bout de la table, à au moins vingt bons mètres de ses autres occupants. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, alors qu'elle avalait un morceau de bacon, la Serpentard aperçut un petit brun à l'allure incertaine, à qui elle fit signe.

« Depuis quand tu viens manger aussi tôt Remus ? Interrogea la jeune fille.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, oui j'ai bien dormi, non James n'a pas trop ronflé. Répondit son ami sur le ton de la discussion.

\- Bonjour Remus… Bon dis, tu me réponds ? S'impatienta la demoiselle, en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

\- Je dois juste travailler les potions avec Lily, alors je me suis lever tôt. _Lily, Lily, encore Lily, toujours Lily_. _Overdose de Lily. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils lui trouvent tous à cette nana !_

\- Tu manges avec moi ? Proposa-t-elle,

\- Je ne pense pas avoir le droit. S'attrista le jeune homme,

\- Est-ce interdit de manger à table ?

\- A sa table non mais à celle des autres peut être. Répondit-il.

\- On s'en fiche des autres, assieds-toi ! » Lâcha-t-elle en se retournant vers la table

Finalement il céda et s'installa à ses côtés. Ils discutaient de tout et rien. Ces deux-là étaient devenus inséparables. Du lundi au dimanche, dès qu'il y avait une opportunité pour se voir, ils se voyaient, enfin quand Lily Evans n'était pas dans les parages. Car au grand dam de la jeune fille, son ami s'entendait à merveille avec la rousse. _Et un de plus, un. Je ne sais pas avec quoi elle les hypnotise, mais ça doit pas être légal_. Malgré cela, à eux deux, ils étaient la définition même du mot 'consubstantiel'. Au début, le garçon ne savait pas vraiment sur quel pied danser avec elle, puis il s'était aperçu que ce n'était pas en remettant la parole d'Esther en cause qu'il arriverait à s'en débarrasser –non pas qu'il le veuille, loin de là. Elle n'avait pas l'impression de délaisser James ou Isobel –et encore moins Sirius- ils faisaient leurs petits trucs de leurs côtés et quand ils voulaient se voir, ils se voyaient. Depuis la rentrée elle ne comptait déjà plus le nombre d'heure qu'elle passait à la bibliothèque avec le garçon. Et lui ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il la retrouvait endormie avec un bouquin. Leur amitié était étrange, au-delà du fait que ce soit un Gryffondor et une Serpentard, c'était un garçon et une fille –bien qu'avec les attitudes de garçonne d'Esther, on ne le devinait pas toujours.

« Tu peux me passer le beurre ? Demanda Remus.

\- Nan il est à moi. » Lui répondit elle en attrapant le pot blanc et en le cachant sur ses jambes avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Tu deviens cleptomane toi, maintenant ? rigola Remus en amorçant un mouvement vers le beurre,

\- Tu viens de perdre ta cécité ? je l'ai toujours …

\- Que fait-il ici ? Esther n'ayant que moyennement apprécié avoir été coupée, elle se retourna, pour apercevoir un Lucius Malefoy au-dessus d'elle avec un regard tout aussi noir que celui de la jeune fille.

\- Bah voyons Malefoy, toi aussi tu es aveugle ? Remus déjeune. Lui rétorqua Esther sur un ton provocateur.

\- Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi Walsh tu sais que je suis…

\- Préfet, non je ne l'ai pas oublié, et même si je l'avais oublié c'est écrit sur ton badge. l'interrompit-elle

\- Il n'a rien à faire ici.

\- Si, manger figure toi. D'ailleurs tu devrais le faire, ça doit être toute cette faim qui te met de mauvaise humeur, rétorqua la jeune fille, le beurre toujours entre ses cuisses.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas jouer. Qui est-il ? interrogea Lucius sur un ton des plus snob qu'il soit;

\- Remus je viens de te le dire. Devant le regard menaçant elle comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Et non ce n'est pas un sang pur. C'est fou avec toi j'ai l'impression que l'on parle de concours équestre. 'Tu as vu la ligne de ce pur-sang ? Par merlin ce qu'il court bien.' Je vais t'avouer un truc Malefoy, le poney c'est pas mon tripe et si tu pouvais partir loin de moi en emmenant ta tête de mule avec, ce ne serait pas de refus. Je pensais qu'à seize ans ont était quelqu'un de réfléchi et d'ouvert, visiblement non tu as toujours des œillères . Je n'ai pas envie de faire des cauchemars à base de chevaux de trait, cette nuit. Pas la peine de nous enlever des points se serait de l'abus d'autorité sur mineur. lui lança le jeune fille d'une traite en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Je ne me gênerai pas pour si peu, siffla le préfet

\- Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux Malefoy, je n'aurais qu'à tout dire à Slughorn, après tout c'est pour cela que tu t'es fait réprimander la semaine dernière.

\- Je…bégaya le blond

\- Arrête de te prendre le mors aux dents, après tu vas devoir aller à l'infirmerie pour prendre des calmants et vu comment c'est parti, Pomfresh te donnera une dose de cheval.

\- Esther j'ai fini de déjeuner si tu as besoin de … entama Remus le plus discrètement possible

\- Bien sûr que non, tu me disais encore il y a cinq minutes que tu avais besoin du beurre. dit-elle en le reposant sur la table, bien en évidence.

-Il n'a rien à faire ici ! s'énerva Malefoy

-Tu es bouché ou quoi? Je ne vois pas le problème moi, il reste plein de place à ta gauche, c'est pas Remus qui va priver tes chers compatriotes du déjeuner.

\- C'est un Gryffondor. S'indigna Lucius.

\- Ho mon Dieu Remus, pourquoi ne me l'avais tu pas dit avant, je me sens trahie ! Je suis fortement désappointée. Oh Malefoy c'est grâce à ton génie légendaire que tu l'a su ? Quel fin limier !» Se moqua froidement la demoiselle.

Sous le regard noir de Malefoy, Esther se retourna vers la table pour continuer son déjeuner. Remus ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire, il était partagé entre courir loin de ce grand blond effrayant et sans doute très raciste mais l'idée de terminer ses tartines avec le beurre sur lequel il lorgnait depuis cinq bonnes minutes le séduisait franchement. Et c'est alors qu'il réfléchissait comme jamais que Malefoy s'en alla vers l'autre bout de la salle dans une envolée de cape.

Finalement Remus pourrait manger ses tartines tranquillement… Mais Esther avait de nouveau subtilisé le beurre et le regardait avec un sourire de victoire.

 **31 Janvier 1972 :**

Assise à la table de travail, Isobel, s'occupait de son devoir de Métamorphose sur le sortilège de transfert, lorsque James entra en faisant claquer la porte, ce qui produisit un accroc dans le mur et aussi l'attention de toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce. La blondinette, qui n'avait cure de l'entrée pour le moins fracassante de son ami, n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

« C'est quoi ton numéro de chambre ? Lui demanda James sans préambule.

-Pardon ? Gémit Isobel avec un air choqué.

-Ton numéro de chambre ?

-Pourquoi te je te donnerai mon numéro de chambre ?

-Tu as tout intérêt le faire. Se lassa Potter

\- Tu m'expliques James ?

\- Avec Sirius on prépare une blague pour votre maison, mais si on vous l'a fait à vous aussi je sens que Sirius ne va jamais devenir majeur. ricana-t-il.

\- Remus est au courant ?

\- Oui , Peter aussi mais ils ne veulent pas participer, ils trouvent ça complètement con. murmura le Gryffondor

\- Vous voulez faire quoi exactement ?

\- Juste boucher vos waters avec du papier mâché et des cochenilles écrasées.

\- Ils ont raison, c'est complètement con. souffla Isobel en se retournant vers ses livres.

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, mais le numéro de ta chambre…

\- La dix-septième du couloir de gauche.

\- Il y a pas d'escaliers enchantés ? s'informa James à la manière d'un infiltré.

\- Il n'y pas d'escalier du tout. rétorqua son amie.

\- Donc on peut entrer comme on veut? Chez nous les escaliers des filles sont piégés.

\- Même l'école reconnaît que les Gryffondor sont des pervers.» s'exaspérera la jeune Serpentard.

 **2 Février 1972:**

Isabelle Fournier était de ces jeunes beautés froides que l'on qualifierait d'ici une dizaine d'années de 'femme fatale' . Une belle sang-pur française au carré brun et au teint diaphane, aux yeux bleu persan et aux doigts agiles, au ton sarcastique et au caractère foudroyant.

Adélaïde Schwartzenberger ou plus généralement Adé' Schwartz était une jeune fille drôle. Elle n'était pas à proprement parler belle, mais avait le charme de son pays. Ses cheveux blonds étaient la plupart du temps coincés dans un chignon compliqué et ses joues remontaient lorsqu'elle souriait, lui donnant un petit air de souris de cartoon. Sa voix aiguë énervait les garçons, mais son rire était très communicatif.

Isobel Murphy, Adélaïde Schwartzenberger, Isabelle Fournier et Esther Walsh étaient les 'étrangères'. Le hasard avait voulu cela,et elles en étaient bien heureuses. Pas d'être traitées d'étrangères non, être traitées d'étrangères alors que -à part Adé- elles étaient toutes nées sur le sol britannique, ne leur plaisait pas tant que cela. Comme les familles Walsh et Murphy, la famille Schwartzenberger avait fui son pays natal, pour des raisons politiques, il y avait trois ans de cela. Non, elles étaient heureuses de s'être trouvées et d'avoir formé leur insurrection passive et secrète… Une insurrection un peu bidon, mais une insurrection tout de même. Au début il y avait eu pas mal de confusion de la part de l'allemande entre Isabelle et Isobel, ce qui énervait les deux concernées, bien que ces deux là s'entendaient à merveille. Adélaïde était principalement avec Esther bien que celle-ci soit celle qui partait le plus souvent en vadrouille. Considérons 'partir on ne sait où accompagné de Remus et parfois ses camarades de chambre' comme la vadrouille.

Elles furent réveillées par des hurlements. On était dimanche, visiblement il était sept heures, et le lit en face de l'allemande était vide.

« Elles ont quoi encore à crier! Gémit Isabelle, qui était celle qui avait le lit le plus proche de la porte. Se croyant dans un mauvais film, elle prit son oreiller et le mis sur sa tête pour ne pas entendre les plaintes de jeunes filles surexcitées.

\- Aucune idée, je pencherais pour une mouche qu'elle aurait confondue avec une guêpe. Bah quoi, c'est connu, il y a plein de guêpes en Grande Bretagne, surtout en février ! Dit Esther en entrant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Isobel qui commençait à faire son lit.

\- Je viens de finir mon petit déjeuner alors je viens me brosser les dents, car je suis une jeune fille propre ! Répondit la brunette sur le ton de la dérision, en rentrant dans la salle de bain, laissant la porte grande ouverte.

\- Sinon, tu as une idée de ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Chon dédolé ze chait po. Articula la jeune fille .

\- C'est bien d'être propre mais ça l'est aussi d'être polie, ne parle pas la bouche pleine !

\- T'as qu'à pas me parler si tu veux pas de réponse.» Dit elle en crachant dans le lavabo.

 **4 Février 1972 :**

Elle sortit du bureau de son directeur de maison, les ongles fermement plantés dans ses paumes de main pour ne pas hurler à toute la terre qu'elle vivait la plus belle injustice du monde, au moins ! Car pour une fois elle n'avait rien fait. _Pour une fois !_ Esther le vivait comme si elle était la nouvelle martyre de ce siècle. _Quelle honte ! Accuser sans preuve ! Mais dans quel pays vivons nous !_

Le regard mordant elle s'engouffra dans la salle qu'ils avaient découvert au quatrième étage. Des appartements inhabités qu'ils avaient nettoyé et mis à leur goût. Ce qui n'avait pas été facile puisque Sirius, Peter et James la voulait aux couleurs de Gryffondor, Remus se fichait bien de la décoration, et Esther la voulait noire. Le problème étant que le jeune fille criait aussi fort que les trois autres et que n'importe quoi pouvait être sujet pour se battre avec Sirius. Résultat : Remus avait tranché, elle était beige.

« J'en ai marre ! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi la fautive, dans ce bas monde! j'en ai marre ! se plaignait la jeune fille en se vautrant sur le canapé, allongeant ses jambes sur celles de Remus qui était assis en train de lire un livre.

\- Surtout ne te dérange pas. dit il en gardant son attention sur son livre.

\- Tu sais, un jour je vais être jalouse. Tu te préoccupes plus de ton livre que de mon malheur ! s'offusqua Esther en glissant ses bras sous sa tête.

-C'est Sainte Mangouste qui se moque de Pomfresh là ! grommela Sirius, qui jouait deux mètres plus loin avec Peter aux échecs.»

La jeune fille avait d'une mauvaise foi incroyable, ce qui ne faisait qu'enrager l'héritier des Black. Il ne passait pas une journée sans qu'ils ne se cris ou s'envoie des pics. Leur amis s'y était fait. En même temps il n'avait pas eu trop le choix. Remus était celui qui le prenait le mieux. Peter du haut de son _QI de moule_ se taisait et soufflait. _Il ne peut faire que_ _ça_ _, je sais même pas s'il connaît plus de quatre mots !_

« Tais toi Sirius et concentre toi, Peter gagne… et pour que Peter gagne c'est que tu sais pas jouer.

\- Hey ! Gronda le concerné. Peter avait une répartie à toute épreuve, qui lui valait souvent les moquerie d'une certaine brune.

\- Bah quoi, tu sais pas jouer aux échecs, c'est un fait avéré. lui rétorqua t-elle comme si c'était une vérité générale.

\- T'es pas obligé de te moquer.

\- Et toi t'es pas obligé de jouer. lui cracha t-elle à la figure. _Quand on sait pas jouer, faut pas s'étonner de se prendre des critiques. Faut assumer. Par exemple moi, je ne joue pas à la bataille explosive! Pourquoi vouloir montrer aux autres qu'on est nul? En même temps on parle de Peter là… Pourquoi je m'énerve contre lui, je sais même pas s'il comprend la moitié des trucs qu'on lui dit… Zen Esther, zen._

\- Commencez pas! gémit James, sa plume entre les lèvres.

\- Esther tu n'es pas obligée de l'agresser tout le temps. Marmonnait Isobel, assise à côté de James, elle aussi occupée avec sa plume et des parchemins.

\- Je suis désolée mais une phrase con, une réponse con. Quand on sait pas parler, on se tait. C'est pas plus compliqué que ça. Faut pas qu'il s'étonne qu'on se fiche de lui s'il provoque !

\- La liberté d'expression tu connais?

\- La liberté d'expression c'est pour les humains, pas pour lui.

\- Tu considères donc que les hybrides n'étant pas humains, n'ont pas droit à la liberté d'expression? demanda Remus sur un ton froid, reposant son livre. _Il est flippant quand il est énervé, Mus…_

\- Les hybrides ont droit à la liberté d'expression ils sont à 50% humain. Lui il est à 100% con.»

Sa phrase avait jeté un froid et chacun retournait à son occupation. James et Isobel étaient en train de faire leur devoir de sortilège. Remus lisait 'La tortue d'Achille, avec ou sans talon' racontant la guerre de Troie, du point de vue d'une venait de gagner sa deuxième partie d'échec et Esther regardait le plafond.

« Sinon c'est quoi encore ton 'grand malheur' ? demanda Remus en tournant sa page.

\- Ah, je t'avais raconté l'histoire de nos waters bouchés? il acquiesça en laissant son regard glisser vers James qui souriait pas aussi discrètement qu'il l'aurait voulu. Bah c'est moi que l'on accuse car notre salle de bain n'a pas été bouchée. Tu le crois, pourquoi c'est toujours moi la fautive dans cet école ? Je suis ici depuis six mois et c'est toujours moi que l'on accuse ! Tu y crois ? Scandait Esther en gesticulant.

\- En même temps, ils ne t'accusent pas toujours à tort. Qui à volé les lacets des Poufsouffle ? Qui a échangé le thé et l'origan à la table des Poufsouffle? Faudrait que tu arrêtes de t'attaquer à Poufsouffle. Répondit calmement James, en griffonnant un truc sur son parchemin.

\- Oui mais c'est la que ce n'est pas logique, j'ai toujours attaqué les Poufsouffle pourquoi aujourd'hui j'attaquerais ma propre maison ?

\- Parce que tu ne les supportes pas ?

\- Qui supporte-t-elle? A part Remus ? Demanda goguenard Sirius, qui venait de prendre la tour de Peter.

\- Je suis là… C'est pas moi qui est fait le coup pour une fois , alors c'est qui ? Se renfrogna la jeune fille.

\- C'est James et Sirius. Répondit calmement sa colocataire en reposant sa plume à plat sur la table.

\- Hey ! Pourquoi tu nous dénonces ! Geignit Sirius alors que James soupirait.

\- Parce que sinon elle va encore le ruminer pendant des jours et je veux dormir.

\- C'ÉTAIT VOUS ! J'ai des heures de colle jusqu'à mars ! En plus Malefoy en a rajouté une couche et je dois les faire avec Rusard! Rusard! Hurla Esther en se relevant comme une furie.

\- Tu peux bien prendre à notre place, c'est nous qui avons pris pour la fois où tu es allée voler tous les objets confisqués dans le bureau de ce même Rusard ! Maugréa Sirius, qui fit tomber la Reine de Peter.

\- Merlin ! Voler suppose qu'il existe un propriétaire, or on ne peut voler la censure. Je les ai juste récupérées. Grogna la jeune fille.

\- Appelle ça comme tu veux, en attendant ils ont cru que c'était James et moi, et on a pris pour toi!

\- Ça vous arrangeait bien de retrouver vos affaires !

\- Oui mais ça ne nous arrangeait pas de prendre des colles !

\- Hun ! La prochaine fois vous vous débrouillerez pour récupérer vos affaires ! Clama Esther en claquant la porte.

\- Pourquoi a-t-elle toujours besoin d'être aussi grandiloquente ? Soupira le loup garou.

\- Ça veut dire quoi?

\- Laisse tomber Peter, et Échec et Mat.» Répondit calmement son adversaire.

 **6 Février 1972:**

Il n'en revenait pas. Comment pouvait on être aussi immature, aussi inconsciente et aussi géniale ? Pourquoi avait elle eu besoin de se venger sur Malefoy ? Après tout, sa petite scène dans leur salle n'avait pas été suffisante ? Évidemment , non. C'était trop peu pour mademoiselle Esther Walsh. Il avait fallu qu'elle aille échanger les fonctionnalité du rasoir et du peigne de Malefoy. Oui. Ça avait été drôle de voir Lucius Malefoy chauve. Oui. Il ne pouvait le nier. Mais était-ce seulement nécessaire ? Non. Mais tellement drôle. Pourquoi ne pouvait elle pas juste envisager d'être calme et de faire ce qu'on lui demandait? Pourquoi ? Sinon ce ne serait plus Esther, sans ses sautes d'humeur tantôt immatures, tantôt glaciales, tantôt adorables et tantôt insupportables. Pourquoi ne pouvait elle pas s'empêcher d'être normale par Merlin? Ce serait moins compliqué.

 **o0o0o0o**

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu, le titre du prochain sera « Non-Dits » de Olivia Ruiz.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Non-dits

**Oyez brave gens, nous sommes de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour)**

 **Résumé :** Que croyez-vous ? Que l'on puisse échapper au mariage arrangé juste parce que l'on se nomme Sirius Black ? Et bien sachez que vous divaguez totalement ! Un James amoureux, un Remus défaitiste, un Peter dénigré et un Sirius orgueilleux. Esther en fera voir à ce dernier des vertes et des pas mures, n'en déplaise à Remus.

 **Rating :** M

 **Remerciement :** Bien évidemment, il faut remercier Miss Matoo et Miss Patate, pour leur aide non négligeable.

 **Warning :** Ni Remus, ni Sirius, ni James, ne nous appartiennent, puisqu'ils appartiennent déjà à Joanne Rowling. (Même si ça ne nous dérangerait pas plus que cela, hein.)

 **Auteur :** Je crois que c'est nous, mais je vais vérifier.

 **o0o0o0o**

 **Chapitre** **5 : Non-Dits**

 **De Olivia Ruiz**

 **o0o0o0o**

6 septembre 1971:

Ne sachant pas où la mèneraient ses pieds, elle observait les tableaux. Certains lui disaient de regarder où elle marchait, d'autres la saluaient mais personne ne voulut engager une discussion sous prétexte que "une jeune fille a certainement mieux à faire en ce dimanche après-midi". La vérité était bien ennuyeuse, elle n'avait rien à faire en ce dimanche après-midi. Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé la bibliothèque, ses amies de dortoir travaillaient, et James et Remus n'étaient nul part. Alors elle vagabondait.

Arrivant au abord de l'infirmerie, Esther aperçut un petit garçon aux cheveux mordorés et aux yeux bleus. _Remus !_ La jeune fille courut jusqu'à son ami qui lui tournait le dos.

« Bonjour Remus ! Tu as l'air malade, encore plus que d'habitude je veux dire, t'es sûr que ça va ? Dit-elle en arrivant devant lui, légèrement essoufflée.

\- Bonjour, lui répondit-il d'une petite voix un peu enrouée. Non ne t'inquiète pas je suis juste un peu fatigué, je ne suis pas malade enfin pas plus que d'habitude. »

Sur ces mots, elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Le pauvre Remus était un peu gêné de cette réaction. Ils se connaissaient depuis six jours et elle ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle . Elle avait cette manie de l'embrasser en lui disant bonjour, et s'il n'était certes pas le seul, non elle le faisait parfois à James ou à ses amies, ça le gênait tout de même. À part sa maman personne ne l'embrassait ainsi, papa lui frottait seulement les cheveux. Cette petite fille qui faisait à peine dix centimètres de moins que lui le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Tu étais où hier ? Je t'ai cherché partout, et ni James ni cet idiot de Sirius n'a su me le dire.

\- Heu... Eh bien... J'étais chez ma tante elle est malade je vais la voir de temps en temps.

\- Ah d'accord... Dis moi tu veux venir à la bibliothèque avec moi ?

\- Oui je veux bien. Répondit le garçon plaît, en lui emboîtant le pas, par contre… ce n'est pas par là »

 **o0o0o0o**

5 octobre 1971:

Terminant juste la dernière phrase de la dernière page de « La guerre de soumission », Esther reposa son livre clos à plat sur la table. En face d'elle était assis Remus, le visage cerné et zébré de cicatrices plus ou moins vieilles . On aurait dit qu'il était en état de choc. Ses mains frissonnaient, il ne faisait que bailler et ses yeux étaient comme injectés de sang. Il allait mal. C'était aussi voyant que si des néons l'avait écrit au-dessus de son front.

« Remus ?

\- Hum ? Il releva les yeux vers elle. Le visage de Remus était à vous tordre l'estomac. Dans ces moment-là on pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et là on y lisait surtout la fatigue.

\- Tu étais où hier ?

\- Voir ma tante. Et là on y lisait le mensonge.

\- D'accord. »

Elle se tut. Il était trop fatigué pour une dispute.

 **o0o0o0o**

9 novembre 1971:

Allongé sur le canapé de leur salle secrète, James faisait voleter des plumes au-dessus de sa tête, une sorte de mobile sans lien, en somme. Esther, de son côté, essayait de décrypter l'écriture manuscrite d'un vieux sorcier certainement très aigri, vu comment il avait écrit ! _Quand on écrit un livre pour transmettre quelque chose, et bien le minimum c'est que les gens puissent le lire !_

« Ouvre les yeux Esther, il le saura bien un jour." Les plumes retombèrent sur son ventre.

\- Et le plus tard sera le mieux !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi, James ?

\- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas qu'il sache que tu es fiancée ? »

Le visage de son amie d'enfance se tordit dans un rictus; non pas de dégoût, mais de gêne. Elle ne voulait pas être mariée à Sirius Black. Pour les autres elle était et restera la fiancée de Sirius Black. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'existait pas par elle-même en étant 'la femme de'. Esther était déjà la fille des nobles Walsh, ça lui suffisait. Elle était un membre de cette famille à part entière, mais ça n'avait pas été grâce à sa volonté. Elle restait cette fille aux yeux bizarres, un peu trop grande, recouverte de grains de beauté et aux sautes d'humeur. Elle savait que c'était utopiste et terriblement enfantin comme pensée, mais elle aurait juste aimé pouvoir prendre son temps et du recul face à cela, elle ne voulait pas de cette destinée toute trouvée. _Je veux vivre dans l'instant, merde !_ Esther le savait, elle avait un caractère impossible, mais elle ne voulait pas le changer. Elle se fichait bien de faire du mal aux gens, et même si sa franchise était parfois dure à recevoir, elle ne se privait pas, sauf évidemment si cela lui rapportait quelque chose de ne pas dire les choses crûment. Là, oui, le mensonge était de mise, et qu'est-ce que c'était bon de berner ces idiots de Poufsouffle ou de Peter. Elle ne voulait pas changer, et se marier avec Sirius impliquait ce changement, pour ne pas avoir un homicide sur les mains.

« C'est pas lui en particulier, c'est juste que je ne veux pas que ça se sache, c'est tout.

\- Pourquoi ton petit groupe de Serpentard ou moi auraient le droit de savoir et pas lui hein ? Moi j'ai plus l'impression que tu veux rester libre pour lui, il te plait bien hein ? Je me trompe ? Tu peux me le dire à moi, après tout je suis James.

\- Toi tu le sais parce que tu connais ma famille, c'est pas pareil. Et Remus est mon ami. Rien de plus.

\- Tu vas faire croire ça à qui ?

\- On a douze ans James ! » Souffla-t-elle.

 _Douze ans ?!_ Est-ce que James savait ce que cela impliquait ? Ça n'implique justement rien, rien n'est important quand on a douze ans. _Encore moins un béguin stupide d'enfant ne connaissant rien à la vie !_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait espérer de la vie, quand elle est déjà tracée pour vous ? Quand on vous dit que vous êtes des enfants, et que vous devez encore rêver ? Quand vous avez grandi trop vite et que vous n'avez jamais rêvé d'être une princesse ou une médicomage ? Quand c'est votre choix de n'avoir jamais voulu vous restreindre à un conte de fée fictif alors que vous en lisez des réels chaque jour dans un livre ? Que vous vous comportez comme une vieille demeurée alors que vous êtes une enfant de douze ans ? À douze ans on se construit, on n'est pas encore quelqu'un avec une vie préfabriquée. Oui, pour James avoir douze ans n'impliquait que sortir avec cette stupide Lily Evans et faire les quatre cent coups avec sa bande de copain.

« Bah et alors ? Je te dis pas que tu vas te marier avec lui, je dis juste que tu as un faible pour lui .

\- C'est sûr que je risque pas de me marier avec lui... En plus c'est juste un béguin rien de plus ok ?... Ne me regarde pas comme ça ... Toi et ton insupportable rouquemoute t'es pas mieux !

\- Tu le connais que depuis deux mois...

\- Tu te rappelles de ta scène avec Evans dans le train... Alors pouet pouet camembert !

\- Je persiste à dire qu'un jour ou l'autre il saura, répliqua James pour rediriger la conversation.

\- Et ce jour n'est pas aujourd'hui. »

Et Merlin savait à quel point elle ne voulait pas que cela se sache, encore moins Remus. C'était peut-être débile, mais elle espérait en gardant Remus dans le mensonge pouvoir fuir Sirius, sa famille et leur mariage à deux ronds. Sirius, lui, avait encore son enfance, il était l'enfance même, et peut être que dans un sens elle l'enviait. Il était toujours innocent et joyeux malgré sa famille et ses fiançailles. Sirius arrivait encore à voir le côté merveilleux dans tout ce qui lui arrivait. Esther, elle, avait toujours cette sorte d'amertume en elle. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle acceptait moins les choses que les autres, elle n'arrivait pas à voir le monde comme les autres. Et quand Esther laissait émerger son côté enfantin qu'elle gardait enfermer au plus profond d'elle-même, elle passait pour folle ou déjantée. Il valait mieux qu'elle se ferme et que personne ne sache rien.

 **o0o0o0o**

31 janvier 1972 :

 _Comment peut-on laisser passer ça ? C'est fou…_ Remus lisait « Qui se souvient de Fidelcass le troll » qui parlait de la dictature des trolls sur les gobelins. Et on pouvait dire que les trolls n'y étaient pas allés de main morte de 1345 à 1367.

« Tu étais chez ta tante ?

\- Oui, murmura platement le jeune garçon

\- Tu y vas souvent, elle est si malade que ça ? »

Esther demandait à chaque fois alors qu'elle connaissait la réponse ; quand il n'était pas là il était 'chez sa tante'. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué. Remus se demandait de plus en plus si Esther n'avait pas des soupçons. Ce qui était possible, mais il n'espérait pas. Non vraiment. Il pouvait assumer être introverti et timide, mais lycanthrope un peu moins. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse être.

« Oui » boucla-t-il la conversation

 **o0o0o0o**

4 mars 1972 :

Remus la regardait du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle discutait calmement avec James au coin du feu dans leur salle.

«Il se doute de quelque chose, Esther. Dit James sur un ton las.

\- Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il se doute de quelques chose.

\- Il m'a demandé ce matin pourquoi Sirius et toi vous vous détestiez.

\- Oui et bah ? s'énerva quelque peu Esther.

\- Je lui ai répondu que ça faisait longtemps que vous étiez comme ça et qu'il ne fallait pas chercher.

\- C'est juste ça ?

\- Non il m'a demandé aussi pourquoi si vous vous détestiez pourquoi vous étiez souvent ensemble. Et je lui ai dit que c'était à cause de vos

parents... Mais je te jure qu'il se doute d'un truc !

\- James calme toi... C'est n'importe quoi ton bidule, il se doute de rien. Il a juste posé une question... Pas besoin d'en faire un fromage. »

Répondit la jeune fille, puis elle salua son ami et partit se coucher. Remus ne pouvait pas deviner. Ou du moins elle ne voulait pas le croire. Alors elle essayait de se persuader, même si l'auto persuasion ne marche pas à tout les coups.

 **o0o0o0o**

14 avril 1972 :

« Encore chez ta tante ? Interrogea la fillette.

\- Oui.

\- Je sais pas ce que tu y fais mais tu en reviens plus fatigué que tu n'es parti...

\- Je sens de l'exaspération dans ta voix, je me trompe ?

\- Je ne suis pas exaspérée. Dit Esther, exaspérée.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Bah voilà, c'est bon je suis exaspérée ! C'est ta faute ! » Éclata la demoiselle.

 **o0o0o0o**

26 juin 1972 :

« Toujours chez ta tante… remarqua Esther

\- Oui j'étais chez ma tante, je sais pas ce qui t'énerve dans le fait que j'y aille.

\- Ce qui m'énerve c'est que tu ne sais pas mentir 'Mus ! répondit Esther sur un ton mi énervé-mi triste.

\- Je ne mens pas ! _Aussi crédible qu'un arracheur de dent._

\- Ah oui ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais à l'infirmerie ?

-...Heu... Je me suis égratigné le coude là-bas. Tenta de répondre le garçon

\- Le mensonge te va mal Remus.

\- Je ne te mens pas Esther ! Dit-il sans y croire lui même.

\- Pourtant quand j'y suis allée tu dormais sur un lit... Pour une simple égratignure tu as été drôlement touché.

\- Parce que je suis douillet.

\- Bah voyons...» Souffla la demoiselle .

 **o0o0o0o**

2 septembre 1972 :

« Bonjour Esther ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu nous voir hier dans le train ? Interrogea Remus.

\- J'avais mieux à faire. Siffla-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es énervée ?

\- Parce que je me suis rendue compte que tu étais un menteur.

\- Je te demande pardon ? demanda-t-il avec angoisse.

\- Maman m'avait offert un journal intime pour noter mes humeurs et que je relativise et que j'arrête de m'énerver pour rien pour ma rentrée l'année dernière. J'ai noté mes journées et cet été je l'ai relu, et je me suis rendue compte d'une chose. Tu disparaissais à chaque pleine lune. Alors soit tu participes à un sabbat de sorcière à chaque pleine lune, soit ta tante à une maladie qui ne se déclare qu'à la pleine lune ou soit tu es un loup garou. Aussi étrange que cela puisse être je ne crois pas une seconde les deux premières hypothèse. Alors quelque chose à dire ? Je t'écoute. Annonça-t-elle d'une traite en le fixant.

\- Heu... Je ...

\- Bah alors ? Où est passé le Remus si éloquent ? Hein ? Tu as donné ta langue au loup ? Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Pourquoi tu ne _me_ dis rien ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas...

\- Quel argument convaincant... Tu vas me sortir le « c'est celui qui dit, qui l'est » aussi ?

\- C'est mon problème pas le tien Esther, tu comprends pas ! S'énerva Remus pour la première fois

\- Soit. Je ne comprends pas. La seule chose que je comprends c'est que tu n'aies pas compris à quel point je tenais à toi. En fait je ne suis pas énervée parce que tu m'as menti, mais parce que je ne peux plus te faire confiance.

\- Tu n'aurais pas compris...

\- Peut-être, mais tu me l'aurais dit.

\- Ça aurait vraiment suffit ? Se moqua-t-il presque.

\- Non, mais nous n'aurions pas cette discussion aujourd'hui.

\- Aujourd'hui ou demain quelle est la différence ?

\- Moi je la vois la différence.

\- Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que je te dise « Bonjour je suis un loup garou et toi ? » Réfléchis ! Qu'aurais tu pensé ? Que penses tu d'ailleurs ? Tu me cries dessus car je t'ai « trahi » mais j'attends les plaintes de dégoût... murmura le jeune homme en baissant la tête.

\- Si c'est ce qui peut te faire plaisir, je suis désolée car tu n'entendras pas ça chez moi !

\- Je ne te dégoûte donc pas ?

\- Si, ton mensonge me dégoûte. Si la question est ; est-ce que le fait que tu sois un loup garou me dégoûte ? La réponse est non. Tu ne m'as pas attaquer jusqu'ici ? Non ? Bon bah alors ?

\- Je sais pas, je… Tu me pardonne ? implora-t-il

\- Non. Trancha la jeune fille

\- Je suis désolé Esther, je…

\- Non je ne te pardonnerai pas, maintenant je vais te laisser.

\- Esther… » Il la regarda partir à grandes enjambées… Il sentit une petit goutte perler au coin de son œil gauche.

 **o0o0o0o**

« Severus !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe… Tu as encore perdu Socrate ? Demanda le brun, blasé.

\- Oui mais c'est pas ça le problème.

\- Ah donc tu te fiches de ton chat ?! Ça valait bien la peine qu'on le cherche pendant des heures la dernière fois ! Dit-il exaspéré en retournant à ses occupations.

\- Si je l'aime mon chat, mais j'ai un plus gros problème.

\- Tu t'es pris un râteau par Lupin ? ricana le jeune homme

\- Non, je me suis engueulée avec lui.

\- Ça veut dire que je vais te servir de bouche trou ?

\- Oui mais mon bouche trou en chef ! répondit-elle fièrement.

\- J'ai quoi en échange ?

\- Ne pas être tout seul ?

\- Non ça c'est ton objectif, pas le mien… Tu me fais mes devoirs d'histoire jusqu'à Halloween ? Proposa Severus.

\- Ça me va !… Severus ?

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Je t'aime. Murmura Esther avec un petit sourire.

\- Ah non je ne fais pas bouche trou pour ça aussi !

\- Ah mais je t'aime pas de la même manière que Remus ! Je t'aime comme un ami !

\- Tu reconnais donc que tu n'aimes pas Lupin comme un ami ?

\- Arrêtez avec ça ! Que ce soit toi ou James, vous êtes insupportables !

\- Merlin, j'ai un point commun avec Potter ! Releva le jeune homme en mettant sa main devant sa bouche pour mimer une nausée.

\- Bah voilà, raison de plus pour que tu arrêtes ! »

 **o0o0o0o**

3 septembre 1972 :

« T'étais pas avec Esther aujourd'hui ? Demanda James.

\- Non.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Remus ? S'inquiéta son ami.

\- Je crois que notre Remus s'est pris un râteau, James.

\- Un râteau par qui ?

\- Bah par Esther.

\- Impossible ! cria presque James

\- À qui veux-tu qu'il aille se déclarer ? Evans ?

\- Déjà Lily c'est impensable. Et c'est impossible que Esther lui fasse ça ! Impossible ! James ne comprenait clairement pas.

\- Je ne me suis pas pris un râteau… Ni par Lily, ni par Esther… Je me suis juste engueulé avec Esther.. C'est tout.

\- Ah je vois que tu as ouvert les yeux. Tu as vu comme elle est chiante ? compatis Sirius.

\- Sirius…

\- Pourquoi vous vous êtes engueulé ? continua James

\- Un truc entre nous, c'est rien… Et non je ne me suis pas pris de râteau Sirius je t'arrête tout de suite ! le coupa Remus.

\- Sûr ?

\- On ne peut plus sûr. »

 **o0o0o0o**

9 septembre 1972 :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, c'est n'importe quoi ?

\- J'innove ! Déclara la jeune fille, très fière.

\- Comment ça tu « innoves» ?

\- Pourquoi se cantonner à ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur le livre, alors que l'on peut réinventer le monde des potions ?

\- Pour ne pas créer une catastrophe… répondit Severus

\- La catastrophe n'est-elle pas belle ? C'est dans le vrai chaos que l'on trouve l'art !

\- On te demande une potion d'amnésie, pas le tableau du siècle Esther …dit-il les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est là ton problème Severus. Tu vois pas assez loin. Pourquoi rester dans les carcans d'une recette. Réinventons le monde avec notre art. Aujourd'hui cette potion, demain les potions. Réinventons le monde pour qu'il devienne nôtre !

\- C'est de la bouillie intellectuelle… dit-il en retournant à sa potion qui, elle, à défaut de ne pas être artistique, ne risquait pas de tuer qui que ce soit.

\- Un peu comme ma potion finalement, j'ai atteint mon but. Et toi Severus quel est ton but ?

\- Que tu te taises et que tu me laisses faire ma potion. Conclut Severus.

\- Quelle piètre perspective... »

 **o0o0o0o**

18 septembre 1972 :

« Elle est capable de bouder pendant combien de temps encore, tu crois James ?

\- Esther ne boude pas… Il n'y a qu'à toi qu'elle fait la tête… bon et à Sirius mais ça, ça ne change pas de d'habitude.

\- Merci de me rassurer…

\- Bah là, elle peut encore tenir très longtemps. Tu veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi elle te fait la tronche ?

\- Non.

\- Ça dépend vraiment de l'importance de la chose… c'était important ?

\- La confiance, c'est important selon toi ?

\- Ah bah là mon pépère t'es pas sorti de l'auberge ! Estime toi heureux si elle te reparle pour Halloween.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- J'exagère à peine. Bonne chance ! »

 **o0o0o0o**

31 septembre 1972 :

« Esther ? s'approcha prudemment Remus.

\- Adé, tu viens faut que j'aille aux cuisines ? l'ignora la demoiselle en question.

\- Esther, s'il te plaît arrête de me faire la tête...

\- Allez, il faut qu'on se dépêche sinon Isa va crier.

\- Hum. acquiesça Adélaïde, blasée.

\- Esther… » Implora Remus

 **o0o0o0o**

14 octobre 1972 :

« Remus ?

\- Oui ? Sursauta le lycanthrope

\- Pardonné mais pas oublié, compris ?

\- Sérieusement ? S'extasia-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- Merci. Dit-il sincèrement.

\- Mais tu m'expliques tout ? Ordonna son amie.

\- D'accord. »

 **o0o0o0o**

13 novembre 1974

En ce dimanche après-midi Remus lisait tranquillement dans leur petite salle secrète. « La peur est hors-budget » un roman assez long et assez rébarbatif parlant de l'état de crise dans lequel vivait l'Angleterre. James, Sirius et Peter préparaient leur nouvelle farce, Lily devait traîner avec Mary Macdonald dans le parc et Esther était en colle avec Rusard pour avoir 'donné un bain à Miss Teigne dans le lac noir, car elle sentait mauvais'. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'endormir sur ce livre qui n'était pas des plus palpitant, un hibou frappa à la fenêtre. Hubert, l'oiseau de ses parents venait comme bon lui semblait. _C'est vrai pourquoi venir le matin durant le petit déjeuner c'est si simple de venir quand on ne s'y attend pas ?_ Il fit entrer la bestiole et lui prit la lettre. Après un blabla quotidien sa mère commença à lui compter sa journée.

 _{…}_

 _Puis après être passé à l'administration pour renouveler la carte de ton père_

 _(ce qui a pris énormément de temps, c'est incroyable comme vos services son d'une lenteur phénoménale, je ne m'y ferai sans doute jamais)._

 _Nous allions rentrer déjeuner (je n'avais plus qu'à mettre la dinde au four) quand nous avons croisé les Walsh et les Murphy (tu sais les parents d'Esther et Isobel)_ Finalement nous avons déjeuné ensemble. Ton père devrait revoir son avis sur les Sang pur, ou tout du moins ceux-ci.

Même si je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec certaines de leurs décisions. Nous avons beaucoup discuté.

A vrai dire, surtout des fiançailles de Sirius et d'Esther. Je trouve _cela un peu barbare mais après tout, nous, les moldus faisions ça il y a encore une petite centaine d'année…_

 _Et ensuite nous sommes rentrés préparer le dîner de ce soir avec ton grand-père. Il te passe le bonjour d'ailleurs_

 _{…}_

 _La bonne blague !_ Sa mère avait dû mal comprendre, c'était impossible. _Esther et Sirius fiancés ? Jamais !_ Ça ressemblait trop à une rumeur bateau d'une troisième année en mal d'amour rêvant au prince charmant. Après tout sa mère avait dû confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

 **o0o0o0o**

Remus descendit le grand escalier les mains dans les poches et un léger sourire aux lèvres. _Qu'est-ce que maman a encore inventé ?!_ Alors qu'il comptait rejoindre la grande salle pour prendre son dîner, Remus croisa Adélaïde avec son habituel sourire franc.

« Bonjour Remus Lupin, comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien et toi ?

\- Isabelle nous a fait une crise mais je vais bien, c'est Isobel qui c'est tout pris.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Oh trois fois rien, tellement rien que je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle criait. Et toi tu as reçu des nouvelles aujourd'hui ?

\- Tu sais on est dimanche il ne se passe pas grand-chose. Ma mère m'a envoyé une lettre me disant qu'Esther et Sirius allaient se marier, c'est ridicule !

Le sourire d'Adélaïde se fana durant une seconde, mais le garçon le remarqua tout de même. _Était-ce_ _vraiment une blague ?_

\- Évidemment, c'est ridicule…

\- Adé, c'est une blague ou pas ?

\- Ta mère a dû comprendre autre chose…

\- C'est pas une blague, hein ?

\- C'est pas à moi de te parler de ces choses-là Remus.

\- Qui ? Qui est au courant ?

\- Les filles de notre dortoir, James et Isobel le savent car ils se connaissent depuis qu'il sont en âge de marcher, et puis la plupart des Sang-pur, c'est un petit cercle et les choses se savent.

\- Parce que les choses ne se savent pas dans une école ?!

\- Si mais on ne parle pas trop de ce genre de chose, ou alors chez nous. On ne parle pas des alliances en dehors de nos petits cercles tant qu'ils ne s'affichent pas ensemble, et puis Esther et Sirius c'est compliqué…

\- Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ? Et puis ils sont fiancé depuis quand ?

\- C'est pas à moi de t'en parler Remus.

\- En attendant tu es la seule à m'en parler.

\- Faut que tu en discutes avec Esther, mais c'est pas seulement toi, elle ne voulait que personne ne le sache. Ça doit bien faire cinq ans maintenant, je crois.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Non »

 **o0o0o0o**

Il n'avait plus envie de dîner. Il n'avait plus envie de rien, si ce n'est frapper dans un mur. Ce que Remus fit. Il se blottit contre le mur perpendiculaire au couloir de la grande salle. Remus resta assit une petite demie heure sans savoir réellement pourquoi il attendait. Il entendait les élèves passer dans le couloirs sans qu'il ne le voit.

« Mais quel con…

\- Si je suis con, qu'est-ce que tu es toi ?

\- Bah intelligente du coup.

\- Ça pue l'amour entre vous c'est fou,

\- Que veux tu, je ne vis que pour ses beaux yeux.

\- Je t'emmerde Sirius…

\- Qu'est-ce que ce sera au mariage !

\- Être enfermé H24 avec ce bipède arriéré. C'est l'un de mes rêves. »

Aussi énervé qu'il puisse l'être une semaine après la pleine lune, il se leva et fonça vers les dortoirs de Gryffondor. Une fois là-bas il retira rageusement ses vêtements et s'engouffra sous les couettes. Il en avait marre de se faire berner, d'être trop naïf et de donner sa confiance trop facilement. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toujours lui qui passe pour un con. Parce que là, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Pour être tombé amoureux de la fille qui appartenait depuis belle lurette à l'un de ses meilleurs amis, il n'y avait qu'un mot pour cela et c'est con. À force d'être gentil l'on passe pour un ignare. Et quel bel ignare il était. De toute façon il n'avait aucun avenir avec elle, elle et aucune autre. Comment un loup garou pouvait-il avoir un avenir quelconque avec une fille ? Fenrir avait vraiment gâché sa vie. Même si elle ne le disait pas il devait la dégoûter. Quel monstre il était. Autant avant il pouvait espérer, mais maintenant. La porte s'ouvrit sur ses amis visiblement aussi heureux qu'il les avait quitté.

« Remus ?

\- Il dort, laisse le Sirius.

\- Peter devrait bientôt sortir de l'infirmerie ?

\- D'ici demain, la potion de Rogue était coriace à ce que j'ai compris.

\- Hum.

\- Tu penses pas que vous devriez faire la paix avec Esther, tu vois bien que vous pouvez être amicaux.

\- Elle m'a traité de con, c'est pas ce que j'appellerais amical.

\- Faudra bien que tu t'y fasses un jour, d'ici quatre ans vous serez mariés.

\- Merci de me le rappeler…

\- Et si ça se trouve d'ici dix ans vous aurez de beaux bébés joufflus qui t'appelleront 'papa'.

\- Calme toi Cornedrue, je ne veux pas vomir mon repas, merci. »

Ce soir-là, Remus était tombé de haut. Et aussi lourd qu'était le silence, une unique larme tomba sur l'oreiller de Remus.

 **o0o0o0o**

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu, le titre du prochain sera « Cannonball » de Supertramp.

 **Post-scriptum :** Étant en période de vacances, il y a de très grande chance pour que le prochain chapitre ait du retard pour cause de non possibilité d'écrire ou de publier.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Cannonball

**Résumé :** Que croyez-vous ? Que l'on puisse échapper au mariage arrangé juste parce que l'on se nomme Sirius Black ? Et bien sachez que vous divaguez totalement ! Un James amoureux, un Remus défaitiste, un Peter dénigré et un Sirius orgueilleux. Esther en fera voir à ce dernier des vertes et des pas mures, n'en déplaise à Remus.

 **Rating :** M

 **Remerciement :** Bien évidemment, il faut remercier Miss Matoo et Miss Patate, pour leur aide non négligeable. Et a lune patronus pour son commentaire.

 **Warning :** Ni Remus, ni Sirius, ni James, ne nous appartiennent, puisqu'ils appartiennent déjà à Joanne Rowling.

 **Auteur :** encore et toujours nous

 **o0o0o0o**

 **Chapitre** **6** **:** **Cannonball**

 **De** **Supertramp**

 **o0o0o0o**

 **13 Novembre 1974 :**

Il avait toujours autant envie de rire. Remus était allongé, emmitouflé dans sa grosse couverture, les pieds repliés contre ses cuisses et le cœur battant la chamade. _C'est purement et simplement impossible !_ Il renifla. _Comment Sirius et Esther pouvaient-ils être fiancés ? Comment ? C'est irréaliste ! Irréel ! Irréalisable !_ Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux bleus. _On m'aurait dit 'James et Esther', ce serait plus concevable, mais Sirius et Esther ! C'est suicidaire de les allier ! Une personne un tant soit peu réfléchie et voulant une descendance aurait crié au scandale !_ Il pensa alors que suite à cela, Esther aurait ajouté ' _si tant est qu'elle ne soit pas muette…'_ Remus ravala son rire. Oui Esther aurait très bien pu dire cela. _Non ce n'est qu'une vaste blague. Je nage en plein rêve – ou cauchemar. Esther n'aurait jamais laissé passer ça, aussi risible que paraisse la chose, Esther n'aurait pas laisser passer ça ! Et Sirius, aussi provocateur puisse-t-il être, Sirius aurait fait une scène à ses parents. Sirius n'a pas d'instinct de survie, mais à ce point là ! Sirius était l'allégorie de la Rébellion ! Jamais Sirius n'aurait laissé passer ça ! Jamais !_

 **14 Novembre 1974 :**

Et parmi les nombreuses questions qu'il se posait ces jours-ci, une en particulier ne trouvait pas de réponse et l'empoisonnait. _Pourquoi ne me l'ont-ils pas dit? Sirius est quelqu'un de secret, qu'il ne me l'ait pas dit ne me choque pas… mais qu'Esther, qui prône la sincérité, me mente à ce point me dégoûte. Je comprends ce qu'elle avait voulu dire quand elle avait parlé de dégoût. Je suis tellement en colère que j'en ai presque la nausée. Elle me demande l'authenticité, mais son authenticité à elle est un artifice. C'était bien Serpentard ça ! 'fais ce que je dis mais pas ce que je fais' quelle belle philosophie de vie … Elle est fausse, tellement fausse ! Non je ne peux pas pardonner comme cela. Je me suis fait berner trop facilement. Oui, je le reconnais j'agis par pure fierté. Mais elle n'a pas réagi comme ça elle peut-être? Elle doit comprendre comme cela fait mal de se rendre compte que cacher des choses pour protéger n'est pas toujours la bonne solution, comme je l'ai appris. Je suis fier, au combien fier, d'avoir des amis. Ils me font oublier au quotidien que je suis un monstre. Mais là c'est l'humain qui est attaqué, pas le monstre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mes amis m'ont caché la vérité. Qu'ils ne le disent pas à tout le monde je l'admets, Peter n'est clairement pas dans les petits papiers d'Esther et n'est pas des plus intimes avec Sirius, il se peut qu'il ne soit pas au courant. Mais moi. Moi ! Je suis le meilleur ami d'Esther, et l'un des meilleurs amis de Sirius. Je pensais compter un minimum pour qu'on me dise que mes meilleurs amis sont fiancés ! Mais visiblement non ou pas assez en tout cas…_

 **15 Novembre 1974 :**

 _Après tout, Sirius et Esther ne sont pas très proches, avec un peu de chance les fiançailles s'arrêteront rapidement lorsque le mariage approchera et qu'ils prendront conscience de ce que cela implique. Ils réagiront forcément ! C'est pour ça qu'Esther n'a rien dit ! C'est sûrement en cours d'annulation, les choses changent et elle ne voulait pas m'inquiéter pour rien... Sinon pour quelle raison ne m'aurait-elle rien dit ?_

 **16 Novembre 1974 :**

 _Pourquoi voudrait-elle 'ne pas m'inquiéter' ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire que je sois inquiet ? Elle doit s'inquiéter du bien-être de Sirius, pas du mien ! Après tout je ne suis que son ami, c'est pas comme si j'avais à juger sa vie sentimentale ou y interférer. Je ne suis que son ami. Que son ami. Point. Je ne suis rien qu'un monstre, de quel droit je pourrais changer quelque chose ? Je ne suis qu'un monstre et son ami à mes heures perdues. Je ne peux pas interférer. Est-ce que je mérite au moins d'être son ami ? Suis-je digne d'elle ? Ne l'ai-je pas trahie ? Elle n'a pas besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit, encore moins pour sa vie amoureuse… Je ne lui sers à rien, elle ne m'a jamais aimé… C'est pour ça qu'elle ne m'a rien dit._

 **3 Avril 1973 :**

Les giboulées de mars auraient dû être finies, mais elles en avaient apparemment décidé autrement. Les bourrasques faisaient plier le poirier sur la colline d'en face. Ce ne serait visiblement pas une petite averse cet après-midi. Le ciel, d'un gris assez étrange, clair par endroits et plus sombres à d'autres comme au-dessus du poirier, baignait le parc dans une obscurité diurne oppressante.

Le ciel semblait aujourd'hui accordé aux états d'âme des élèves : Remus s'ennuyait ferme, son avant-bras appuyé contre le chambranle de la fenêtre de noisetier. L'odeur du feu de cheminée lui montait à la tête et l'asphyxiait presque. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne cessait de ruminer. Mais soudain, dans un unique mouvement vif, il quitta ce brouillard qui l'enveloppait et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

La pièce était assez prisée par les élèves que le temps rendait mornes. La chaleur de ce lieu serein les accueillait et les chuchotements discrets étaient passé de las à joyeux. Remus finit par trouver un coin tranquille. En voyant une chevelure brune se retourner soudainement, son cœur avait manqué un battement, mais ce n'était qu'une Poufsouffle quelconque.

Assis et la tête entre deux pages d'un bouquin, il n'avait qu'une envie : dormir.

 **17 Novembre 1974 :**

Le regard vide et les pieds traînants, Remus se dirigea vers la grande salle pour dîner. Quand il aperçut Peter à l'angle, il rebroussa chemin. _Je ne suis pas lâche, je ne veux pas m'expliquer. C'est différent. Et puis bon… C'est pas comme si j'avais très faim._ Il retourna en direction de son dortoir.

« Sirius ?

\- Humm ?

\- Remus n'est pas venu manger ?

\- Non. Toujours pas.

\- Sirius ?

\- Je suis si irrésistible pour que tu m'adresses la parole deux fois dans la même journée ?

\- Primo ça veut rien dire ce que tu dis et deuzio tu pourrais me dire si Remus vous parle le soir ?

\- Je ne participerai pas à tes manigances de Serpentard ! S'il te fait la gueule faut t'en prendre qu'à toi-même!

\- Il te fait la gueule aussi et en plus je veux juste savoir s'il vous parle, pas ce dont il parle ! Nuance !

\- Je suis pas un collabo', vois ça avec James…

\- James n'est pas un 'collabo' !

\- J'ai pas dit ça. James voudra vous réconcilier, alors que moi je n'en ai rien à cirer !

\- Que de délicatesse… Je n'en attendais pas tant.

\- Si tu n'attendais rien, pourquoi tu viens me parler ?

-Tu as raison, j'ai porté trop d'espoir en toi… un peu comme ta famille …

\- Mais je t'emmerde !

\- Tu pourrais varier tes insultes ? Ça en devient lassant… bah tu vas où ? »

 **20 Novembre 1974 :**

Aujourd'hui Esther avait passé la matinée avec Severus. Et là elle était à table et elle n'avait pas faim. Elle jouait avec les trois petits pois qu'elle s'était servie, les transperçant, assez violemment il faut le dire, de sa fourchette. Severus regardait avec consternation ces innocents qui semblaient devoir absorber toute la colère du monde.

« Tu fais presque pitié à voir.

\- Plus que d'habitude, pour toi ?

\- Encore pire !

\- Salazar, qu'est-ce que ça doit donner.

\- Lupin est là.

\- J'ai vu.

\- Tu as vu aussi la grimace qu'il fait ?

\- C'est normal qu'il fasse la gueule, il reste que des blettes.»

Et Esther eut un petit pincement au cœur en se rappelant à quel point elle le connaissait bien.

 **o0o0o0o**

Tic-tac-tic-tac. Sa montre ne faisait qu'empirer l'état dans lequel il était. Tic-tac-tic-tac. Merlin ce que cela le stressait. Tic-tac-tic-tac . _Non mais arrêtez la non d'un chien !_ D'un geste pressé Remus retira le cadeau de son père pour ses treize ans et l'enfonça profondément dans son sac. Son père devait être super fier de cette montre qu'il avait ensorcelé pour révéler à Remus lorsqu'il le souhaitait l'actuel niveau du cycle lunaire. Cela ne faisait pourtant qu'ajouter du stress pour Remus de voir la pleine lune arriver, alors que son corps se faisait déjà un plaisir de lui rappeler. Ressortant nerveusement sa montre, il lui jeta un _silencio !_ et poursuivi son chemin.

Remus était passablement énervé. Juste un peu. Juste assez pour que les élèves qui n'étaient pas des amis intimes en soit étonnés. Remus, habituellement, ne s'énervait pas. Il grondait, mais ne s'énervait pas. Remus était naturellement flegmatique. Or ses manières quotidiennes étaient bouleversées alors que Remus est quelqu'un d'ancré dans ses habitudes..

Et malheureusement pour lui, celles-ci étaient calquées sur celles de ses amis. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, à 17 : 32, il n'avait plus l'impression d'avoir d'amis. Un peu comme dans le train la première année. Remus se sentait agressé à chaque instant.

Mais il n'y avait pas que des habitudes qui était la raison de son énervement.

La pleine lune était dans deux semaines donc ce n'était pas un motif valable. Oui il avait mangé des blettes mais ce n'était toujours pas la raison de son énervement. _On ne s'énerve pas pour des blettes !_

Ce qui le rendait malheureux c'est qu'en définitive il se sentait idiot. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il ne lui parlait plus et il était vide.

Il n'avait même plus d'émotions. Il ne riait plus aux blagues de Cornedrue. Il n'avait plus d'empathie pour Queudver. Il n'était plus dépité par Patmole. Rien. Sa vie, depuis quelques jours ne se résultait que par une négation de tout. Il se sentait juste bête. _Peut-être que mon QI aussi est passé en négatif, qui sait ?_

Il la voyait lui jeter des coups d'œil de temps à autre. Il avait envie d'aller lui parler ou même juste la regarder droit dans les yeux comme avant.

Mais il ne pouvait pas, il se sentait trop idiot.

 **o0o0o0o**

Les jours passaient et rien ne se passait. Ça faisait maintenant une semaine que Remus l'ignorait et que Sirius riait dans sa barbe -aussi inexistante soit elle.

Les heures passaient et elle ne pouvait pas lui confier ses aventures aussi rocambolesques que ridicules, remplies de "Non mais t'as vu c'est incroyable… Remus tu m'écoutes… Ouais c'est ça" et de "C'est pas que ma faute ok…" ou encore de "Pourquoi ce serait toujours moi ? Je suis pas si pire que ça …" Untel l'avait poussé, unetelle l'avait -volontairement selon Esther- mal regardé, celui-ci avait dit telle ânerie en cours… Elle ne supportait pas les médiocres.

Le temps passait et elle s'ennuyait à mourir, sans Remus. Il avait toujours eu le dont de combler son ennui chronique.

Remus savait toujours quoi faire tout le temps.

Au fond d'elle, malgré son ego, sa petite voix ne pouvait cesser de lui dire que c'était peut-être à cause d'elle tout ça, qu'elle avait peut-être un tant soit peu reproduit ce qu'elle n'avait pas aimé qu'il lui fasse. Mais que voulait-il, c'est pour ne pas l'influencer qu'elle ne l'avait pas dit, c'est qu'au fond d'elle, elle avait besoin de son amitié ! Et elle avait voulu que cette amitié puisse être "plus si affinité", plus tard peut-être, quand ils seraient plus grand…

Mais ça, jamais elle ne se l'avouerait, alors elle bridait sa petite voix.

De toute façon, il la fuyait comme la peste, la galle et le choléra.

 **o0o0o0o**

Remus ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était venu et quoi faire. Il ne savait pas vraiment, non plus, comment il s'était retrouvé ici. Encore un coup de folie certainement. Après tout il s'y connaissait dans la folie qui se cache en chacun de nous.

Le fait que ce soit la folie ou non importait peu. Le tout, c'est qu'il était devant leur salle à eux, dans laquelle il n'était évidemment pas revenu, depuis une bonne minute, et qu'il attendait il ne sait trop quoi. Serait-elle là ? Peut-être. Mais la plus grosse incertitude n'était pas 'Est ce que Esther serait là' mais ' Est ce que j'arriverai un jour à ouvrir cette porte'.

Il ouvrit la porte.

 _Mer...credi elle est là._

 **o0o0o0o**

Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre chaque soir sa venue dans cette pièce comme la désespérée qu'elle était. Esther se sentait bête d'avoir un espoir. _L'espoir est un leurre destiné à nous empêcher d'accepter la réalité._

Elle ferma les yeux juste histoire de se reposer. Elle en avait marre de ce livre. Marre de Mcgo et de ses cours de métamorphose. Marre de Sirius. Marre d'Evans.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir en un long grincement. Mais elle garda les yeux clos. Ça aurait très bien pu être James ou Isobel ou Sirius ou Peter ou Adélaïde ou toute autre personne. Mais pas Remus.

 _Elle dort ?_

Remus s'approcha doucement d'Esther. Ça lui faisait étrange d'être ici, à quelques mètres d'elle alors qu'il ne lui parlait plus depuis une semaine. D'habitude James était près du vieux pouf, Peter était assis sur celui ci. Sirius s'affalait la plupart du temps dans le canapé, et lui avait le vieux fauteuil en face de la méridienne qu'occupait actuellement Esther. Là il n'y avait qu'eux. Il la regarda et la trouva simplement belle. Toutes les pensées torturées qui l'avaient hanté se dissipèrent, comme par magie. Remus s'assit à sa droite et posa sa tête contre son ventre.

Et aussi léger qu'était l'esprit de Remus, le souffle d'Esther se calma.

Elle s'était endormie.

 **o0o0o0o**

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu, le titre du prochain sera « Dis-moi » des BB Brunes

 **Post-scriptum :** Oui peut-être que l'on ait mis un peut plus de temps que prévue pour se chapitre… désolé ^^ Le prochain devrait arriver dans es temps promis !


	7. Chapitre 7 : Dis-Moi

Oyez brave gens, nous sommes de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour)

 **Résumé :** Que croyez-vous ? Que l'on puisse échapper au mariage arrangé juste parce que l'on se nomme Sirius Black ? Et bien sachez que vous divaguez totalement ! Un James amoureux, un Remus défaitiste, un Peter dénigré et un Sirius orgueilleux. Esther en fera voir à ce dernier des vertes et des pas mures, n'en déplaise à Remus.

 **Rating :** T

Remerciement : Bien évidemment, il faut remercier Miss Matoo et Miss Patate, pour leur aide non négligeable.

 **Warning :** Ni Remus, ni Sirius, ni James, ne nous appartiennent, puisqu'ils appartiennent déjà à Joanne Rowling. (Même si ça ne nous dérangerait pas plus que cela, hein.)

 **Auteur** : Je crois que c'est nous, mais je vais vérifier.

 **o0o0o0o**

 **Chapitre 7 : Dis-Moi**

 **De BBBrunes**

 **o0o0o0o**

 **2 Novembre 1975 :**

D'un geste rapide, elle essuya sa plume contre le buvard et l'enfouit dans une pochette où était déjà rangé son encrier. Puis d'un geste pressé elle fit disparaître les chutes de gommes qui s'éparpillaient sur son bureau, pour enfin se saisir d'un premier parchemin.

J'ai appris par Remus (qui le tient d'Esther), que tu avais refusé l'invitation de Karman.

Est-ce que tu voudrais venir avec moi à Pré-au-lard samedi prochain ?

S.B

Le parchemin fut déchiré. Elle en saisit un second.

Je n'ai toujours pas ta réponse,

Que ce soit 'oui' ou 'non' donne-la moi ;-)

S.B

Qui fut lui aussi déchiré.

Je vais donc prendre ça pour un « Oui » ;)

S.B

Avec le même sort qui était destiné aux précédents, des petits bouts de celui-ci se dispersèrent sur le secrétaire.

Tous ces morceaux de papier finirent brûler par le feu de sa baguette.

Avant de quitter la pièce, Isabelle ferma le loquet de la fenêtre, qu'elle avait ouvert pour ventiler un peu.

 **o0o0o0o**

Isobel et Isabelle suivaient la file d'étudiants qui se rendaient à leur table pour le cours de Métamorphose. La première, voyant qui s'approchait d'elles, s'assit immédiatement sur une chaise, en tirant sur le bras de la seconde qui ne comprit pas, et résista.

« Iso', qu'est-ce que...

– Isabelle ! Tu t'assois à côté de moi ? Demanda la voix qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de Sirius Black. _Et merde !_

– Nan ! Lui cracha-t-elle sans se retourner, en s'asseyant finalement à côté de son amie.

– Aller viens, je t'ai gardé une place ! » Répondit le jeune homme en tapotant le siège à sa droite.

Mais la Serpentard ne faisait rien. Rien sauf parler à Isobel et sortir ses affaires. Rien sauf l'ignorer superbement.

Malheureusement pour lui, ça ne suffisait pas, il fallait que l'autre ramène son grain de sel. _Évidemment !_

« Qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris dans 'non' Sirius ? Siffla-t-elle à son visage.

– Je te demande rien Esther ! Mêle toi de tes fesses !

– Je me mêle de ce que je veux, tronche de cake !

– Bah justement non ! C'est pas tes oignons ! Monta aussitôt Sirius en se redressant,

– C'est mes affaires si je veux ! Tu l'emmerdes, tu le vois pas ? S'exaspérait la jeune fille devant le comportement de son homologue.

– Si je l'emmerde pourquoi elle ne vient pas me le dire en face ?

– T'es vraiment qu'un branquignole ! Tu crois que 'non' ça veut dire qu'elle t'aime ?

– Je vais finir par t'en coller une tu seras pas déçue du voyage ! Hurla le jeune homme une bonne fois pour toute, se redressant de toute sa taille.

– Chiche ! T'as pas les boules de le faire !

– Vous voulez pas la fermer ? Demanda Isobel en se retournant, excédée.

– Roh ta gueule ! Lui répondirent-ils en chœur.

– SILENCE ! » Hurla Minerva Mcgonagall depuis son bureau.

 **o0o0o0o**

Assise en plein milieu du brouhaha de la salle commune, Isabelle Fournier semble observer le feu qui crépite dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Le regard dans le vague, elle ressemble à ces poupées de salon que l'on peut poser sur un canapé, ces poupées de porcelaine que l'on a peur de briser, ces poupées de cire au teint froid et au regard inexpressif, n'en restant pas moins des poupées de grands magasins.

Isabelle était pleinement consciente de son aspect. Elle était une poupée à laquelle on ne brise pas le cœur. Avoir le statut de séductrice passive. Parce qu'elle ne se bougeait pas. _Non non non…_ elle ne se bougeait pas ou alors elle faisait le strict minimum. Isabelle n'était pas de ces filles qui mettaient un décolleté et des jupes courtes… non, elle avait une sorte d'aura magique. Elle devait les hypnotiser ou un truc du genre. Elle n'avait pourtant pas la réputation d'une fille facile, mais de reine de glace, car elle les envoyait paître sans aucun geste… À quoi ça lui servait me diriez-vous ? Je vous répondrais, que Isabelle Fournier est à Serpentard et qu'elle aime être flattée et flatter son égo par la même occasion.

Rien ne s'était arrangé avec Sirius Black. La jeune fille avait eu la bonne idée de se bourrer la tronche à la fête qu'ils avaient organisé pour l'anniversaire de James. Merveilleuse idée qui l'avait poussée à répondre à ses avances. Bon elle ne lui avait roulé qu'une pelle mais c'était déjà bien trop. Le lendemain elle lui avait mis un râteau monumental… Sauf que personne ne résiste au grand Sirius Black. Personne.

Il la harcelait, il ne voulait comprendre ce petit mot de trois lettres dont une consonne et une voyelle qu'est le 'non'. C'est tout bête comme chose un 'non'. C'est clair, concis, précis. Ça ne demande pas beaucoup d'énergie de comprendre un 'non'. On l'entend tous les jours. En plus le 'non' ne laisse pas vraiment de place à l'ambiguïté. Mais bon, visiblement 'non' ne devait pas faire partie du vocabulaire de Sirius.

Elle était lassée de le croiser dans tous les couloirs, qu'il lui demande de s'asseoir avec lui, qu'il la suive. C'était fatigant à la longue, d'autant plus quand cela se répétait de jour en jour et de semaine en semaine.

Isabelle n'était pas bien bavarde, ne se pouponnait pas toutes les trente secondes… _Pourquoi faut-il que ce genre de situation tombe toujours sur ma pomme et non celle des autres !_

De plus la jeune fille se sentait seule face à cela. Isobel essayait bien de l'aider mais ça ne marchait pas vraiment, Adélaïde n'en n'avait rien à faire, et puis bon Esther… Elle essayait de faire comprendre à Sirius qu'il abusait mais à chaque fois ça se terminait dans des hurlements, et puis, si elle aidait, ce n'était pas vraiment par charité ; mais plus pour avoir une excuse pour crier sur son fiancé.

Alors bon… Face à cela... Ce n'était pas une bonne situation… Non vraiment ça puait un peu la merde, comme diraient certaines !

 **10 Novembre 1975 :**

Sirius était passé dans le monde moldu durant les vacances et avait découvert les merveilles du tabac moldu, tout à fait différent de l'herbe si réputée des Gobelins. Il en avait rapporté tout un stock et en avait proposé à Esther. Il lui avait mis dans les mains et était parti comme ça. Elle n'avait pas bien saisi le pourquoi du comment et l'avait posé sur sa table de chevet.

La jeune fille trouvait ce petit objet un peu saugrenu. Comment cela pouvait-il se fumer ? Certes elle était en étude des moldus, mais ils n'avaient jamais vu cet aspect de la vie des moldus. Ils y voyaient l'utilité de l'électricité, ou bien le fonctionnement économique. Mais les cigarettes, non. Du moins, elle ne le croyait pas. Esther ne se présentait à ce cours que pour être avec Remus, se contentant du strict minimum.

Esther n'était pas élève modèle, elle n'avait aucun complexe à dire qu'elle choisissait ses matières. En histoire de la magie elle excellait sans travailler, elle connaissait déjà les cours. C'est en botanique et en étude des runes qu'elle travaillait par plaisir, en métamorphose elle rechignait mais elle faisait tout pour y être irréprochable, pour faire enrager Mcgonagall. La divination ? On lui avait dit qu'elle y avait des prédispositions, alors elle restait sur ses acquis, de toute façon elle avait la professeur dans la poche, alors à quoi bon ? Idem pour les potions, mais en échange de ses devoirs d'histoire, Severus faisait ses devoirs de potions ce qui faisait qu'elle restait dans les meilleurs. Elle peinait pour la théorie des sortilèges et de la défense contre les forces du mal, mais elle compensait avec la pratique, car pour cette dernière elle s'avérait être une redoutable duelliste. Mais pour l'étude des moldus, elle se contentait d'être présente. Ce qui lui suffisait bien amplement.

Esther se retrouvait donc assise contre un saule dans le parc en triturant cette petite chose, bien abstraite pour elle.

D'un coup de baguette elle en alluma le bout, comme lui avait montré James et, la portant à sa bouche, elle en tira une taffe et s'étouffa.

La cigarette finit écrasée dans la pelouse humide de ce mois de Novembre.

 **25 Novembre 1975 :**

Les pieds d'Isabelle frappaient les marches en chêne de l'escalier central. Elle bouscula deux premières années. _Rien à faire !_ Puis elle faillit réitérer le geste avec son professeur de sortilège. _Bon là peut-être pas_. Le bruit que font ses pas s'accélère à mesure que la jeune fille approche des cachots. La porte est enfoncée, des yeux curieux l'observent. Elle n'en tient pas compte et s'élance vers son dortoir. La jeune française s'écrase alors sur son lit dans un long soupir.

« Je vais finir par le tuer ! souffla-t-elle. Je vais finir par le tuer et peut-être pas involontairement !

\- De qui tu parles ? demanda Isobel, assise à son bureau.

\- De Black…

\- Tu t'es renommée Esther, ou es-tu son perroquet ? ricana une voix qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

\- Ta gueule Adé', à force ça devient vite chiant ! râla la française, le nez dans son oreiller.

\- En même temps que veux-tu que je te réponde, ou qu'on te réponde d'ailleurs. Tu es la mieux placée pour, Iso' est limite frigide et fout des vents à tout ce qui porte des testicules, Esther est bloquée sur Lupin et moi j'intéresse personne alors bon…

\- Hé ho t'abuses ! gronda la blonde.

\- Je suis pas bloquée sur Remus, c'est faux ! explosa Esther qui était dans la salle de bain.

\- Et mon cul il chie des paillettes !

\- Très distingué Adélaïde… dit-elle en fermant la porte de la salle d'eau derrière elle.

\- Merci ! Hurla l'intéressée à travers le battant

\- Bon Isa', pour ton problème, Esther pourrait parler à Sirius ? Tenta vainement Isobel.

\- Han la blague, depuis quand il m'écoute celui-là ?

\- Et James il t'écouterait lui ? Continua de ramer la pauvre demoiselle.

\- Parce que James aussi la harcèle ? J'ai pas tout suivi … Demanda Esther en rouvrant la porte, une brosse à dents à la bouche.

\- Esther bordel ! Pour qu'il parle à Sirius ! S'exaspéra Isobel.

\- Ah… Leurs discussions sont tout sauf sérieuses, ça sert à rien… Répondit Esther en frottant son menton couvert de dentifrice;

\- Eh bien Remus alors…

\- Primo je suis pas votre hibou et deuzio il va me dire 'Oui c'est pas tes affaires, je suis la sage vision gryffondoresque gnagnagna…' À toujours avoir raison il en devient lassant. S'énerva la jeune fille en terminant de se brosser les dents.

\- C'est aussi pour ça que tu l'aimes ! Clama la chevelure blonde depuis son lit.

\- Ta gueule Adélaïde ! Hurla Esther en crachant du dentifrice au passage;

\- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse ! Chantonna l'allemande en nettoyant les gouttes tombées sur ses couvertures.

\- Tôt ou tard un type appellera sa main 'la vérité' et tu verras si elle blesse ! Balança la brunette en claquant la porte de la salle de bain pour la seconde fois;

\- Bon vous avez fini oui ? Souffla Isobel de fatigue.

\- Donc ? Interrogea Isabelle dans le silence qui venait de s'installer

\- Donc quoi ? Demanda Isobel à bout de nerfs.

\- Je fais quoi moi ? Continua la poupée.

\- Tu te démerdes ! Clama une voix de la salle de bain.

\- Trop aimable Esther …

\- De rien !

\- Vous faites vraiment chier hein ! » Conclut la jeune Isabelle en claquant la porte.

 **5 Décembre 1975 :**

Isabelle sortait de sa salle de classe, fatiguée de sa journée. Elle était restée plus longtemps que les autres pour discuter du prochain devoir avec le professeur Flitwick, ce n'avait mené à rien puisque l'hybride était plus que têtu. Enfin bref, sa semaine l'avait exténuée. La jeune femme ne voulait plus que manger et dormir. Simple volonté, sans grande ambition, mais ça lui suffirait pour ce soir, du moins.

Cependant, elle fut arrêtée dans sa course par un bras qui la tira dans une salle de classe. Ses fesses tapèrent violemment contre le mur en granit. Son dos lui faisait mal, et son poignet était toujours enfermé dans la main de la personne se tenant devant elle qui s'avérait être Sirius Black, apparemment très fier de son coup .

« Putain Black ! Mais qui t'as appris à kidnapper les gens, comme ça !

\- Il se mit à ricaner dans le début de barbe qu'il laissait pousser depuis quelque temps.

\- Je vais te tuer Black, tu m'as déboité le bras ! Continua-t-elle d'hurler en se retournant vivement pour lui agripper le bras.

\- Chut… Attends au moins que j'ai fini de parler, s'te plait. Se dégagea-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi j'attendrais ! Gémit elle en massant le dos. Non mais sérieux, pourquoi tu m'as arraché le bras ? T'avais pas un autre moyen pour me parler ? Se calma-t-elle un peu.

\- Tu passes ton temps à m'ignorer alors comment veux-tu que je puisse te parler ?

\- Tu me harcèles, je t'ignore. C'est dans la logique des choses. Souffla-t-elle, les yeux levés au ciel.

\- Je veux juste te demander de sortir avec moi.

\- Quel tact ! C'est con que la réponse soit un non catégorique.

\- Tu n'as pas plus de tact que moi … Gémit le jeune homme

\- Ce qui ne change foutrement rien à ma réponse ! C'est non ! S'énerva de nouveau la française.

\- Mais je suis sérieux ! dit-il en se rapprochant encore plus d'elle.

\- Tu n'en as pas l'air. Dit-elle en reculant un peu plus, tournant la tête sur sa droite.

\- Mais je… Avança-t-il en essayant de rapprocher leurs visages.

\- Lâche-moi Sirius ! C'EST NON !» Coupa court Isabelle en ressortant de la salle.

 **o0o0o0o**

« Tu étais où pendant le repas Isa ? demanda Esther alors que la jeune fille rentrait dans leur dortoir. Isobel était à son bureau et lui fit un signe de la main sans relever la tête.

\- Je discutais avec Sirius. Dit Isabelle d'une traite sans sembler leur prêter plus d'attention que ça.

\- Tu lui as mis un râteau donc... marmonna la blonde, accompagnée d'un charabia d'Arithmancie .

\- Je crois qu'il aurait préféré que tu lui roules une pelle. Souriait l'Irlandaise.

\- Non sans blague Esther. Lança froidement son amie Française.

\- Avec un peu de chance, il a compris…

\- Sirius est un gros lourd.

\- Merci je suis au courant, ça fait six mois qu'il me colle les basques !

\- Bon bah c'est reparti pour six mois alors.

\- Roh ta gueule Esther c'est pas le moment. C'EST PAS LE MOMENT !» Cria elle une fois après avoir claqué la porte de la salle de bain.

 **o0o0o0o**

Esther traversa sa chambre, sa salle commune, les cachots, le grand corridor, la tour ouest, le tableau de la grosse dame, la salle commune et le dortoir n°17. Elle entrouvrit les rideaux du lit le plus à sa gauche, l'escalada et mit un sort d'isolation phonique.

Sirius, dérangé par une sorte de pachyderme lui écrasant la cage thoracique, entrouvrit les paupières.

Trouver sa fiancée assise sur lui en chemise de nuit, aurait dû exciter tout homme. Sauf que bon, là, c'était Sirius et Esther. Déjà qu'en état normal, elle lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Mais là, elle est dans une chemise de nuit trop grande, ses cheveux bien trop long forment une sorte d'écosystème sur son crâne, elle a les bras croisés et elle tire une tronche d'enterrement. C'est pas terriblement excitant.

"Putain ! Mais t'as pas autre chose à foutre, que d'escalader les gens à… une heure du matin ! Bordel de merde ! hurla-t'il en regardant la montre posée à côté de son oreiller.

\- Lâche là. Dit-elle sans même bouger ou réagir.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?! S'énerva encore plus le Gryffondor.

\- Isa. Tu lui fous la paix. Continua-t-elle sèchement;

\- Mais de quoi j'me mêle ?! Tu viens me faire chier à UNE HEURE DU MATIN, et en plus tu te mêles de trucs qui ne te regardent pas ! … Mais merde, même si tu voulais venir me parler, tu pouvais pas attendre demain matin ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Je viens quand je veux. Et je veux que tu lui lâches la grappe, c'est pigé ?

\- Non. Descends de là tu pèses une tonne ! Hurla de nouveau le jeune homme en la poussant.

\- Je fais 43 kg, je suis tout sauf grosse ! S'indigna sa fiancée.

\- Ravi de le savoir, allez casse-toi, ou je vais dire à Mc Go que tu viens dans notre dortoir la nuit.

\- C'est James qui m'a filé le mot de passe !

\- Rien à foutre, casse-toi, ou je vais tout cafter à Mc Go. Menaça le garçon.

\- T'es vraiment un sale chien Sirius !

\- Trop aimable ! Allez ouste ou c'est les heures de colle!

\- C'est ça, bonne nuit connard." grogna Esther en tirant les rideaux.

Elle traversa à nouveau le dortoir n°17, la salle commune, le tableau de la grosse dame, la tour ouest, le grand corridor, les cachots, sa salle commune et sa chambre. Elle entrouvrit les rideaux du lit le plus à sa droite, l'escalada et mis un sort d'isolation phonique.

 **7 Décembre 1975 :**

 _La peste soit d'Isabelle et de Sirius !_ Elle avait clairement autre chose à faire que d'aller parler à James à propos de son fiancée à elle, pour qu'il aille le sermonner pour qu'il arrête de draguer son amie à elle. Elle n'avait rien à faire dans cette histoire !

Les mains d'Esther profondément enfoncées dans les poches de sa cape, son air bougon traversait les couloirs en envoyant des regards noirs à tout ce qui faisait moins d'un mètre cinquante, comme ça elle avait au moins une bonne tête de plus que son agresseur, si quelqu'un venait à lui reprocher. _Pas bête, hein ?_

La jeune fille cherchait James, et elle ne le trouvait pas. _Bon ça va j'ai fait trois couloirs, il y était pas, je retourne me cacher dans mon antre._

 _Eh merde !_ Il pouvait pas être en train de voler ? Il fallait nécessairement qu'il soit dans la salle ? _Roh fait chier! Je l'ai pas vu, demi-tour…._

« Esther ? »

 _Fait chier !_

« Oui ?

\- Tu voulais être seule ?

\- Heu … oui ? Dit-elle, en espérant le faire partir

\- Moi aussi…

\- Je vais te laisser alors… Répondit-elle en se retournant, prête à fuir

\- Non reste c'est bon. L'Irlandaise leva les yeux au ciel puis se retourna vers James en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop excédée.

\- Où est la logique ? Tu veux être seul, moi aussi. Je devrais plus tôt partir, non ?

\- Bof. Reste. Dit-il en rebaissant le nez sur ses copies.

\- Heu… t'es sûr que ça va James ? S'inquiéta un peu la jeune fille.

\- Non je m'énerve contre tout le monde aujourd'hui, Je me suis engueulé avec Sirius, avec Lily je crois que c'est définitivement mort, tu sais, et puis j'ai ignoré Lunard quand il a voulu parler… Murmura le garçon avec désespoir.

\- Tu ne veux parler à personne mais moi tu acceptes ? S'étonna franchement son amie.

\- Toi je te connais depuis longtemps et je sais que tu me diras pas de me prendre en main, et que de toute façon tu te fous pas mal de Lily et Sirius.

\- James passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et ria d'un rire qui sonnait faux, amer.

\- Pas faux. Tu sais ce que je pense d'eux, je vais t'enfoncer en plus… sinon quoi de beau ? Tenta Esther qui avait du mal avec l'empathie et tout ce genre de choses.

\- Toi pourquoi tu voulais être seule ? Continua James

\- L'affaire Sirius / Isabelle me gave. Je suis censée venir t'en parler pour que tu raisonnes Sirius. Mais je pense aller le faire moi-même. Ou remettre une couche plutôt…

\- Roh merde fous-lui la paix. Il vit sa vie. Lâche le ! S'énerva le Gryffondor.

\- Je me mêle de ce qui me regarde, c'est mon fiancé ! C'est mon amie qu'il harcèle ! C'est totalement légitime ! Surenchérit la Serpentard.

\- Mais que dalle t'es juste pas capable de voir au-delà de vos fiançailles ! Le garçon s'était levé et la regardait en chien de faïence.

\- Pardon ? Mais ça veut dire quoi ça ?! Se vexa presque Esther qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de son vieil ami;

\- Ça veut dire que tu es jalouse de lui, voilà ce que ça veut dire, Esther ! Cracha-t-il d'un coup.

\- Hein ? Moi jalouse de Sirius Black ?! Mais ça va pas bien ! Rigola-t-elle sous la surprise.

\- Oh si! Si, si, si tu l'es ! Mais t'as jamais réussi à te l'avouer, c'est tout ! Continuait le jeune homme.

\- Ah parce que tu l'as remarqué toi peut-être !

\- Mais tout le monde l'a remarqué, ma pauvre fille ! Hurla James.

\- Ah bah la pauvre fille elle veut bien que tu lui expliques, parce que là… je vois pas. Se calma presque Esther, qui ne comprenait plus du tout.

\- Tu veux que je t'explique quoi ? Que tu es une frustrée de la vie ? Que tu ne veux rien faire au cas où, peut-être… Tu pars du principe que, tant que tu ne fais rien, on ne pourra rien te reprocher ! Mais ce que t'as pas compris, c'est que tes actions ont des conséquences sur les autres ! Tu ne peux pas te laisser vivre dans ton coin, en espérant que tout se passera comme tu le souhaites ! Tu es totalement jalouse de Sirius qui arrive à voir sa vie sans vos fiançailles. Mais toi tu es obnubilée par Sirius et par sa facilité à vivre sa vie, et sans toi dans l'équation qui plus est ! Lâcha le châtain ébouriffé dans un seul souffle.

\- Mais je suis pas amoureuse de Sirius !

\- Non tu ne l'es pas. Tu mais tu restes obsédée par les actions de Sirius !

\- Pourquoi le serais-je ? Questionna Esther d'un ton sec.

\- Parce que, lui, il arrive à faire abstraction de ce qu'il se passera, et il arrive à vivre comme un "ado" normal. Mais toi tu as essayé. Mais tu n'y arrives pas, parce que tu as trop peur que si tu fais quoi que ce soit, on te le reproche. Annonça James d'un ton soudainement calme.

\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi… Souffla Esther plus pour elle-même que pour son ami.

\- Non ça l'est pas. Et bin moi je te le reproche ! Je te reproche de jalouser Sirius, de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas et de ne pas vouloir régler ta relation avec Remus. Et peut-être que quand tu sortiras avec Rem' tu pourras te permettre de juger Sirius ! S'énerva de nouveau le Gryffondor.

\- Mais dis-moi, toi qui es plus malin, toi qui n'arrives pas à sortir avec Evans, tu te permets de juger ma relation avec Remus, c'est ça, j'ai bien compris ? Siffla la demoiselle en s'avançant.

\- Moi je ne le fais que parce que tu m'y forces ! Répondit-il sur un ton peu assuré mais énervé.

\- T'ai-je dis que je voulais que tu t'en mêles ? Continua Esther sur le même ton, s'avançant toujours.

\- Tu m'y pousses ! James commençait à avancer aussi, reprenant de l'assurance;

\- Je ne te pousse à rien !

\- Oh que si !

\- Nan !

\- C'est pas le propos ! Moi je te demande de foutre la paix à Sirius et de régler la situation avec Remus ! C'est tout ! S'arrêta le jeune homme tout à coup, les mains en l'air.

\- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? S'arrêta aussi Esther, mais les poings fermés pour elle.

\- Mais il est amoureux de toi depuis... depuis Masuthalem !

\- C'est Mathusalem, James… Et alors ? de toute manière, je suis fiancée, à quoi veux-tu qu'on aboutisse, hein ? Dans même pas trois ans je suis mariée à Sirius, que deviendra-t-il ? Qu'il reste dans l'ombre ? C'est bon, ce rôle-là, il le tient déjà assez. Et même en dehors de ça. Qu'on sorte ensemble pour deux ans, c'est cruel, c'est comme refiler un jouet à un enfant et lui retirer c'est absurde. Énonça Esther en retournant vers la porte.

\- Tu vois que le mauvais côté de la chose, Remus a pas une vie fastoche, il est amoureux d'une fille et c'est réciproque, mais elle veut pas s'engager parce que dans plusieurs années elle pourrait se marier à quelqu'un d'autre. Fais ça pour lui si ce n'est pas pour toi. Essaya James.

\- Eh oh je suis pas une Poufsouffle donc le bénévolat très peu pour moi. Et en plus si c'est pour qu'il se prenne le revers de la médaille il en est hors de question" Lança-t-elle, excédée, avant de claquer la porte de bois.

 **8 Décembre 1975 :**

Adélaïde était assise à la droite de sa meilleure amie et essayait de lire mais elle n'y arrivait pas, trop occupée à tousser, pour cause, une épaisse fumée de tabac embaumait la pièce. Esther devait être à son quatrième cigarette, peut-être cinquième. L'allemande n'avait pas compté.

« Esther lâche cette merde, ça devient irrespirable ici !

\- Non, ça me fait du bien. » Dit l'Irlandaise en soufflant une énième bouffée.

Sur ce, elle écrasa son mégot contre la pierre et en ralluma une nouvelle.

 **11 Décembre 1975 :**

Isabelle rentra dans son dortoir avec un grand sourire, qu'on ne lui connaissait que très rarement. Ses trois colocataires la regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas eu la paix deux jours d'affilée, je m'y étais presque habituée !

\- Oui bah t'habitue pas à ce que je fasse le boulot à votre place ! » bougonna Esther, en chiffonnant le parchemin qu'elle conservait dans sa poche depuis quelques heures. Dessus on pouvait lire :

J'ai fait ma part du marché, à toi de faire la tienne

J.P

 **o0o0o0o**

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu, le titre du prochain sera «Bette Davies Eyes » de Kim Carnes.


	8. Chapitre 8: Bette Davis Eyes

Oyez brave gens, nous sommes de retour

 **Résumé :** Que croyez-vous ? Que l'on puisse échapper au mariage arrangé juste parce que l'on se nomme Sirius Black ? Et bien sachez que vous divaguez totalement ! Un James amoureux, un Remus défaitiste, un Peter dénigré et un Sirius orgueilleux. Esther en fera voir à ce dernier des vertes et des pas mures, n'en déplaise à Remus.

 **Rating :** T

Remerciement : Bien évidemment, il faut remercier Miss Matoo et Miss Patate, pour leur aide non négligeable.

 **Warning :** Ni Remus, ni Sirius, ni James, ne nous appartiennent, puisqu'ils appartiennent déjà à Joanne Rowling. (Même si ça ne nous dérangerait pas plus que cela, hein.)

 **Auteur** : Je crois que c'est nous, mais je vais vérifier.

 **o0o0o0o**

 **Chapitre 8 : Bettes Davis Eyes**

 **De Kim Carnes**

 **Ou au nom de tous les miens**

 **de Martin Grey**

 **o0o0o0o**

6 Juillet 1973:

Le vent soufflait contre les branches dans lesquelles il était accroché, propageant leurs vibrations aux alentours. Elles bougeaient sans qu'il ne tombe, lui donnant une sensation de puissance. Remus essayait d'échapper à Sirius et James, avec qui il jouait au loup.

Esther était assise sur la branche au-dessus de lui. Au loin, il pouvait entendre les cris de ses amis courant dans la lande bretonne. L'adrénaline faisait frémir son cœur, il avait ce sentiment de domination sur cette nature, sur les événements. Le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être euphorique.

Puis, d'un coup, la jeune fille descendit de sa branche et courut jusqu'à la maison, laissant Remus penaud. Au bout de dix bonnes minutes, sans s'apercevoir que les cris avaient cessés, il descendit lui aussi du gros chêne. Le garçon traversa le bout de la forêt qui menait à la maison de son amie sans croiser personne, si bien que, lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, nul ne sut qu'il y était.

"... À part ça, le journal ne parle de rien ? demandait son amie qui lui tournait le dos. Elle était appuyée contre la chaise où était assis son père, la gazette du sorcier dans les mains.

-Si, comme d'habitude les politiciens se servent du fait que nous sommes en vacances pour parler des sujets qui fâchent.

\- Qu'ont-ils encore dit ?

\- Ils ont voté deux lois, dont une relative au vote des nés-moldus. Comme quoi, soi-disant, ils n'auraient pas la culture pour pouvoir voter etc.

\- Mais c'est le travail de l'école de les instruire !

\- Ça fait bien longtemps que le ministère refuse une instruction civique de la part de Dumbledore…

\- C'est complètement débile ! C'est quoi la deuxième ineptie qu'ils ont pondue ?

\- Les réglementations sur les professions des hybrides.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien... les hybrides ne pourront plus devenir des CPIS et il leur faudra une autorisation spéciale pour les PI.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Ils ne pourront pas avoir des postes de "cadres et professions intellectuelles supérieures" et il leur faut une autorisation du ministère pour en obtenir dans les "professions intermédiaires". Ils ont du coup l'interdiction d'être patrons d'entreprises, artisans, professeurs, etc. Il ne leur reste plus qu'à être des ouvriers ou à la rigueur des agriculteurs mais je suis pas sûr pour le coup." À ces paroles, Remus, choqué, partit dans la chambre.

o0o0o0o

Esther était assise dans la cuisine à prendre son goûter lorsque Sirius et James entrèrent dans la pièce.

"Remus n'est pas avec toi ? demanda le binoclard en s'asseyant en face d'elle, alors que Jolly lui servait un verre de jus de citrouille.

\- Je croyais qu'il était avec vous, je vais voir s'il est en haut."

Sur ce, la jeune fille grimpa dans la chambre où ils avaient installé des matelas pour que les garçons puissent dormir. Sa maison de vacances n'était pas très grande, il y avait bien une chambre d'amis mais elle servait de débarras le temps que le grenier soit réparé. Sa chambre donnait sur les plages bretonnes. À ses pieds gisait son meilleur ami en boule.

"- Remus, pourquoi tu boudes ?

\- Laisse-moi s'te-plaît …

\- Tu sais que je ne partirai pas alors venons-en au fait.

\- Tu as vu les lois? Tu as vu leurs lois ? Que veux-tu que je fasse plus tard? Que le ministère me laisse-t-il comme choix ?

\- Tu ne pourrais pas vivre dans le monde moldu ?

\- Mais je n'ai aucun moyen de m'appuyer sur quoi que ce soit… Je n'ai fait aucune étude moldue!

-Eh oh, tu as 12 ans, c'est pas fini!

\- Esther, je suis à Poudlard, j'y suis encore pour cinq ans. D'ici là je n'aurai aucun diplôme moldu. Je vais me retrouver avec un diplôme dans un monde qui ne veut pas de moi, je fais quoi ?!

\- La société n'est pas contre toi …

\- Elle est quoi la société magique alors? Je n'ai presque aucun métier qui m'est autorisé, je vais faire quoi ?

\- Professeur ! Tu voulais pas être professeur?

\- C'est dans les PI, autant rêver.

\- Libraire?

\- C'est interdit aussi, je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir une affaire et je ne veux pas être libraire…

\- Bah t'as qu'à être employé dans librairie..

\- Mais je veux pas être libraire, je veux être professeur

\- Tu seras l'employé de Dumbledore.

\- Tu dis ça mais ce n'est pas si facile."

Doucement il posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Esther. En retour un peu émue, elle lui serra la main.

5 mai 1973 :

Esther courait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, encore habillée de sa robe de sorcière, et non de sa chemise de nuit comme elle aurait dû à cette heure tardive de la nuit. Toute de noir vêtue, elle traversa le corridor. Elle n'avait croisé personne. Pourtant, les vacances approchant, on sentait à Poudlard ces temps-ci un certain engouement, accompagné d'un momentané oubli des règles. Mais la jeune fille avait atteint le hall sans encombre. Passée la grande porte, la pleine lune la fit plisser des yeux. Le parc brillait d'une lumière nacrée, les arbres bruissaient au-dessus d'Esther, et les battements des ailes de chauves-souris se firent de plus en plus forts à mesure qu'elle approchait de l'orée des bois. Arrivée dans la forêt Interdite, elle s'approcha du plus gros chêne qu'elle vit. L'écorce était rugueuse sur ses petites mains d'enfant de 13 ans. Mais elle se lança, et agrippa la première branche. D'instinct la deuxième lui vint, et elle se retrouva peu à peu à plus de cinq mètres. Esther aimait bien monter aux arbres, elle avait cette impression de puissance, de supériorité sur la nature.

Jusqu'à ce que qu'un animal vienne grogner au pied de l'arbre. Lorsque la jeune fille vit le loup qu'elle surplombait, son cœur bondit. L'animal, rachitique, tendait son museau de tous côtés. Le sang d'Esther pulsait tellement fort qu'il lui en faisait mal. La bête reniflait fort. Ce son l'obséda jusqu'à qu'il n'y ait plus que cela. Tout l'air semblait en tension. La bête, elle, tous deux figés. Elle n'aurait su distinguer si une minute ou une heure s'étaient écoulées. Puis il s'éloigna. La jeune fille crut qu'elle s'était fait dessus, heureusement non, à 13 ans, ça aurait été triste. Alors que la Serpentard essayait de descendre de l'arbre, elle entendit un hurlement, puis un deuxième et un troisième. C'était à vous glacer d'effroi. De plus, sa marche semblait l'approcher des cris. Mais elle s'obstina. Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'à la cabane hurlante. Alors, par la fenêtre, elle vit alors son ami.

6 mai 1973

Lorsque Remus se réveilla à l'infirmerie, à sa droite se trouvait un petit pot rose, qui n'était pas là habituellement. Sur ce petit pot rose était collée une étiquette verte un peu tape-à-l'œil :

"Le chocolat merveilleux de Madame Ventripotent"

Pourquoi est-ce que Madame Pomfresh m'apporte ça ? Il retourna le pot où était collé une seconde étiquette..

"Ça aide pas les articulations mais c'est quand même vachement bon

PS: oui j'en ai mangé un peu

EW"

À partir de ce jour-là, chaque matin douloureux, le sourire lui vint plus facilement : le pot tint toujours son rôle.

1 décembre 1975 :

Esther se tenait droite à côté de Remus au coin du feu lorsque James et Sirius entrèrent comme des furies dans la salle. Ce dernier avait passé une journée effroyable. Il avait eu un T en potion, s'était engueulé avec sa fiancée au petit déjeuner, et avait fait perdre 40 points à Gryffondor. Non vraiment, c'était pas une bonne journée.

En plus, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, il devait rentrer pour Noël ! Et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout ! À chaque fois il réussissait à éviter. Certes Esther rentrait, mais lui ne s'était jamais remis en question : il ne venait pas à Noël. Jamais.

Pourtant, sa présence était apparemment souhaitée, si ce n'était exigée. Sa mère le demandait pour le nouvel an du ministère auquel il était convié puisqu'il avait eu ses 16 ans. La grande fête, il s'en serait bien passée, d'autant plus qu'il serait seul puisque Esther, étant née en mars, n'avait pas 16 ans et n'était donc pas conviée.

En bref, il se retrouvait seul, sans même sa fiancée, dans un bal, avec ses parents… Ce noël serait certainement le pire de tous ceux qu'il avait vécus.

Alors pour représenter toute sa frustration, sa colère, sa rage pour sa mère, Sirius s'écroula sur le canapé en grognant.

" C'est ça ta parade nuptiale ?

\- Ta gueule 'Sther c'est pas le moment" lui cracha-t-il en roulant contre le dossier. La jeune fille s'en alla, blasée.

"Qu'est ce que tu as Sirius ? demanda Remus en s'approchant de lui.

\- Rien, c'est juste pas le moment de me chercher.

\- Ses parents demandent à ce qu'il rentre pour Noël, répondit James à la place de son meilleur ami.

-Ah… C'est embêtant…

-Comme tu le dis Lunard..."

9 Janvier 1976 :

 _"_ _..." Tout se radicalise là-bas, je ne pouvais plus travailler, inscrire mon fils dans une garderie, voter, je n'y ai plus aucun droit "_ Evy, une ancienne habitante de Londres ayant émigré en Irlande..." Isobel soupira fortement et jeta le journal dans le feu.

-Je cite : "Mes parents ont émigré en Angleterre à cause des violences, et ils se demandent aujourd'hui s'ils ne vont pas faire le voyage inverse…"

\- Mais on ne craint rien Iso'...

\- C'est sur que ce n'est pas vous qui vous ferez tuer en premier. Marmonna Remus.

\- J'ai entendu mes parents en parler l'autre jour, apparemment Dumbledore ferait son armée dans son coin, dit Sirius allongé dans le canapé.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée qu'il prenne les choses en mains, au moins là on pourra peut-être aboutir à autre chose qu'une guerre civile, répondit le loup-garou en s'adossant à la méridienne où était assise Esther avec le journal.

\- Mais n'importe quoi ! Tu crois que si Dumbledore créait son armée et se battait contre Tu-Sais-Qui, ce ne sera pas la guerre civile ? Ce sera quoi alors?

\- Bah ce sera une guerre idéologique !

\- Mais il n'y aucune idéologie là-dedans ! Ce n'est qu'un concours de bistouquette monstrueux !

\- Ça n'a rien d'un concours de bistouquette !

\- Il n'y a aucune idéologie là-dedans, ils ne font que satisfaire leur ego. Dumbledore est un con manipulateur. Au même titre que Tu-Sais-Qui. Vous ne voulez pas voir la vérité en face car elle vous fait peur. Car elle vous fait mal !

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Non pas n'importe quoi ! Vous êtes aveuglés par la colère. Alors vous vous en remettez à quelqu'un qui, certes, ne s'en prend pas à vous, mais qui vous manipule. Alors tu préfères quoi ? Te faire manipuler ? Ou te faire buter ? En tant que Gryffondor, j'aurais cru que tu te sacrifierais …

\- Mais justement, toi qui es si rusée, tu aiderais Dumbledore pour en arriver à ses fins. Ce serait plus Serpentard, ça, non ?

\- Je n'aime pas me faire utiliser, je ne suis pas une Poufsouffle ! Soit j'utilise, soit c'est équitable ! Rien de plus.

\- Soit mourir contre Tu-Sais-Qui. Soit mourir de la main de Tu-Sais-Qui. Mon choix est vite fait.

\- Le mien aussi, je ne m'engagerai pas . Rester dans votre manichéisme. Ce sera sans moi. Je ne vous donnerai pas ma vie !

\- Toi tu peux faire ce choix, pas nous. Nous, nous mourrons, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de ne pas nous battre !

\- Si vous devez mourir, pourquoi se battre, si mourir est automatique pour vous ? Pourquoi se prendre la tête ?!

\- Pour la même raison que toi quand tu dis 'ne pas vouloir te faire manipuler'. Se laisser vivre n'as pas de prix sur ta vie, mais pour ta conscience. comment vivrais-tu le fait que dehors des gens meurent pour tes libertés, alors que toi tu ne fais rien ?

\- Faites vos truc, mais ne venez pas nous critiquer quand on n'aide pas votre gourou. Chacun sa vie ! Démerdez-vous !

\- C'est beau la cohésion, c'est comme ça qu'aujourd'hui on se retrouve dans cette société ! Parfois je comprends vraiment la vision que mon père a de vous ! Vous êtes tellement égoïstes ! C'est bluffant ! Comment arrivez vous à dormir la nuit ?!

\- Tu sais pourquoi notre société est ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui ? Parce que les gens la fuit. Si les nés-moldus et les sang-mêlé ne partaient pas, il n'y aurait pas autant d'intolérance. On discrimine ceux que l'on voit le moins. Moins vous êtes, plus on vous discrimine !

\- Attend, c'est ça ton excuse ? Ils ne partiraient pas si on leur laissait une chance ! Mais la société ne veut pas d'eux, pourquoi resteraient-ils ?

\- Pour améliorer leur situation, faut savoir ce qu'ils veulent ! C'est pas mon problème ! Ils partent car ils ne sont pas satisfaits de quelque chose qu'ils pourraient améliorer, mais ils ne le font pas, ils ne peuvent s'en prendre qu'à eux-même !

\- Ils se disent qu'ils ne peuvent rien changer à la force de leurs bras, et ils ont raison, eux, seuls, ne peuvent pas faire bouger grand chose.

\- Eux seuls non, mais ils ne sont pas seuls puisqu'ils représentent une grosse partie de la population. Là, ils font le jeu de Tu-Sais-Qui ! Faire ça revient à se jeter un Avada sur le pied, ça n'amène à rien, si ce n'est la mort !

\- Ça tu ne le comprends pas Esther, et tu ne le comprendras certainement jamais. Les nés-moldus sont dissidents de leur famille, ils s'y sentent seuls. Ils arrivent dans un monde qui déteste leur parents, où on leur y apprend à devenir comme nous. Mais en sortant de Poudlard, ils ne savent rien de plus que ce que le ministère a décidé de mettre dans le programme ou non. En plus c'est un ministère qui leur est hostile ! Après Poudlard, ils ne peuvent se raccrocher à rien ! Ils se sentent seuls car ils le sont ! Et après ça tu veux qu'il montent un parti et qu'ils deviennent ministre de la magie… Dans quel monde vis-tu Esther ?

\- S'il ne veulent pas vivre dans notre monde qu'ils se cassent, je ne les retiendrai pas.

\- Je n'en doute pas, et le ministère non plus, il font la politique de l'autruche, il ne feront rien non plus...

\- Eh bien présentes-toi aux élection, tu changeras la face du monde !

\- Un sang-mêlé, loup-garou, tu veux rire ?

\- Effectivement, tu n'as aucune chance mon pauvre vieux, désolé de te le dire !

\- Tu vois, rire de ce statut de sang est rentré dans les meurs, c'est même plus méchant, c'en est devenu une blague, et je sais pas ce qui est le pire ! Cette guerre est une guerre d'idéologie, que tu le veuilles ou non, ou ça en deviendra une.

\- Tu repars là-dessus, mais c'est quoi tes arguments pour que ça en soit une ?

\- Tout ce que l'on vient de dire ! Et toi c'est quoi tes arguments?

\- Mes arguments ? Laisse-moi rire, le bon sens est avec moi, sérieusement, après la Shoah, vous croyez vraiment qu'il y a une idéologie dans votre concours de bistouquette ! Tu-Sais-Qui ne se sert de vous que pour occuper Dumbledore, les Nés-Moldu sont considérés comme les juifs durant la seconde guerre ! C'est juste des boucs émissaires !

\- NON !...

\- Vous sortez maintenant ! J'en ai marre de vous entendre gueuler pour un débat stérile, alors sortez ! Quand c'est pas avec Sirius, c'est avec Remus, que tu t'engueules Esther... Alors vous sortez ! Hurla James.

\- C'est quoi une politique de l'autruche Patmol ? Chuchota Peter à l'oreille de son ami.

\- C'est une politique qui court vite, c'est une politique qui fait des gros œufs, mon petit Queudver. »

22 Janvier 1976

Remus et Esther s'étaient glissé en pleine nuit dans la réserve. À la base James et Sirius devaient venir, mais apparemment la réserve ne valait pas la peine de perdre des points, alors à la sortie de la salle commune, les garçons étaient parti vers les cuisines. _Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent !_

Ce qui fit que le Gryffondor et la Serpentard, se retrouvèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité de James, contre une bibliothèque en placage de bois noirci ; endormis comme des bienheureux.

23 Janvier 1976

Madame Pince aurait eu un drôle de tableau, si elle avait daigné regarder en leur direction. En effet, à une table isolé, Sirius Black était installé. Oui, Sirius black était bel et bien à la bibliothèque, vous ne rêvez pas ! Certes il n'était pas là de gaîté de cœur, mais il était là. Esther l'avait tiré jusqu'ici pour faire leur devoir commun de métamorphose. _Ô Joie !_ C'étaient joint à eux Lily et Remus qui lisaient, et puis qui disait Lily disait James. À part les soupirs de désappointement de Sirius, on pouvait entendre les mouches voler, ou du moins, jusqu'à ce que Bridget Clayton vienne faire de l'œil à Sirius.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là celle là ? Râla la rousse en voyant le décolleté plongeant de cette dernière.

\- Je me la tape, et elle adore ça ! » Ricana Esther, le nez toujours dans son livre. La jeune fille était d'une humeur massacrante dûe à sa courte nuit sur une vieille moquette. La grande blonde repartie quelque minutes plus tard en balançant ses hanches de manière à ce que le Gryffondor n'en rate pas une miette.

« Elle se casse enfin cette conne ! Grogna Esther.

\- Tu l'aimes pas ? Demanda Lily.

\- Non tu crois ? ironisa la brunette

\- Après ça je suis tout chamboulé ! Rigola Sirius en faisant une petite moue. Esther, elle, leva les yeux aux ciel. _Ce que les garçons peuvent être puérils !_

\- Dis-moi Esther, tu as l'air plutôt ouverte, ça te dit ? rétorqua son fiancé avec un sourire étrange.

\- Bah oui bien sûr allons-y, je suis en pleine ovulation ! Railla-t-elle en claquant son livre.

\- Ah oui non mais ça me tente plus trop… merci, murmura le jeune homme avec une moue amusée.

\- Vous êtes dégueulasse ! Gémit la Gryffondor;

\- Tu crois qu'ils t'ont fait comment, tes parents, la roukmout ? lança Esther, excédée.

\- Par derrière vu le niveau ! hurla de rire Sirius.

\- 'fin toi Sirius tu ferais mieux de la fermer, t'as dû être fini à la pisse ! » rétorqua Esther sur le même ton, s'attirant par la même occasion les foudres de l'austère bibliothécaire.

28 Janvier 1976 :

Assise en tailleur sur le canapé de la salle commune, face au feu, elle réfléchissait. Son fiancé trouvait qu'il était mauvais de réfléchir trop souvent, 'fin… Sirius disait aussi qu'il ne fallait pas retenir ses pets, car selon lui, ils remonteraient le long de la colonne vertébrale et donneraient des idées de merde. Donc l'un dans l'autre, s'il fallait écouter Sirius Black restait une question à débattre.

Severus vint s'asseoir à sa droite avec un gros livre.

« Qu'est ce que tu as à faire la tête ? s'interrogea le garçon

\- Je fais pas la gueule, je réfléchis… maugréa la demoiselle.

\- Oui bah on dirait pas… répondit Severus en ouvrant son ouvrage.

\- Si tu devais sortir avec Remus, tu t'y prendrais comment ? lâcha-t-elle soudainement en se retournant vers son ami, le fixant dans l'attente d'une réponse.

\- Je sortirai jamais avec Lupin. Ronchonna le garçon au cheveux longs.

\- Mets toi à ma place… insista-t-elle.

-Je foncerais et je lui imposerais, sinon il se mettrait à négocier et il deviendrait vite chiant. Marmonna Severus en relevant la tête vers la cheminée.

\- C'est pas super précis… » Mais Severus n'entendit pas puisqu'il était déjà partis vers son dortoir. Bientôt se fut le tour d'Isobel de venir l'interroger.

« Tu fais la gueule ? Interrogea-t-elle avec une moue mi-blasée mi concernée;

\- Mais non putain, je réfléchissais ! Vous vous êtes ligués contre moi avec Severus ? S'énerva Esther.

\- Encore avec ce type ? Fait gaffe à ce type, c'est un futur mangemort, je lui fais pas confiance… chuchota Isobel avec des regards autour d'elle.

\- Et alors, c'est mon ami. Se renferma Esther.

\- Il est nocif, tu l'as déjà écouté parler ? s'impatienta la blonde.

\- Bien sur, mais si tu n'es pas capable d'aller plus loin que les idées politiques, souffla Esther.

\- C'est bien plus que des idées politiques !

\- Chacun ses idéaux, moi je suis pas amie avec Sev pour ça.

\- Fais gaffe quand même. Rajouta quand même Isobel.

\- On verra…

\- Sinon tu réfléchissais à quoi ? Reprit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Rien qui ne te concerne » répondit-elle en quittant la salle.

o0o0o0o

Où est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu mettre ce livre ? Quinze minutes qu'elle le cherchait. Quinze minutes qu'elle se disait que finalement ce livre n'était peut être pas si bien que cela. Il était dans ce tiroir de la commode… Merde ! Comment récupérer ce bouquin ? Il faut une technique sans magie… Une technique moldue… James Bond ! Sirius lui avait montrer les films durant les vacances, et il fallait les mettre à profit !

C'est accroupie devant le meuble avec une épingle à cheveux dans une serrure -tout cela en tirant la langue- que James la découvrit :

" Heu… tu as vu Sirius ?

\- Oui dans ce tiroir, je fais un sauvetage ! James s'approcha et s'appuya sur un angle de la commode. D'un coup le tiroir s'ouvrit, donnant ainsi un coup dans le nez de la demoiselle.

\- Hey ! Mais ça fait super mal ! James n'eut pour seul réponse qu'un ricanement.

\- Donc, tu ne sais pas où est Sirius ?

\- Pas dans le tiroir, répondit-elle.

\- Je m'en doute puisqu'il est ouvert, je vois dedans aussi je te signale.

Esther ronchonna.

-Je sais que je suis lourd avec ça, mais tu vas faire quoi pour Remus ?

\- Je pense lui écrire un mot.

\- C'est lâche.

\- Je suis à Serpentard ; tu t'attendais à quoi venant de moi…

\- D'un autre côté ça fait romantique, tu tournes au Poufsouffle, Esther. Ironisa le jeune homme en se redressant.

\- Faut savoir, c'est lâche, ou romantique ? Demanda-t-elle tout en fouillant le tiroir.

\- Ce qui te plaît. D'ailleurs rien à voir , tu vas les couper quand tes cheveux ?

\- Je ne les couperai jamais, je les aime à cette longueur. Répondit-elle en se relevant.

\- T'es au courant que ça pousse les cheveux ?

\- Je suis pas con, merci, je les couperai pour qu'il reste à cette longueur et puis tressé, ils ont l'air plus courts. Dit Esther en passant une main dans sa chevelure.

\- Bientôt, tu ressembleras aux serpillières de Rusard ! se moqua son ami.

\- Je resterai sur le lâche. » Dit-elle, clôturant ainsi la conversation.

2 Février 1976

Bridget Clayton était pleinement heureuse en ce jour froid de février. Elle s'était réveillée ce matin avec un grand sourire, puis elle avait entendu James Potter et Sirius Black, et ce quelle avait entendu lui plaisait beaucoup ! Il lui fallait absolument prévenir Evelyn ! Car Evelyn Brown pourrait répandre la rumeur. Personne ne remettait en cause ce que disait Evelyn Brown en matière de commérage.

« Eva, j'ai un putain de scoop pour toi ! Devine ! Accosta Bridget.

\- Accouche, j'ai pas l'temps, faut que j'aille voir Mcgo. Dit l'autre demoiselle en continuant de marcher.

\- Tu fais chier … Bon bah Lupin sort avec Walsh… lâcha la blonde à forte poitrine.

\- C'est pas la nouvelle de l'année… Répondit Evelyn, un peu excédée par le manque de nouveauté dans les commérages de Poudlard.

\- Peut-être, mais ce que tu pouvais pas deviner, c'est qu'elle est fiancée. S'excita Bridget.

\- Tu déconnes ! Hurla presque son amie en se stoppant net au milieu du couloir.

\- Même pas ! Elle doit se marier avec Black ! Continua l'autre d'une voix toujours plus aiguë.

\- 'Tin, je voyais pas Regulus fiancé… s'étonna la commère.

\- Pas Regulus couillonne ! Sirius ! Rigola la blonde.

\- Nan ! D'où tu tiens ça ? C'est dingue ! Ça, c'est un scoop !

\- De la bouche de Black et Potter , et oublie pas un truc, si Walsh est plus là, la place est libre… Susurra la poupée Barbie.

\- Tu va te le taper ? Interrogea son amie d'un sourire entendu.

\- Je vais me le retaper ! » Dit Bridget en retournant à son dortoir dans une envolée de cape.

6 Mai 1976

Severus rentra dans la salle commune des Serpentards, les lèvres liées et l'estomac noué. La mine morose, il ferma la porte d'un coup de talon. La salle était vide, les autres étaient partis dîner dans la grande salle. Alors, la mort dans l'âme il traversa la salle en regardant ses pieds, ne voyant pas son amie dans le canapé.

\- Sev', ça va ? Le jeune homme sursauta, puis lentement il se retourna vers son amie, lentement, il acquiesça en réponse à sa question. Tu l'as fait, hein ?

\- Hum, mais s'il te plaît tais toi, Lily m'a déjà fait la leçon cet après midi. J'ai dis des choses que je ne pensais pas et je ne réitérerai pas.

\- Il s'est passé quoi ? demanda la jeune femme en s'approchant de lui.

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler, je suis à son service. Point. En parler ne changera rien, alors autant ne pas le faire.

\- Severus, promets-moi juste une chose. Si tu dois tuer, fais-le pour une raison qui te semble juste, à toi et non à celui que tu sers. Fais-le pour toi, pas pour lui. Que tu veuilles monter les échelons, que tu sois en quête de pouvoir, qui ne le serait pas ? Mais ne le fais pas au détriment des autres, ou du moins de leurs vies. Si tu dois tuer, fais-le au nom de tes valeurs. Si tu dois tuer, fais-le, mais arranges-toi pour que trois autres vivent. Ou plus. Moins il y aura de morts, mieux ce sera. Fais-le pour ta grandeur et non celle de Tu-Sais-Qui. Demanda son amie, les larmes au yeux en lui saisissant les épaules.

\- Tu es bien naïve Esther, si je dois tuer, je tuerai. Elle souria tristement.

\- Je ne crois pas l'être, j'ai peur pour toi Sev'. J'ai peur que tu te prennes pour Icare. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses tuer par un de ses excès de colère. Je sais pourquoi tu le fais, tu n'as jamais cru en ces idéaux, et j'espère que tu n'y croiras jamais. Fais attention, ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter. Esther pleurais doucement dans ses bras, ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues, indépendamment de sa volonté. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses mal. Tu saisis pas a quel point c'est dangereux ! Severus ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état-là. La jeune femme qui pleurait à grosses larmes dans son cou, n'était pas un exemple de sensiblerie.

\- Calme toi… Non décidément, il était vraiment nul, pour réconforter.

\- À la sortie de Poudlard, c'est la mort qui t'attends. Esther renifla.

\- J'espère qu'elle m'accueillera avec un bouquet de chrysanthème. Souria gauchement le jeune homme.

\- C'est même pas drôle. Rigola faiblement la brune

\- Pour mes funérailles, des fleurs blanches, si tu peux, je ne veux pas que ça ressemble à un rassemblement de clowns, continua-t-il sur un ton badin.

\- Ta gueule… râla la jeune fille. Elle lui déposa un baiser hésitant au milieu de la joue et retourna sur le canapé où elle serra un oreiller contre elle. Severus l'observa, lorsqu'il fût sûr qu'elle soit bien installée, il remonta à son dortoir, les pas lourds du poids qui pesait maintenant sur sa vie et sa conscience. Mais il était sûr, sûr de lui.

 **o0o0o0o**

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu, le titre du prochain sera «I'm not yours» de Angus et Julia Stone.


	9. Chapitre 9 : I'm not yours

Oyez brave gens, nous sommes de retour

 **Résumé :** Que croyez-vous ? Que l'on puisse échapper au mariage arrangé juste parce que l'on se nomme Sirius Black ? Et bien sachez que vous divaguez totalement ! Un James amoureux, un Remus défaitiste, un Peter dénigré et un Sirius orgueilleux. Esther en fera voir à ce dernier des vertes et des pas mures, n'en déplaise à Remus.

 **Rating :** T

Remerciement : Bien évidemment, il faut remercier Miss Matoo et Miss Patate, pour leurs aides non négligeables.

 **Warning :** Ni Remus, ni Sirius, ni James, ne nous appartiennent, puisqu'ils appartiennent déjà à Joanne Rowling. (Même si ça ne nous dérangerait pas plus que cela, hein.)

 **Auteur** : Je crois que c'est nous, mais je vais vérifier. Hé vous avez vus ? On à écrit vite cette fois, le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt, et la fin de cette fiction aussi.

 **o0o0o0o**

 **Chapitre 9 : I'm not yours**

 **De Angus & Julia Stone**

 **o0o0o0o**

 **1 Septembre 1976 :**

Lorsqu'elle passa la grande porte, elle inspira un grand coup. Ça lui avait manqué, cette odeur si particulière de cire, de vieux livres, de poussière. C'était une odeur singulière, et, elle en était sûre, dans quelques années ce serait l'odeur de son enfance, l'odeur de la nostalgie.

Esther avait passé ses vacances dans le stress des remontrances de sa mère par rapport à sa relation avec Remus, qui n'était pas sérieuse vis-à-vis de Sirius, tout un blabla dont elle n'avait cure. En effet, elle se foutait des conséquences. Cette année serait peut-être la dernière qu'elle aurait en liberté, dans la mesure où l'année prochaine, elle devrait peut-être s'afficher avec son fiancé. Avec tout cela, Sirius et la jeune femme avaient eu une petite discussion : ils étaient tous deux libres jusqu'au mariage et c'était non négociable. Son été avait donc été un jour sur deux sa mère qui lui faisait des reproches, et les autres jours, la Gazette du Sorcier qui ajoutait des pages à ce qui était prévu pour la rubrique nécrologique, par manque de place. Un été particulièrement glauque en somme.

Mais actuellement, Esther respirait le bon air de la grande salle qui emplissait à nouveau ses poumons.

« MAIS FERME-LA POTTER ! »

 _Tiens, ça, ça m'avait pas manqué…_

 **8 Octobre 1976 :**

En ce vendredi, Adélaïde était l'avant-dernière dans le dortoir et elle était de très bonne humeur ; le cours de métamorphose de la veille avait été annulé, elle avait un rendez-vous avec un beau Serdaigle et demain était le jour de son anniversaire, quoi de mieux ? Elle attrapa son sac, et se dirigea vers la sortie, non sans lancer un chausson sur la masse que se trouvait être sa colocataire sous les couvertures. Il fallait bien une demi-douzaine de chaussons pour la faire sortir de son antre en ce moment.

Adélaïde enfin partie, Esther se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Après une douche et le passage une robe sur laquelle la jeune fille épingla son insigne de préfète, elle sortit sans même prendre la peine de fermer son encrier - qu'elle avait laissé sécher toute la nuit, ce qui lui était bien habituel.

Elle descendit tranquillement à la salle commune presque vide. Dans l'angle près de la fenêtre se trouvait Regulus Black, assis sur un fauteuil en cuir en train de travailler. Il avait l'air las voir triste.

Esther le fréquentait peu, en tout cas moins que son frère. Si, auparavant, on lui avait demandé de choisir entre les deux frères Black, la Serpentard aurait choisi sans hésiter le cadet. Mais les années les avaient changés tous trois. Sirius restait un grand enfant, malgré tout, ces débuts de guerre l'avaient rendu plus sombre, pas fataliste, juste moins idéaliste, ou peut-être plus. On ne saurait donner un mot sur cette haine qui l'habitait parfois. Sirius s'était endurci au fil des années, c'était indéniable.

Regulus, elle s'en souvient, était un enfant assez calme, au caractère sournois. Ce gamin, elle s'en serait accommodé. Parfois elle l'avait vu jouer avec son aîné, mais la rupture c'était clairement faite à l'entrée à Poudlard de ce dernier. Ce gamin avait grandi et après avoir été dans l'ombre de son frère, il avait été dans celle de ses parents, et elle n'en était pas dupe, bientôt de Vous-Savez-Qui. Aujourd'hui elle n'échangerait pour rien au monde Sirius contre Regulus, car certes ils se ressemblaient, mais Sirius ne la pousserait jamais à quoi que ce soit. Ils s'y était fait, ce n'était plus vraiment de la haine entre eux, ils ne s'aimaient juste pas, chacun mènerait sa vie, au sein d'une même maison. Rien de plus. Rien de moins non plus, alors qu'avec Regulus elle savait qu'en se mariant à lui, elle aurait dû se marier à ses idées, et ça, ça lui aurait été insupportable.

Elle se limitait donc à de la courtoisie avec Regulus, la courtoisie qui est de rigueur lorsque l'on se connaît depuis des années et que l'on va bientôt être de la même famille.

Elle n'avait pas envie de manger ce matin, depuis déjà trois jours elle avait mal au ventre. Un mal fort contagieux aux femmes de 13 à 45 ans.

Arrivée devant la porte de l'infirmerie, elle se fit bousculer par Severus, l'air hagard, qui la secoua comme un prunier.

"Mais calme-toi, t'es malade ou quoi ? Rentre dans l'infirmerie, vu l'état dans lequel tu es, tu ferais mieux d'y rester !

Elle accompagna la parole du geste et le poussa à franchir les portes de nouveau. À sa droite était alité Remus, qui ressemblait plus à un légume qu'à un Gryffondor.

\- Je ne resterai pas plus longtemps ici ! C'est un monstre ! Tu m'entends Esther ? UN MONSTRE !

\- Qui donc ? Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Le Serpentard avait le don de toujours tout exagérer et de s'emporter pour un rien.

\- LUI ! C'EST UN MONSTRE ! COMMENT DUMBLEDORE PEUT-IL L'ACCEPTER ICI ! hurlait-il à plein poumon. Le brun se fichait apparemment bien que montrer du doigt était impoli, puisqu'il le fit sans remords, désignant le corps allongé sur les draps.

-Arrête tes conneries… Remus ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Tu exagères.

Remus avait légèrement relevé la tête et les regardait fixement, comme un condamné à mort attendrait sa sentence.

-C'est un monstre ! Crois-moi pour une fois ! C'est un loup garou ! Tu m'entends ?! Un loup garou ! Et à ces mots Remus grinça.

-Je t'entends très bien, arrête de me crier dans les oreilles, Severus ! Elle le saisit par les épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Tu vas me laisser passer. Car mon utérus, faute d'avoir enfanté ces dernier temps, se prend pour un elfe et me martèlent les ovaires et je ne suis donc pas en état d'écouter tes jérémiades. Et puis, laisse ce pauvre Remus tranquille enfin, vu l'état dans lequel il est, il n'est pas bien dangereux. En plus, si Dumbledore l'accepte, c'est qu'il a ses raisons. Alors maintenant tu vas arrêter de crier dans l'infirmerie ! C'est un lieu pour les malades, donc soit tu te calmes soit je te calme !» Sa tirade avait eu l'effet d'une gifle. Elle s'en alla, laissant Remus soulagé et Severus choqué, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle revint avec deux fioles, l'une verte, l'autre violette. Elle avala la seconde et tendit la première au Serpentard.

«Bois ça, ça te calmera, et par pitié ferme-la, ne t'abaisse pas aux commérages de Brown.» Elle replaça l'oreiller de Remus et partit s'enfermer dans son dortoir.

 **22 Octobre 1976 :**

À Poudlard, lorsque Remus John Lupin disait "stop", Sirius et James savaient qu'il fallait arrêter s'ils ne voulaient subir les foudres de leur ami. Toutefois, aujourd'hui le préfet n'avait pas dû le dire assez distinctement, ou du moins c'est ce que prétenderaient plus tard ses deux acolytes pour se justifier. Le loup-garou essayait perpétuellement de les faire revenir à la raison, mais rien n'y faisait jamais. Actuellement, Severus était pendu par le pied à un arbre, tandis que James et Sirius se moquaient de lui. La routine, Ce qui fit cesser cela fut l'arrivée de Lily et d'une distribution de gifle pour les deux maraudeurs… Et elles ne venaient pas de Remus.

«Lily…» La dite Lily n'eut que faire de la supplication de James, et tenta de relever son ami qui était tombé du grand chêne. Mais elle ne réussit pas jusqu'au bout car, allez savoir pourquoi, Severus, plus qu'énervé, la repoussa.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, sale sang de bourbe ! » Lui cracha le Serpentard en pleine face. Lily, aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, ne parut pas si choquée que cela, ou du moins elle ne le montra pas. La jeune femme se retourna et avec flegme partit vers le château. Elle eut à peine le temps de faire trois pas, que James accourut et l'apostropha.

« Lily, ce n'est qu'un con, oublie-le… La grande rousse le regarda avec un profond dégoût.

\- De vous deux, je ne sais qui me dégoute le plus actuellement Potter, que ce soit lui qui n'ait aucune reconnaissance du ventre, ou toi. Tu me fais vraiment pitié Potter ! »

Elle lui donna une seconde gifle sur l'autre joue, et partit en courant.

Ayant fini de se frictionner la joue, Sirius s'approcha de son meilleur ami sonné.

« Si quelqu'un te gifle sur la joue droite, tends-lui encore l'autre, belle philosophie, merci Jésus !

\- Ta gueule Sirius … »

Remus, lui qui avait tout observé de loin, toujours adossé à l'arbre, regardant ce spectacle si familier et pourtant il en était sûr, qui resterait dans les mémoires. Plus que cela, il se demanda quelle serait la prochaine connerie que ses amis feraient. Plus ça allait, moins il arrivait à les tenir. Et plus ça allait, plus il remerciait Peter de ne pas être un super actif mais plutôt comme disait Esther 'un super passif'.

1 Novembre 1976 :

Le corps et le cœur lourd, Sirius se redressa ; un marteau piqueur résonnait dans son crâne et sa joue n'avait cessé de lui faire mal. Le soleil était bas mais pas encore couché. Il trouva la force de relever le bras pour regarder l'heure. 19:36. Cela faisait exactement trois heures et 12 minutes qu'il avait dit à Rebecca… était-ce Rachel ? Il ne savait plus bien. Le fait était qu'il avait mis un terme à leur relation, qui durait depuis deux semaines ; ce qui était déjà beaucoup pour le damoiseau Black, allégorie moderne du Dom Juan. Et ce Dom Juan avait découvert aujourd'hui qu'il avait beau esquiver les sorts, il avait toujours du mal à esquiver les gifles. Se hissant sur ses deux jambes, il se cogna le front contre le rebord du lit. C'était vraiment sa journée. Le regard vide, il descendit à la salle commune où il ne croisa aucun de ses comparses habituels. Les flammes, dans l'âtre de la cheminée, produisaient une douce lumière qui se dispersait dans la pièce. L'odeur apaisante de chocolat vint à ses narines ; la cause ? Une tasse oubliée par inadvertance sur la table à sa gauche. Cette dolce Vita, il ne se voyait pas la quitter l'année prochaine. Sirius n'arrivait pas à se projeter avec une femme et un enfant en bas âge dans une petite maisonnette aux volets bleus. Sirius n'était pas quelqu'un qui rêvait de se poser avec une famille, un travail et une routine. Sirius n'aimait pas la routine, lui vivait dans l'insouciance de sa jeunesse et voulait vivre mille et une aventures avec ses trois amis. Il n'était pas contre une ou deux aventures en compagnie de la gente féminine, mais pas plus. Il rêvait sa vie en couleurs, et si possible en rouge et or.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o**

À 20:12 il déposa ses fesses sur le tabouret en bois toujours aussi inconfortable, en face de Remus, qui -sans mauvais jeux de mots- semblait avoir une faim de loup. Lui n'avait pas vraiment d'appétit, il se contenta de fixer sans réelle conviction le col de chemise tâché de sauce tomate appartenant à Peter.

"Alors ? La voix de son frère spirituel résonna dans son crâne.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise Cornedrue, j'ai rien à ajouter. Je m'en suis pris une. Je te l'ai déjà dit ; Rachel est rancunière.

-C'était Rebecca, Patmole…

-C'est du pareil au même…"

Elle s'appelait finalement Rebecca. Cette fille, il ne l'avait écoutée que très peu. La Poufsouffle était bien faite, de longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs, avec des yeux noirs lui donnant un air mystérieux, mais ceci était bafoué par son intelligence plus que discutable et son atroce naïveté. Elle ne savait pas s'imposer et marchait le long des murs, pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Raté. Sirius devait avoir un radar.

Elle avait été assez ingénue pour croire qu'il l'aimait. Sirius était un homme à femmes. Sirius ne tombait pas amoureux. Toujours dans un état second, le jeune brun ne la vit pas arriver à grands pas vers lui. Il ne vit pas non plus les gestes de Remus pour le prévenir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retourna pour s'étirer, que sa présence le frappa, comme la deuxième claque qui arriva et qu'il ne parvint pas à esquiver. _Elle est plus que rancunière…_

"La deuxième est pour cette pauvre Walsh ! Je la plains… avec un pauvre type comme toi!

\- Smith ! Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment !" Siffla James le regard haineux. James n'aimait pas le comportement de son meilleur ami avec les filles, mais n'aimait pas non plus la Poufsouffle. Elle lui tapait sur les nerfs continuellement. Visiblement il avait réussi à la faire partir. _Merci Merlin !_

Cette fille était un véritable pot de colle. Sirius se massa la joue et retourna à sa contemplation de la coupe de mirabelle qui était apparue sous ses yeux. C'est vraiment ma journée ! Il resta comme cela facilement dix minutes, avant que Peter le prévienne qu'ils montaient à la salle commune. Il les suivit tel un bon petit pantin. James partit alors de son côté pour retrouver Lily. Il marchait d'un pas pressé vers leur point de rendez-vous habituel, une petite salle avec un canapé qu'ils s'étaient dégottés. Le comportement de son ami le mettait vraiment en rogne. Lui qui avait toujours aimé secrètement Lily, il ne comprenait pas l'indifférence aux femmes de Sirius. Et maintenant qu'il était avec elle, il avait aussi mûri sur ce point. Il aurait aimé faire comprendre à ce coureur de jupon que les sensations procurées par ses aventures avec des quasi inconnues ne tenaient pas, comparées à une relation désirée pendant longtemps et enfin accomplie. Certes cela demandait des sacrifices, et mettait le cœur à découvert, mais quelle expérience ! Elle était avec lui… Lorsque cette pensée le traversa au détour d'une salle, le sourire lui monta aux lèvres. Il pouvait désormais se permettre de lui faire ce même sourire complice en la croisant dans un couloir, rien que pour la voir s'éclairer de l'intérieur… Son cœur ne cessait de faire des loopings en ce moment. Mais il était dur d'évoquer ce sujet dans leur trio. Il paraissait niais, il le savait, mais s'en moquait. Après la gifle, tout était allé si vite ! Il avait remarqué que le regard de Lily s'était terni les jours suivants. Il avait fait alors quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé faire : il avait bafouillé des mots d'excuses à Severus, mais attention, de manière à ce qu'elle entende. Il ne l'avait pas fait de bon cœur. Mais l'événement avait quand même renforcé son estime personnelle (déjà assez haute) et une sensation de sérénité inavouable. De plus, Lily ne l'avait semble-t-il plus regardé comme avant, mais comme un jeune homme avec un cœur. Et ça avait tout changé.

Ces pensées, chemin faisant, le rendaient tout léger. Il se sentait le même qu'avant mais comme neuf. Cela le séparait un peu de ses deux amis d'ailleurs. Ah, les femmes ! Remus avait toujours été le plus mature et responsable, et James continuerait à faire des bêtises mais il cernait désormais mieux les limites et, pire encore, s'en imposait à lui-même ! Il avait changé, c'était finalement indéniable...

Peter lui se dirigeait alors vers sa salle de bain, et Remus s'assit en face de Sirius, les yeux pleins de compassion. Lui aussi n'aimait pas le comportement de son ami, mais il le plaignait tout de même. Le brun défaisait ses lacets lorsqu'un hibou, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, vint donner de violents coups de bec à la fenêtre. Le Hibou de ses parents venait d'achever sa journée.

 **14 Novembre 1976 :**

S'il n'avait pas été aussi heureux cette nuit, il serait sorti de ce lit et serait rentré dans son dortoir. Mais il était vraiment trop bien. Cependant, là il avait froid, vraiment. En même temps je risquais pas d'avoir chaud, à poil dans un lit ? À côté de lui, Esther dormait comme un loir et avec la couverture. Doucement, il essaya de la récupérer, mais sans résultat probant. Il l'appela faiblement, rien n'y fit. Finalement après quelques secondes, elle grogna et se retourna.

« Tu peux arrêter ton bordel, st' plait ?

\- Tu peux me passer un peu de couverture, j'ai froid. Supplia le jeune homme

\- Mets un pull. Rétorqua-t-elle en s'enroulant encore un peu dans les draps

\- Esther, je suis nu dans ton lit, tu crois vraiment que je vais mettre un pull. S'impatienta son amant

\- Ah mais c'est pas ma faute … Dit la Serpentard avec un demi sourire.

\- Un peu, allez passe-moi ça. Répondit le loup-garou avec le même demi sourire, tout en tirant la couette.

\- Nan… » Esther roula sur elle-même et se colla à Remus, qui était enfin couvert.

16 Novembre 1976 :

La femme était assise sur ce petit banc de fer forgé le long du chemin de Traverse, occupée à lire la gazette du sorcier. Elle ne souciait pas de ce qu'il se passait aux alentours. Y avait-il du monde, peut-être, elle n'aurait su le dire. Sa journée, elle l'avait passée à flâner dans les rues. Le congé qu'elle s'était octroyé, était exceptionnel. Son quotidien ne lui permettait ni l'ennui ni la rêverie. Et, ne serait-ce que lire le journal sur un banc en prenant son temps était un luxe qu'habituellement elle ne se payait pas. Quinze minutes plus tard, elle ne serait plus de ce monde. Et en quelque sorte, elle en fut heureuse, mourir en cet instant, c'était particulier. Elle en était heureuse. Être sur ce banc, maintenant.

 **17 Novembre 1976 :**

Severus n'était franc qu'avec Esther. Avec Lily, il ne disait que ce qui pouvait le valoriser, avec sa mère il ne disait rien, il ne voulait pas la mêler à ses problèmes. Et les autres ? Les autres il s'en moquait bien, il les ignorait au mieux. Mais Esther, il pouvait bien lui dire n'importe quoi, elle serait là à l'écouter et même si elle ne le comprenait pas toujours, elle ne cherchait pas à le faire culpabiliser à chaque fois qu'il foudroyait du regard un première année. Alors, lorsque Esther rentra dans cette salle commune presque vide, elle sut. Qu'est-ce qu'elle savait, elle n'aurait su le dire. Mais elle savait et c'était ce qui était important. La jeune femme s'assit à sa droite, dans ce canapé qui se réfléchissait un peu dans le hublot.

« J'ai fait le strict minimum. Annonça Severus de but en blanc.

\- C'est-à-dire ? L'interrogea son amie en fixant leur reflet dans le hublot.

\- Juste une femme. Rien d'autre. Continua-t-il sur le même ton.

\- Quel âge ?

\- Tu veux pas non plus que je te dise la couleur de son soutien-gorge ?! S'énerva le Serpentard, les mains tremblantes.

\- On parle d'une femme que tu as tué Severus ! Je veux savoir à quoi elle ressemblait. Rétorqua Esther en tournant ses yeux vers lui ;

\- Pff… Une grande perche d'une cinquantaine d'année avec des cheveux gris et habillée à la moldu sur un banc à lire la gazette. Ça te va ? Lui répondit le jeune homme, plus qu'énervé mais pourtant contenu.

\- Sur un autre ton, de nous deux, c'est toi qui as tué pas moi, alors ne me parle pas comme ça, je ne suis pas Evans ! Le calma automatiquement la brune.

\- Comprends juste, c'est compliqué pour moi, je ne veux pas y penser.

\- Tu fais bien, faut pas y penser. »

Sur ces mots, Esther se releva en serrant une dernière fois les mains de son ami entre les siennes. Les tremblements du jeune homme se calmèrent et une seule larme, parfaitement ronde, coula sur sa joue droite.

 **20 Décembre 1976 :**

Ils ne savaient pas exactement ce qu'ils faisaient ici, dans cette réception du ministère, avec le fleuron de la société sorcière, en buvant du rhum de groseille. Esther comme Sirius étaient totalement blasés, ils auraient préféré être dans leur salle, avec leurs amis, comme d'habitude, du moins pour Sirius. Esther, elle, se serait installée dans la bibliothèque et n'en serait sortie que le 6 janvier. Bref tout cela pour dire qu'ils faisaient acte de présence sans grande conviction.

La plupart des personnes se trouvant à cette réception étaient d'illustres sang-purs dont ils se fichaient comme de l'an 40, il y avait aussi quelques élèves, mais ils n'étaient guère nombreux à être dans la même posture qu'Esther et Sirius .

'Faire Bonne Figure' avait toujours été ce que sa mère exigeait d'elle lors des évènements mondains, et Esther s'en était toujours accommodée. Cela consistait à avoir un sourire de circonstance, en toute circonstance. Hypocrisie ? Très certainement, mais surtout paix. Paix de pouvoir à peu près agir comme bon lui semblait, tout en restant dans le cadre de ses parents. Alors oui c'était lâche, comme disait Sirius, mais on ne peut pas toujours être courageux, et puis Esther était à serpentard, et ce n'était pas pour rien.

« J'ai pas envie d'être ici… Souffla discrètement la demoiselle;

\- Tu crois que j'ai envie que tout le monde te voit critiquer ma virilité et envier mes cheveux ? Lui répondit le Gryffondor sur un ton mi- rieur mi désespéré.

\- Tu préfèrerais que j'envie ta virilité et que je critique tes cheveux ? Rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton identique.

\- Non ça me suffit comme ça, merci. Tu te les coupes quand tes cheveux d'ailleurs ?

\- Jamais.»

La conversation se stoppa là, ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à se dire de toute manière.

Ils croisèrent le nouveau couple Malefoy, qui leur parut étrange. Lucius premièrement, qui était clairement amoureux de sa femme, ce qui paraissait déjà inhabituel. _Lucius Abraxas Malefoy amoureux ? Yerk !_ Ça c'était selon Esther. Et secondement il y avait Narcissa qui, toujours aussi extraordinaire que cela puisse être, suivait son mari comme son ombre, tout en gardant _son statut d'impératrice des glaces_. Et ça c'était selon Sirius.

Pour continuer dans l'étrange, se comporter comme un couple durant toute une soirée les fit bien rire. Peut-être, voir certainement, trop du goût de Max qui les surveillait de loin. Max était sans doute le seul à n'avoir jamais été trop dupe vis à vis des romances de sa fille. Odette était persuadée qu'elle testait juste les limites en sortant avec son meilleur ami. Beh bien sur … Tout cela pour vous dire, qu'ils riaient tout de même bien lorsque des personnes leurs posaient des questions, Esther, autant que Sirius, se plaisaient à raconter n'importe quoi. Un rien était prétexte à égayer leur soirée, tout en restant dans un calme relatif à la soirée, cela s'entend.

Une fois, il firent croire à une quinquagénaire que Sirius avait été à la naissance une femme et que ses parents, pour des soucis d'héritage avait décidé de le faire opérer. Esther avait énormément rit, Sirius un peu moins. Puis il avait fait croire l'inverse. Le fils de l'ambassadeur Français qui devait avoir à peine deux ans de plus qu'eux demanda si elle avait utilisé cette invention moldu qu'étaient les lentilles - que ni Sirius, ni la concernée ne connaissait - pour se donner un style tellement elle était banale. Autant vous dire qu'elle n'apprécia pas du tout. Mais alors pas du tout. Alors la jeune femme se retint tant bien qu'elle put.

"Mais évidemment, je suis même si insipide que j'ai cru que vous parlez, serait une bonne idée pour égayer ma soirée, sans vouloir vous offenser, ce n'est pas que notre conversion m'ennuie, mais je vais aller de ce pas vérifier s'il reste des tartelettes à la mélasse."

Une bonne demie heure plus tard, ils s'ennuyaient de nouveau à en mourir. Il n'y avait plus de petit vieux crédule, ni de fils d'ambassadeur, même si cela n'avait fait rire que Sirius, cette histoire, cela avait mis un peu d'animation. Mais là c'était le vide total, il ne restait plus que quelques couples qui discutaient dans leur coin. Les deux adolescents se morfondaient en attendant leurs parents.

"Tu vois l'année dernière c'était ça pendant toute la soirée, c'était horrible. Entama Sirius en observant platement la salle de réception.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi James ne vient pas ? L'interrogea Esther en vidant un énième verre.

\- Ses parents n'y vont pas… Lui répondit-il en la regardant.

\- Ah oui chuis con ! Rigola-t-elle un peu fort.

\- Conne et pas que, t'es surtout crevée et un peu bourrée. Dit-il en lui reprenant le verre qu'elle venait de remplir.

\- C'est ton rôle ça normalement de dire des âneries ! Continua la Serpentard en riant et en essayant de récupérer son verre.

\- Faut croire qu'on échange nos rôles avec un coup dans le nez et de la fatigue. Proposa le jeune homme en déposant le verre loin de sa fiancée.

\- Tu deviens intelligent quand t'es bourré ! Annonça celle-ci en s'appuyant maladroitement sur une chaise.

\- Je suis pas bourré, et James dit que j'ai l'alcool triste. Rétorqua Sirius en observant l'assemblée de personnes.

\- Je crois pas que ce soit ça… Continua Esther, les yeux mi-clos, s'asseyant sur la chaise.

\- Je sais pas, j'ai pas envie de mettre un mot sur ça." Conclut son homologue en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

 **22 Avril 1977 :**

"If there's no-way of showing where your love lies;

Is it me? Is it him? Or no-one ;

What will be done?

About the mess you made me,

Oh don't you give a damn,

You're gonna drive me crazy...

\- Ne chante pas ça Esther, c'est sordide venant de toi… Soupira le Gryffondor, la tête penchée sur un livre à la couverture rouge.

\- Ce n'est rien qu'une chanson 'Mus ! Rigola la jeune fille en collant son nez dans le cou de son compagnon.

\- Oui mais venant de toi c'est de très mauvais goût. Continua-t-il sans stopper sa lecture.

\- Pfff la belle affaire !" Répondit Esther en lui retirant le livre des mains et roulant sur lui dans un rire.

 **o0o0o0o**

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu. Vous savez vous pouvez nous laisser des commentaires, promis on ne mord pas ! (D'ailleurs merci à Lune Patronus) Le titre du prochain sera «Lovely Night» de Rayan Gosling & Emma Stone


	10. Chapitre 10 : Lovely Night

Oyez brave gens, nous sommes de retour

 **Résumé :** Que croyez-vous ? Que l'on puisse échapper au mariage arrangé juste parce que l'on se nomme Sirius Black ? Et bien sachez que vous divaguez totalement ! Un James amoureux, un Remus défaitiste, un Peter dénigré et un Sirius orgueilleux. Esther en fera voir à ce dernier des vertes et des pas mures, n'en déplaise à Remus.

 **Rating :** T

 **Remerciement :** Bien évidemment, il faut remercier Miss Matoo et Miss Patate, pour leurs aides non négligeables.

 **Warning :** Ni Remus, ni Sirius, ni James, ne nous appartiennent, puisqu'ils appartiennent déjà à Joanne Rowling. (Même si ça ne nous dérangerait pas plus que cela, hein.)

 **Auteur** : Nous.

 **IMPORTANT :** La fiction se finira bientôt. C'est à dire que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, une suite est envisagée dans la mesure où on l'a déjà imaginé. À vous de voir si vous la voulez ou si vous estimez quelle peut se finir ici, dites le nous les commentaires, c'est fait pour ça;)

 **o0o0o0o**

 **Chapitre 10 : Lovely Night**

 **de Rayan Gosling & Emma Stone**

 **o0o0o0o**

 **4 Août 1977:**

La journée à lire, la nuit à dormir. Parfois elle se disait qu'elle aurait pu faire autre chose, mais au fond elle se complaisait dans cet emploi du temps si simpliste. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait plus de telle occasion avant la retraite, qui sait ? Le vendredi Sirius venait déjeuner, parfois en compagnie de James ; si le cœur lui en prenait elle sortait avec eux dans le Londres moldu. C'était ce qui restait encore le plus sûr par les temps qui couraient. Remus, qu'elle voyait bien peu, lui envoyait régulièrement des lettres, auxquelles elle répondait bien évidemment. Parfois ils essayaient de se voir, en vain : Odette se débrouillait généralement pour qu'elle soit occupée le plus possible en dehors de ses lectures. Max, lui, ne se mêlait pas des affaires des autres et riait quand sa femme poussait le ridicule. Même s'il partageait les convictions de son épouse, il trouvait ses méthodes assez... Drôles pour tout dire. C'était cela Maximilien. Une petite dose de sourire pour une grosse dose de flegme. Il ne s'emportait que rarement lorsque cela en valait le coup, il n'était pas du genre à faire parler de lui. C'était cela les Walsh. Une famille très respectée dans la société sorcière, peut-être autant que les Black ou les Lestrange. Respectée, oui, mais assez discrète. Elle n'était pas de ces familles à pointer le nez dès qu'une réception mondaine s'annonçait, pas comme les Carrow ou les Macmillan. Lui était au Magenmagot, elle était assez belle femme, mais ils se limitaient au strict minimum attendu par la société. C'était un nom de famille destiné à disparaître, n'ayant qu'une héritière fille pour cause de stérilité, un peu comme les Shafiq ou les Beurk. Ils faisaient leurs vies dans la simplicité -n'en déplaisent pas aux Croupton, toujours aussi jaloux. Alors lorsque Esther fut convoquée par son père dans la bibliothèque, elle ne comprit pas, cela pouvait arriver de sa mère, mais de son père? C'était étrangement solennel.

"Esther...

\- Je suis là papa.

\- Je vois cela. Ta mère et moi avons bien réfléchi et nous pensons qu'il serait bon que... pour ton avenir, il serait bénéfique que… Le père Walsh hésitait, il n'aimait pas vraiment faire ça.

\- Oui... Que quoi ? Le poussa à continuer Esther.

\- Que tu t'affiches plus avec Sirius.

\- Suis-je maître de mes actions ? La jeune fille se tenait droite et fière, sans impertinence. Elle n'en restait pas moins sûre d'elle.

\- Oui, bien évidemment… Maximilien, lui, ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter, gentil ou méchant flic ? Il réfléchissait.

\- Donc vous attendrez le 10 juillet pour que je m'affiche comme vous le dites avec Sirius. Imposa la demoiselle.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce que c'était le contrat. "Entre les soussignés, d'une part Esther Proserpine Walsh et d'autre part Sirius Orion Black il a été convenu ce qui suit : je te passe le blabla sur les droits de propriété, blabla... La soussignée Esther Proserpine Walsh épousera le soussigné Sirius Orion Black en ce 10 juillet 1978 blablabla..." C'est écrit sur le papier. Le 10 juillet 1978. Tu as toujours su que Sirius et moi ne nous entendions pas et tu veux faire avancer les choses, c'est hors de question. Je suis majeure, laissez-moi disposer de cela encore un peu avant de me lancer dans ce monde auquel je n'ai jamais voulu appartenir !

\- Esther, tu avais le choix enfant, aujourd'hui tu ne peux plus te le permettre. Assena son père sur un ton sans réplique. Pourtant sa fille le regarda droit dans les yeux et demanda :

\- Et pourquoi ne l'aurais-je ?

\- Les temps ont changé, tu ne peux pas faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas. Tu sais qui est monté en puissance, tu es devenue majeure, tu sors avec un sang mêlé. Tout a changé, tu ne peux pas agir selon le contexte d'il y a 10 ans. C'est un fait, tu es bien plus en danger qu'il y a 10 ans. Il y a 10 ans on pouvait sortir sans problème en n'ayant pas pour prétexte d'être un sang pur, mais même notre sang ne nous protège plus. Monsieur Walsh fit une pause dans sa tirade, se leva et se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque, tournant le dos à sa fille. Les Potter se sont fait menacer il n'y a même pas un mois, à cause de leur sympathie avec des sang-mêlé... même pas des moldu, des sangs mêlés ! Ta mère et moi avons peur pour toi Esther ! L'année dernière à la réception du ministère, Orion a essayé de pousser Sirius à rentrer dans le cercle du Seigneur des ténèbres. On a réussi à t'en préserver des années durant mais on ne pourra pas le faire indéfiniment. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu n'es pas intouchable. Il y a 10 ans, dire " ce n'est pas ma guerre" ça fonctionnait, mais pas aujourd'hui ! Soit tu es avec lui soit tu es contre lui, il n'y a plus de juste milieu, nous sommes tombés dans les extrêmes. Le galion à flamber et n'a plus de valeur, les biens communs n'existent plus et l'économie de notre pays est en partie financée par la corruption. Et toi tu veux encore t'en laver les mains. Tu es protégée à Poudlard Esther, mais en dehors du château, c'est la guerre. T'afficher avec Sirius est plus de l'ordre de ta sûreté plutôt que de notre caprice !

\- Ce n'est pas un caprice que d'être amoureux… La jeune fille regardait par la fenêtre, elle ne semblait pas avoir entendu les propos de son père, ce qui eut pour effet de fortement l'agacer.

\- Arrête Esther, on n'est pas dans un roman à l'eau de rose ! "l'amour", rien que ça ! non mais tu t'entends, il y a cinq ans tu étais une fille sensée qui connaissait le vrai ordre des priorités ! Tu n'as que 17 ans, par Merlin ! Je te demande de t'afficher avec ton fiancé, pas de te tuer ! Conserve les façades si tu veux conserver ta vie Esther ! "l'amour"... Tu sais, le mélodrame te va bien mal ! S'énerva Max. Il avait peur pour sa fille et pourtant, il comprenait le désarroi dans lequel elle était : après tout, ils étaient tous passé par là.

\- C'est vrai le mélodrame ne mène nul part, mais ce que tu me dis, n'est-il pas de l'ordre du mélodrame ?

\- Argumentum ad hominem? Tu ne pouvais pas faire mieux sérieusement comme argument. Ou tu n'en as aucun ? Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu l'es, ta mère et moi ne voulons que ton bonheur, et tu le sais.

\- Bah oui et c'est pour cela que vous m'avez fiancée à Sirius Black ! Si vous vouliez me protéger en me fiançant à quelqu'un, pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi James !

\- Mais tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ou uriner dans un violon serait plus efficace ? Je viens de te dire que les Potter ont une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête depuis des années, on ne pouvait pas !

\- Vous n'avez vraiment rien compris.

\- Sérieusement Esther, ce n'est pas le moment de faire ta crise d'adolescence !

\- Vous ne comprenez pas que j'en ai marre de faire semblant !

\- La vie n'est fait que de faux-semblants ! La vie est injuste ! Si tu voulais de la justice il fallait changer de famille, de monde, d'espèce ! Sirius n'aurait jamais dû te faire espérer avec ses histoires du monde moldu ! Tu es une fille de famille de sang pur, dans des temps plus que troubles frôlant la guerre civile, avec des yeux qui, je suis désolé pour toi, mais sont considérés comme une tare pour certains. Tu peux faire ce qui te plaît. Et il faut que tu le comprennes. Je n'ai pas choisi de me marier avec ta mère, c'est un fait. Je suis toujours en vie. Et tu continueras à vivre avec cela, quand tu auras compris pourquoi on fait cela. On n'est pas dans un conte de fées, tu ne seras pas toujours aidée, on ne sera pas toujours là, et un jour ou l'autre tu te retrouveras seule face à tes actes. On est là pour t'y préparer, c'est notre travail, laisses-nous le faire !

\- Laissez-moi faire mes erreurs. Je ne comprends pas, vous me parlez tout le temps des conséquences de nos actes et que ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort tout cela ...

\- Mais la conséquence de ta romance risque justement de te tuer ! Les Beurk parlent de toi comme d'une traître à son sang. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de faire des écarts, la société est en pleine implosion, une simple erreur peut être fatale !

\- Mais et ma vie, alors ?

\- Tu le fais exprès, c'est pas possible. Je t'explique qu'il faut faire des concessions et tu continues?

\- Si je dois sacrifier ma vie aujourd'hui, autant me tuer directement...

\- Je te demande de sacrifier ta liberté d'aujourd'hui pour celle de demain. Esther, je ne te demande pas de ne pas faire de conneries, je te demande juste de ne pas te faire prendre et de faire le maximum pour assurer une base sécurisante derrière.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que demain j'aurai des libertés ?

\- Rien, absolument rien, aujourd'hui, on n'est plus sûr de rien." Ils se turent et après un silence qui sembla éternel, Esther se retira calmement, contenant en son for intérieur la tempête qui l'habitait.

 **1 Septembre 1977:**

Remus tournait en rond comme un animal en cage. Il ne supportait plus d'être la personne de l'ombre. Certes il n'aimait pas se faire remarquer, mais il n'en restait pas moins humain et l'homme a besoin de reconnaissance. Il était censé accepter, comme d'habitude, que se soit un autre qui doive s'afficher avec Esther, même si c'était son ami. Il savait depuis le début que cela se finirait avec cette situation. Elle lui avait clairement dit. Ce n'était pas pour autant que c'était facile. Il savait qu'un jour, ce ne serait plus leur temps. Qu'il ne pourrait rien changer. Et qu'il devrait passer à autre chose. Dans trois ans se serait le temps de Sirius, et il n'y pouvait rien. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir... Elle l'avait prévenu. Et c'est ainsi que tout devait se dérouler depuis le début. Remus devrait alors trouver quelqu'un de stable, qui ne le quitterait pas pour quelqu'un d'autre ou à cause de sa lycanthropie. Quelqu'un à lui. Ou peut-être pas. Est ce qu'il trouverait cette personne rare? Il en tombait bien bas. Il n'avait rien à faire de plus, juste attendre que le destin scelle la vie d'Esther en juillet. Esther et Sirius ne pouvaient rien faire, la paperasse avait été faite il y a de cela dix ans, et s'enfuir était inenvisageable. Ils avaient les poings liés. Même s'il le savait, Remus avait toujours cette amertume au fond de la gorge.

 **2 Septembre 1977:**

Il était arrivé la veille et déjà elle essayait d'appliquer les mesures de leurs parents. C'en était d'un ridicule, selon Sirius, qui en avait plus que marre de cette vie, sans mauvais jeu de mots, de chien. Fais-ci, fais-cela. Gnagna. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être contraint au désir de ces femmes, il voulait vivre selon les siens. Aller vivre loin de sa famille, ou du moins prendre de longues, très longues vacances. Mais non, ce n'était pas proposé comme option pour sa vie. Non, il fallait qu'il tombe sur cette terre. Rhaaa. Il n'en pouvait plus d'elles, pourquoi n'était-il pas homosexuel !

« Je trouve cela, absolument ridicule ! C'est grotesque ! Je n'y arriverais pas !

\- Sirius, tu m'as déjà tenu la main plus d'une fois, ok. On s'est même embrassé une fois ! Ce n'est pas ça qui va te tuer ! Soit tu me tiens la main en entrant dans la grande salle ou... ou je te roule une pelle ! Et toi comme moi on n'a pas envie d'en arriver là.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi on doit jouer au petit couple parfait !?

\- Parce que tout se sait toujours, peut-être pas dans la semaine ou dans le mois, mais tout se sait toujours et on finit toujours par en payer les pots cassés.

\- Et Remus en dit quoi ?

\- Remus sait faire la part des choses et l'accepte très bien.

\- Mon cul oui ! » C'était parti pour être une super année.

 **24 Octobre 1977:**

Pour la première fois de toute sa scolarité, Remus rentra chez lui pour les vacances de la Toussaint. Personne ne restait cette année, à part Peter. Peter c'était d'ailleurs un peu éloigné cette année, il avait pris ses distances, il était là durant la pleine lune, mais à part cela, il ne participait plus aux blagues de Sirius et James, il était ailleurs. Alors pour la première fois Remus rentrait. Sa mère, qui l'attendait à la maison, lui demanda pourquoi il faisait cette tête. Il lui répondit simplement qu'il ne la faisait pas et monta dans sa chambre. Ce soir-là, il ne dîna pas. Étrange pour un loup-garou la veille de sa transformation, lui qui gérait encore si mal ses sauts d'humeur lunatique. Le lendemain et une grande partie de ses vacances, il les passa encore et toujours dans sa chambre, prétextant réviser ses aspics. Prétextant, car la plupart du temps il fixait le plafond, allongé sur son lit. Sa mère était inquiète pour son fils, lui qui avait l'air si heureux l'an passé. Elle disait à son mari qu'il était un peu comme une fleur qui s'était épanouie à Poudlard et qui fanait aujourd'hui. Son père dit à sa femme de ne pas s'en faire, qu'à son âge les garçons sont forts. Que Remus était un homme et qu'il allait remonter la pente et de toute manière c'était la faute de ces sangs-purs avec qui il traînait. Hope Lupin sourit en disant qu'il n'était aucunement histoire de statut de sang, mais d'une histoire d'orgueil. Remus qui était en haut des escaliers pensa que jamais sa mère n'avait eu autant raison.

 **26 Décembre 1977:**

En ce lendemain de Noël, l'ambiance autour de la table était bien lourde. Sirius comme Esther n'en menaient pas bien large, assis en face l'un de l'autre. Leurs familles étaient attablées comme chaque année et comme chaque année ce repas était une plaie. Regulus était au bout de la table, sans vraiment écouter les discussions des adultes, portant sur des choses futiles comme tel dîner mondain ou tel nouveau ragot. D'un coup les sujets changèrent significativement.

"Et vous Esther, demanda Walburga, que pensez-vous de tout ceci ?

\- Pardonnez-moi pour l'expression mais, je pense, madame que je n'en pense rien. Ils peuvent bien faire ce qu'ils veulent, je n'en n'ai cure. répondit Esther sur le ton le plus poli qu'elle pouvait.

\- Mais ces individus sans magie ou issus des moldus sont un fléau qui s'abat sur notre société, comment pouvez-vous ignorer cela ? S'indigna la femme qui l'avait interrompue dans son ennui.

\- Je ne leur donne aucune importance. Leur en donner serait leur prouver que nous les craignons, et donc qu'ils sont nos égaux, ou qu'ils nous sont supérieurs.

\- C'est un point de vue qui se défend. Ma nièce s'est engagée auprès du Seigneur des ténèbres voyez-vous, et Bella y est très appréciée, cela ne vous intéresserait pas de l'y rejoindre ? Avança Walburga avec un sourire horriblement faux.

\- Voyez-vous, je préfère les ignorer que d'avoir leur sang sur les mains… Lui répondit Esther, toujours aussi poliment et pourtant bouillonnant intérieurement.

\- Vous êtes donc comme Narcissa, vous n'aimez pas vous salir les mains. Dit la femme sur un ton sec.

-Mais et vous madame, si je puis me permettre, pourquoi vous ne vous engagez pas ? Tenta de la calmer Esther.

-Je ne souhaite pas y participer, je les soutiens mais j'estime ne plus avoir l'âge pour battre la campagne.

\- Je vois. » Sirius lui sourit.

 **14 Février 1978 :**

À une heure où tout le monde dormait, sauf peut-être les elfes des cuisines, Esther alluma sa baguette et sortit son sac de cours de sous son lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Demanda Remus allongé sur le ventre à sa droite, exténué de sa courte nuit.

\- Je fais le devoir de potion, j'avais oublié... Lui répondit-elle en sortant son encrier.

\- Non mais sérieusement ? À cinq heures du mat' ? Tu ne pouvais pas faire ça avant ?

\- Je viens de te dire que j'avais oublié, j'ai cours à la première heure ! Esther était paniquée, en sept années à Poudlard, elle n'avait jamais rendu un devoir en retard, et commencer en septième année n'était pas dans son programme.

\- Je sais, j'ai cours avec toi.

\- Tais-toi, faut que je me concentre. _Elle se moque de moi ._

\- Tu es gonflée quand même, tu me réveilles et après tu me demandes de me taire.

\- Hé ho c'est toi qui es à poil dans mon lit, tu es en position de faiblesse, alors la ramène pas. _Allez c'est ça bonne nuit, je ne vais pas m'énerver, Remus coucher._ Rha merde ! _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore..._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?

\- J'arrive pas à écrire, je n'ai pas de support et le parchemin sur mes genoux ça le fait pas. _Je sors vraiment avec ça, très bien, j'avais oublié qu'Esther était docteur Jekyll et Mister Hyde. Je n'aurais pas dû l'oublier..._

\- Prends un autre support alors ...

\- On va faire comme dans les liaisons dangereuses ! _Ho mercredi, c'est quoi ce truc encore ..._

\- Les quoi ?

\- Un livre moldu français que j'ai lu en... trois ou quatrième année, je sais plus...

\- Et ils font quoi dans les liaisons dangereuses...

\- Ils baisent, mais ça on l'a déjà fait. On va faire comme le type... _Oh non, non, tu es gentille, je veux bien être jeune, mais je suis crevé, préserver l'espèce on fera ça plus tard !_

\- Merlin Esther, tu peux pas juste te recoucher, tu copieras mon devoir en prenant ton petit déjeuner.

\- Non ça va se voir. On va faire comme dans le livre. _Alors oui si tu veux, je ne suis pas contre, mais pas maintenant._

\- Bon, outre le fait que tu es lu un livre érotique moldu en troisième année, on y apprend quoi?

\- La manipulation et le sexe... _Génial, super programme c'est la Bible du Serpentard, mais à part ça? Y a-t-il autre chose dans ce maudit bouquin ?_

\- Non mais à part ça? Il fait quoi ton type, qu'on puisse faire, à part coucher et manipuler ?

\- Il envoie une lettre érotique à la fille qu'il aime -ou à une gamine je sais plus- en l'écrivant sur le dos de la fille avec qui, il vient de coucher. _Ok elle a lu le guide des violeurs juniors... Très bien._

\- Et tu as lu ça en troisième année. Mais où tu as trouvé ce truc ?

\- Sirius qui l'a trouvé dans des puces moldues. _Évidemment, j'avais oublié que Sexe et Sirius allaient de paire..._

\- Ah bah de mieux en mieux. Attends mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Elle est en train de m'écrire sur le dos. Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça..._

\- Je fais comme dans le livre.

\- Non mais tu es gentille, mais ça fait mal, j'ai ta plume qui me rentre dans le dos ! _Je vais la tuer..._

\- Ouais tu as raison c'est un peu pourri, la plume s'enfonce, ton dos est mou.

 _Mais évidemment que mon dos est mou, c'est un dos !_

\- Merde ! Mais laisse-moi dormir par pitié, je ferai tout ce que tu veux mais fous-moi la paix bordel !

 _C'est quoi le problème cette fois. Moi j'ai besoin de dormir, c'est ce soir la pleine lune._

\- Ça a tr compaversé... _hein ?_

\- Qu'est-ce qui a traversé ?

\- Bah l'encre Remus... _Je vais la tuer..._

\- Tu te moques de moi. J'ai quoi d'écrit sur le dos ?

\- « Bile de tatou » _Je vais la tuer..._

\- Ah bah génial tiens !

\- Non mais ce n'est pas grave, personne le verra, à moins que tu déambules à poil dans Poudlard. _Non mais même !_

\- Ce soir c'est la pleine lune et les gars vont se payer ma tête.

\- Je crois franchement que tu as d'autres soucis à la pleine lune. _Je vais la tuer..._

\- Donc en rajouter un n'était pas nécessaire !

\- Du coup, tu pourras me passer ton devoir pour que je recopie au petit déjeuner ? _Mes devoirs pour du repos !_

 **12 Juillet 1973:**

Après leur deuxième année, Remus était allé dans la maison de vacances d'Esther avec Adélaïde. Une maisonnette tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple et de plus perdu, en plein milieu de la forêt de Brocéliande, personne ne risquait de venir troubler la tranquillité des Walsh. Odette et Maximilien étaient partis au ministère pour des affaires, alors les enfants jouaient plus ou moins sagement dans le jardin, avec un ballon que Sirius avait offert à Remus pour son anniversaire. Cela s'appelait le football ; sans connaître les règles ils s'envoyaient la balle, jusqu'à ce qu'Esther l'envoie dans l'arbre.

« Ah bah bravo, on fait comment pour le récupérer, maintenant ? Demanda Adélaïde, énervée. Esther était vraiment une plaie avec les jeux manuels. _La barbe ! La barbe ! La barbe !_

\- Bah avec un accio !

\- Tu es drôle toi, ta mère est en train de se préparer et ton père est parti au ministère.

\- Attends, tu vas voir. Dit Esther en essayant d'atteindre la première branche pour s'y agripper, mais elle était trop petite. _Flûte de zut de crotte de flaireur !_

\- Esther ne monte pas à l'arbre, on verra plus tard avec tes parents ! Râla Remus en fronçant les sourcils, mais la jeune fille commença à remonter sa jupe jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses et elle fit un nœud.

\- C'est bon Remus, fais-moi la courte échelle que je puisse m'agripper à la première branche.

\- Ça va pas la tête Esther, tu es en jupe. L'Allemande était dépitée.

\- Je ne te ferai pas la courte échelle comme ça, moi je te dis que ça sent la bêtise à plein nez ! S'énerva Remus.

\- Attends, tu vas voir. Adélaïde défit le nœud que son amie avait fait avec sa jupe, elle fit passer le derrière de sa jupe par-devant, la rabattit et la rentra à l'avant du vêtement ce qui formait une sorte de short ou bien de couche extrêmement laide.

\- Exhiber ses sous-vêtements est une technique assez vulgaire, tu le sais ça? Dit Adélaïde qui s'était penchée à l'oreille d'Esther.

\- C'est bon Remus, tu peux me faire la courte échelle ! La jeune fille avait l'air assez fière de sa nouvelle tenue, assez pour réitérer sa demande

\- Euh... Adélaïde, tu peux aller appeler Jolly par la cheminée, s'il te plaît, elle est toujours en Angleterre. Demanda Remus après avoir hissé Esther sur la branche, inquiet de la tournure de la situation.

\- Ouais j'y vais on ne sait jamais. La jeune fille partit en courant vers la maison. L'Irlandaise, elle, avait réussi à faire tomber le ballon. Mais quand elle voulut descendre, ce fut autre chose.

\- Remus, tu peux me rattraper ? Dit-elle une fois sur la branche la plus basse, celle sur laquelle son meilleur ami l'avait hissé. Quand elle sauta de la branche, Remus perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol.

\- Esther tu m'écrases. Grommela le garçon.

\- Moi je suis bien.

\- Peut-être, mais tu m'écrases.

\- Vous dites si je dérange. » Dit Adélaïde en tenant la main de Jolly.

 **6 Mars 1978 :**

Il était tard, très tard. Peut-être deux heures du matin, peut-être plus. Et Esther et Sirius étaient assis en face du feu de bois, qui brûlait dans l'âtre.

« Esther, tu te rend comptes de ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda le garçon, ce qui fit sortir la sorcière de sa léthargie.

\- De quoi tu parles. Marmonna-t-elle encore dans les brumes de la somnolence.

\- Du mariage... Où on va, là? Tu le sais toi ?

\- Tu parles comme dans un livre extrêmement mal écrit Sirius. Je comprends pas où tu veux en venir. Lui dit sa fiancée en se redressant dans son fauteuil.

\- On va se marier, pendant que dehors les gens meurent, tu trouves ça juste toi ? Moi j'ai du mal avec cette idée, tu vois ce que sont devenus certains né-moldu.

\- Tu n'en vois pas plus que moi, Sirius. Le mois dernier, mon père m'a écrit qu'il en avait caché à la maison, il voulait les garder en sécurité. Mais ils ont préféré sortir. Au bout de deux jours, quand mon père les a revus, ils étaient morts. Il s'en voulait tellement, il voulait sincèrement les aider, c'étaient des gens qui travaillaient au département des mystères.

Maintenant la jeune fille était presque énervée par ces élucubrations.

\- Et nous on est en train de boire un chocolat chaud près du feu. Dit Sirius sur un ton mi-désespéré mi-dégoûté.

\- Que veux-tu faire ? Qu'on s'immole en place public ? Cela n'aura aucun impact.

\- En cacher, je ne sais pas. Pour se protéger, nous on se marie... Des gens dans ce pays meurent et nous on se marie. Des personnes n'ont plus le droit de vivre ici et nous on se marie, où est la logique, moi je trouve ça paradoxal. D'autant plus qu'on ne s'aime même pas... _Merlin, mais qu'y a-t-il dans ce chocolat …_

\- Tu nous fais une crise romantico-existentielle ou quoi ? Faut dormir la nuit hein ?

\- Tu comprends pas, un mariage c'est comme une naissance c'est censé être beau. Nous on ne s'aime pas, mais on se marie quand même...

\- Tu parles comme un mauvais livre à l'eau de rose, tu es de plus en plus atteint Sirius. T'es crevé, tu t'es encore engueulé avec ton père ?

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas ça.

\- On se demandait, avec Remus, tu aimes toujours Isa ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, je ne pense pas. Répondit-il plus las que convaincu.

\- Sirius, qu'on soit clair, après la guerre si tu tombes amoureux d'une nana part avec elle. Pour moi on est marié que sur un bout de papier.

\- Tu restes avec Rem.

\- Non vaut mieux pas ça deviendrait nocif. Je lui avais dit dès le début.

\- Merlin mais qu'est-ce que l'on devient.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je ne veux pas le savoir. » La jeune femme se leva, prit sa tasse de chocolat et sortit.

 **o0o0o0o0o**

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu. Vous savez vous pouvez nous laisser des commentaires, promis on ne mord pas ! On ne vous donnera pas le titre du prochain chapitre ce serait trop facile. Mais promis, c'est un happy ending.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Happy Ending

Oyez brave gens, nous sommes de retour

 **Résumé :** Que croyez-vous ? Que l'on puisse échapper au mariage arrangé juste parce que l'on se nomme Sirius Black ? Et bien sachez que vous divaguez totalement ! Un James amoureux, un Remus défaitiste, un Peter dénigré et un Sirius orgueilleux. Esther en fera voir à ce dernier des vertes et des pas mures, n'en déplaise à Remus.

 **Rating :** T

 **Remerciement :** Bien évidemment, il faut remercier Miss Matoo et Miss Patate, pour leurs aides non négligeables.

 **Warning :** Ni Remus, ni Sirius, ni James, ne nous appartiennent, puisqu'ils appartiennent déjà à Joanne Rowling. (Même si ça ne nous dérangerait pas plus que cela, hein.)

 **Auteur** : Nous.

 **IMPORTANT :** Ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette partie, dites nous si voulez une suite ! un grand merci à Lia-Sail pour ses commentaires.

On vous avait promis un happy ending ... le voici;). bonne lecture

 **o0o0o0o**

 **Chapitre 11 : Happy Ending**

 **de Mika**

 **o0o0o0o**

 **Happy ending**

 **2 Décembre 1969 :**

Les flocons de neiges s'abattaient contre les vitres de la chambre de la fillette. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, jusqu'à ce que l'elfe allume les bougies et la cheminée. La petite avait défait ses tresses, et ses cheveux lui tombaient le long du dos, jusqu'à ses fesses un peu plates. Les tâches de mercure lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir autant de grains de beauté de plus. À la lueur des flammes, ses épaules blanchâtres et maigrelettes contrastaient avec sa robe gris anthracite, et ses yeux brillaient. Elle ne se trouvait pas si moche que cela, après tout. Elle était atypique et, oui, certes un peu squelettique, mais elle avait vu dans les magazines de maman que les femmes cherchaient à être très maigres : pour elle c'était chose faite. Ce matin elle avait demandé à ses parents si on pouvait la considérer comme jolie, on lui avait répondu qu'elle n'était ni belle ni laide. Esther savait ce qu'elle n'était pas, mais de là à savoir ce qu'elle était, il y avait un grand pas. James lui avait dit une fois, énervé, qu'être trop intelligent rendait les gens laids, mais elle n'avait pas bien saisi la logique. Sirius quant à lui, avait dit qu'elle ressemblait à une asperge en étant si grande. Elle s'était dit le jour des fiançailles, qu'il ne fallait pas écouter Sirius, ce n'était qu'un imbécile sans jugeote et donc selon la logique de James, c'est pour cela qu'il était beau. En fait James n'était pas bête. Regulus était moins beau, mais plus intéressant, cela se prouvait par A + B. Isobel est chanceuse, elle ne voit jamais son fiancé, et puis papa a dit qu'il ressemblait à un hibou. Un hibou n'est pas spécialement beau, donc Gabriel devait être un peu intelligent. CQFD.

 **2 Avril 1970 :**

Gabriel est mort ce matin, c'est papa qui l'a dit, d'une maladie du sang apparemment. Isobel ne pleure pas. Elle n'a même pas l'air triste en prenant le goûter avec Esther dans le petit salon. Esther pense qu'elle serait quand même triste si Sirius venait à mourir, peut-être qu'elle ne pleurerait pas, mais elle aurait au moins l'air triste. La jeune blonde était muette au-dessus de sa tasse de chocolat chaud, qui ne fumait plus depuis quelques minutes. Maman passa près d'elle et refit le nœud dans ses cheveux, Isobel la remercia d'un petit sourire puis retourna à l'observation de son chocolat.

 **2 Septembre 1971 :**

L'excitation de la première rentrée s'estompant peu à peu, les quatre jeunes filles s'étaient recluses dans leur chambre comme demandé par leur préfet, un grand calme régnait dans la pièce. Personne ne voulait vraiment commencer une conversation, alors elles se limitaient à 'je prends la salle de bain' ou 'bonjour comment tu t'appelles'. Isobel était allongée sur le lit d'Esther, ou plus directement, sur son amie, qui lisait paisiblement de vieux contes qu'elle avait trouvés dans sa bibliothèque avant de partir. Isabelle se démêlait les cheveux avant de se coucher et Adélaïde lisait quelque chose qui avait l'air particulièrement désopilant.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait rire comme cela, Adélaïde ? Demanda Isabelle en commençant à ranger ses affaires dans la commode.

\- Mon fiancé m'a envoyé une lettre. Répondit la jeune fille hilare.

\- On voit cela, répondit amèrement Esther sans lever le nez de sa lecture.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point il est drôle, vous êtes fiancées vous aussi ? Interrogea l'allemande. Ses colocataires ,un peu refroidies par l'indiscrétion de cette dernière, lui répondirent un peu sèchement.

\- Je n'en ai pas.

\- Je n'en ai plus.

\- J'ai un labrador.

\- Pardon ?

\- Laisse tomber, tu ne veux pas savoir. » Et toutes se remirent à leur tâche, sans prêter plus d'attention que cela à Adélaïde et son sourire niais aux lèvres.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Après qu'elles se soient brossée les dents dans un silence lourd, elles se glissèrent dans leur chemise de nuit et à l'heure où elles auraient dû s'endormir, Esther monta sur le lit d'Isobel.

« Esther… Qu'est ce que tu fiches ?

\- Je vais pas réussir à dormir je stresse trop, et puis Sirius m'a dit que les allemands, ça ronflait et elle dort juste à côté… Allez s'il te plait ?

\- Ok, mais tu parles, tu pètes ou tu ronfles et c'est retour dans ton lit.

\- D'accord… » la jeune fille se pelotonna entre les bras que son amie lui ouvrait, et mâchouilla son col de chemise de nuit. Elle ne ferma les yeux que très tard dans la nuit.

 **6 Février 1976 :**

En cette froide journée de fin d'hiver, Remus croyait qu'il allait passer une bonne journée… Que nenni.

« Remus, comprends-le, après il n'y aura plus rien. Nada. » Cette seule phrase l'acheva. Alors, oui certes, il y avait un contexte à celle-ci. Mais mise dans son son contexte, il trouvait la phrase d'autant plus sordide.

Le jeune homme était assis sur le vieux canapé défraîchi marronnasse qui gisait en plein milieu de leur salle, les mains sur les genoux, hébété face à la conversation. Durant un instant Esther aurait juré avoir vu un merlu sur le canapé.

\- Mais ça je l'ai compris, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tout ceci n'a pas été annulé depuis des lustres. Je ne comprends pas comment Sirius et toi avez pu laisser passer cela, ça m'est totalement aberrant. Je ne le comprenais pas à 14 ans et je ne le comprends toujours pas !

\- Parce que tu crois qu'on s'est tourné les pouces ? Tu crois qu'on n'a rien fait ? Mais tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! Est-ce que tu t'y connais en droit matrimonial magique maintenant ? Je ne crois pas. Alors ne dis pas que l'on n'a rien fait. Tu ne sais juste pas. J'ai lu tous les livres possibles et imaginables sur le sujet, Sirius a tout fait pour que sa famille le déshérite. Alors tais-toi, tu ne sais rien, Remus. La seule chose que nous n'ayons pas essayé, c'est de s'enfuir, mais premièrement, par les temps qui courent ça n'aurait servi à rien, et puis le contrat stipule que je dois me marier à l'héritier Black, le second stipule que c'est actuellement Sirius, mais s'il venait à être déshérité c'est le premier qui serait valide, et donc je me serais retrouvée fiancée à Regulus. Trouves-tu cela mieux ? Tu n'as pas toujours tout su.

\- Ça, je l'avais remarqué depuis le temps.

\- Remus, ma seule offre tu la connais ; un amour à durée déterminée.

\- C'est immonde.

\- La vie est immonde, mon petit Remus, elle est injuste et pourtant je n'ai jamais pensé à me suicider. La vie c'est aussi paradoxale »

 **9 Avril 1978 :**

D'un pas lourd et contrarié, Esther pénétra dans la salle commune. Elle rejoignit le canapé sur lequel était assis James, qui semblait pris dans une lecture passionnante (ou des photos passionnantes). Elle laissa tomber ses affaires au sol avant de s'effondrer sur le canapé telle la crêpe qu'elle était.

Son ami, amusé par tant d'enthousiasme et de gaieté, lui demanda sur un ton mielleux :

« Alors, c'était comment ?

\- Une horreur, j'ai passé une journée entière avec ma mère et Walburga pour me trouver une robe de mariée, c'était atroce !

\- Pourtant en général tu aimes faire les boutiques.

\- En général je ne vais pas m'acheter une robe pour un mariage auquel je n'ai aucunement envie d'être l'un des élément principaux avec ma mère et Walburga en temps de guerre. J'ai connu plus drôle.

\- Oui, effectivement. "

Tout en souriant il retourna à son ouvrage, laissant à ses côtés la demoiselle gémir.

 **1 Juillet 1978 :**

Penchés sur de grands papiers blancs recouverts de belles écritures calligraphiques, Remus et Esther lisaient silencieusement, assis côte à côte.

Ce fût Esther qui brisa le silence en redressant la tête vers son homologue et tentant de décrypter ce qu'il y avait écrit sur son papier par dessus son épaule.

« Alors, combien ?

\- Optimal partout sauf en métamorphose et en potion, et toi ?

\- Optimal partout sauf en potion… Socrate, laisse-moi… Je ne suis pas un arbre à chat.

\- Socrate, casse-toi !

\- Ton chat te fuit à cause de ta coupe de cheveux, d'ailleurs tu te les couperas à ton mariage ?

\- Mais bordel, laissez ma coupe de cheveux tranquille, merde ! Moi vivante, je n'aurais pas une autre coupe de cheveux !

\- Tu es bien catégorique …»

La discussion se termina ainsi, la demoiselle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que son compagnon avait commencé à l'embrasser. Elle se débattit un peu, pour la forme, puis elle se laissa faire, consciente que ces moments n'existeraient bientôt plus.

 **14 Juillet 1978 :**

Assis à califourchon sur un chaise, Sirius observait sa future femme en pleine réflexion sur le plan de table, il ne semblait pas lui convenir. Seulement ils ne pouvaient plus le changer. Alors qu'elle était concentrée et surtout contrariée, il se dit que le petit pli entre ses sourcils froncés était mignon, puis il réalisa qu'après trois mois de mariage ce petit pli lui serait détestable.

Il souffla, elle ne releva pas la tête, continuant à se tourmenter devant ces tables mal organisées comme s'il n'était pas là.

« On est vraiment obligés d'y aller ?

\- Je crois qu'à notre mariage, notre absence sera remarquée. »

Elle ne l'avait pas regardé mais le petit pli était devenu plus profond. Il le détestait déjà et il n'était même pas encore mariés.

 **27 Avril 1978 :**

D'un pas rapide, Sirius avait rejoint la cour du fond. Il aperçut aux côtés de la chevelure rousse, la tignasse fortement reconnaissable de son ami, sur lequel il sauta sans ménagement.

« James !

\- Bah Patmole qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Joyeux anniversaire mon Cornedrue… Non Evans c'était le mien avant d'être le tien, tu patientes deux secondes et je te le rends. »

Il lui tendit un petit paquet avec un clin d'oeil. Et repartit tout aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

 **31 Mars 1978 :**

Remus était allongé sur le canapé, les pensées dans le vague, tandis qu'il jouait à faire voler un petit avion en papier au dessus de son visage avec sa baguette. Les pirouettes de son bolide de fortune lui permettaient de ne penser à rien, tout ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment.

« Remus ! Tu as du courrier !

"… Esther Walsh & Sirius Black vous convient à leur mariage le 14 Juillet…"

\- Même si je ne supporte pas ces gens, vas-y, tu t'en voudrais de ne pas y aller, ça ne tombe pas un lendemain de pleine lune ?

\- Non non…

\- Que se passe-t'il les garçons ? Qu'est ce que tu as reçu Remus ?

\- Rien maman. »

Il attrapa l'invitation que lui tendait son père, marmonna une excuse pour se retirer et partit en direction des escaliers. En posant son pied sur la première marche, il écrasa son petit avion et laissa couler une seule et unique larme.

 **14 Juillet 1978 :**

« Remus ? Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à vous trouvez ici mon garçon. Dit Maximilien en trouvant le jeune homme adosser à la porte de ses waters.

\- Si je vous cherchais, ce ne serait pas là que j'irai. renifla t-il.

\- Vous n'avez pas le moral vous… Attendez cinq minutes. Le grand homme rentra dans les lettrines et en ressortie deux minute plus que ce passe-t'il pour que vous fassiez cette tête ?

\- Oh rien ne vous inquiétez pas…

\- Vous en trouverez une autre, ce n'est pas bien grave…

\- Si vous saviez, pourquoi avoir posé la question ?

\- C'était par politesse. À ce que j'ai compris vous êtes un garçon non dépourvu d'intelligence, vous trouverez un bon travail, une femme qui vous aime et vous aurez dans une cinquantaine d'années, je vous l'espère, des petits enfants qui courront partout en mettant un capharnaüm sans nom dans votre bureau. C'est le mieux que je puisse vous souhaitez, mon garçon. Vous êtes à gryffondor ? Ce n'est tout de même pas une amourette de jeunesse qui vous rendra si malheureux, hein ? Ne faites pas cette moue contrite. Êtes-vous un homme ou non ? Il y a bien mieux en se moment que de jouer les amoureux transis. Voyez la vie du bon côté, vous êtes libre, vous trouverez bien une nymphette.

\- Je ne pense pas, non.

\- Arrêtez de penser et foncer, Esther est mariée se lamenter ne changera pas grand chose, sachez-le. Je vois bien que cela vous peine, mais les cartes sont jouées, et on ne rejoue pas. Vous pensez bien que s'il l'on pouvait reprendre tout à nouveau, nous n'en serions pas ici. Alors maintenant retournez donc dans le jardin avec les autres, vous comme moi, ne pouvons nous permettre d'être absents trop longtemps »

Le père d'Esther repartit alors se fondre dans les fête.

oOo0o0o0o0o

Du hall d'entrée jusqu'à la tente, le lycanthrope fixait son regard droit devant lui sans faire attention aux alentours, marcher dignement étant la seule chose lui important. Lorsqu'il était dans cet état là, il préférait se refermer sur lui même, se donner un air un peu trop sûr de lui, pour mieux se protéger. Comment pouvait-on encore aimer la vie, quand elle vous faisait autant de vacheries, se dit-il. Elle avait raison Esther, la vie est immonde, elle est injuste et pourtant il n'aurait jamais pensé à se suicider. La vie est aussi paradoxale. Plus que de la dignité, il lui fallait de l'honneur. Comment peut-on en avoir quand on est un loup garou ? Rien que cela. Arrivé à moins de 100 mètres de la tente, où il pouvait déjà discerner ce qu'il s'y passait, James vint à sa rencontre.

« Tu étais où Remus ? Je t'ai cherché. Dit son meilleur ami en lui posant la main sur son épaule.

\- Je discutais. »

En silence, ils marchèrent jusqu'à ce retrouver à la table où il avait déjeuné.

« C'est étrange, jusqu'à il y a deux heures je ne croyais vraiment pas qu'ils allaient le faire ces cons.

\- J'y crois toujours pas si tu veux mon avis » Répondit-il d'un ton morne.

Remus assis sur cette chaise en bois très inconfortable en bois de hêtre au côté de James, observait son meilleur ami et son ex danser. Toute la bonne société sorcière était de sortie pour ce mariage qui était apparemment le plus attendu de l'année. La tente sous lequel il était était d'un blanc éclatant qui en faisait mal au yeux, si bien qu'il préféra regarder successivement les danseurs puis ses pieds. Et plus que le couple du jour, le premier sujet de conversation était les robes. Qui avait la plus belle robe ce soir? C'était absolument la chose que voulait savoir Remus. _Mais oui qui a la plus belle robe ! C'est un sujet absolument nécessaire et primordial !_ Le jeune homme en devenait fou, cette réception était ridicule, pleine de bonnes femmes avec une moyenne d'âge de cinquante ans, qui le regardaient de haut et qui ne cessait de parler _de ces putains de robes dont tout le monde n'a rien à foutre bordel de merde !_

James le regardait froncer les sourcils et s'énerver tout seul, fronça à son tour ses sourcils. Il balayait ses questions d'un revers de main, et fixa son regard sur la piste de danse. Il se dit pour la seconde fois que sa mère n'avait jamais eu autant raison, et plus que tout, il n'aurait jamais dû tomber amoureux de la femme d'un autre homme.

Fin

Comme dit au début, cette partie est fini. Nous en avions trois en tête, mais nous pensions qu'elle pouvait se finir aussi comme cela. Dites nous votre avis en commentaire.

... Et oui on sait on vous à un peut troller sur le "happy ending", mais qui-sait, si ça se trouve, notre "happy ending" se trouve à la fin de la troisième partie ;)


End file.
